Life's Prison: How Soon is Now
by gothmiko
Summary: Kagome is released from the Tama. Not needing a master she searches for her place and love. Alliances are made, enemies are friends, friends are enemies. A soul can be ripped apart in more ways then one. YYHxover
1. Soul's Fate

"I am Human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does"  
(The Smiths)

* * *

Soul's Fate

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed**

* * *

Kagome stood from her seated position as her chest heaved in anger. The petals on her forehead slightly sparked as her anger rose. Her fists clenched and her knuckles turned white. She finally knew the reason why Enma listened to her with amusement. He had leverage and he was enjoying toying with her. Kagome turned to Koenma and she leveled her gaze with his. He was nervous and Botan was purely worried for Koenma more so then herself. Enma had leverage and they all knew that it put them at risk. Enma could easily destroy Botan and punish Koenma for the display of disobedience. 

Koenma let his brown eyes travel to the worried soul of Botan. He wouldn't let her be put to termination on his part. Kagome watched his gentle look and she calmed down. There was a time in her life where she gave that look to the one she loved. She once gave that look to Inuyasha before she told him she loved Kuronue. The look of love and protection with a hint of sorrow then went to Kuronue before she knocked him out and left to Yomi. She wondered if all lovers would meet a terrible tragedy, or was she just an exception. Botan's eyes questioningly met with her own and Kagome knew what the girl worried for.

"No matter what leverage Enma has, I will not forget where my alliances lay," Kagome stoically assured. Pain tugged at her heart and she choked on the guilt, she wouldn't leave Kuronue alone…ever again.

"I know we can trust you," Botan whispered as she looked at Kagome and smiled.

"I don't see how, Enma was made from my ki," Kagome darkly reminded.

"You just took out the bad and left the good in yourself," Botan explained.

"I never succeeded in separating the dark souls of the Tama from myself, that is something I'll have to look into," Kagome said to herself.

"What will you do about my father?" Koenma asked.

"I have no clue," Kagome admitted. Botan nervously laughed before she sighed.

Kagome walked away from the two and went out the office doors. Whatever she was going to do, she was going to do now. She didn't want to hesitate and keep Enma waiting. He didn't need any more time to plan. She turned down a hall and came to the crimson doors. She kicked it open and walked inside the room. Kagome wasn't going to offer respect to one that had not earned it. He may have been born of her energy, but she would not let that affect her decisions.

* * *

The Western Lands were not what they used to be. The dangerous realm of Makai had changed everything. Decisions had to be made in order to secure the land and his birthright. The lithe figure sat in his chair and watched the chamber door with bored eyes. His silver hair was pulled back into a low ponytail leaving a few bangs in his face. His amber eyes watched as the door opened to reveal those he had summoned. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a letter. His black suite wrinkled with the movement as he set the letter in the middle of his desk. 

The female's eyes rested on the white envelope with a frown. She didn't have the same sense of smell as the Inu youkai, but the wind brought the scent to her nose. Her eyebrows furrowed, she became shocked. That scent, it was so much like her scent. It invoked the nightmares she kept locked up. She pushed the memories away from her mind and she calmed herself with ease. Her crimson eyes searched the male next to her. They all had long dropped their spells, their true forms showed. She was the only one that didn't need to conceal her appearance much.

The male stood at full attention as the scent drifted to his nose. His reddish-auburn hair reflected the light in the room. His emerald eyes held hate in their depths. The scent was of the one who killed Inuyasha. He took a seat next to the woman and they both watched the Taiyoukai. The other male had a frown adorning his features. His black hair was held back in a low ponytail leaving the bangs messily placed on his forehead. His blue eyes looked at the envelope with distaste. That scent would never leave his mind no matter how long he lived. He smelt the scent everyday on Kagura, he had forgiven the wind youkai, but he wouldn't forget.

"I suppose you know why I called you here," Sesshoumaru said, he was a bit tense.

"Please, explain why deceased master's scent coats the envelope," the woman coldly said as her crimson eyes narrowed.

"Kagura, you know your master is deceased and there is no worry to him coming back," Sesshoumaru began. Kagura shifted in her seat and her modern day clothing wrinkled.

"If Naraku is dead, why is that scent so fresh," the emerald eyed male asked as his tail twitched.

"This has to do with the deaths of Kagome's mother and grandfather…doesn't it?" The wolf prince stated more then asked.

"Shippo, the scent is fresh because I received this letter a few hours ago," Sesshoumaru explained to the Kitsune. "This does contain some involvement to the Miko's family."

"Then it was Hakudoushi that killed them?" Shippo asked.

"He was the only incarnation that couldn't be found after the battle," Sesshoumaru calmly explained.

"I thought Miroku sucked him into the Kazaana, I watched it from Kanna's mirror," Kagura sputtered in anger.

"He was sucked into the void. I watched it!" Shippo yelled as his emerald eyes glared at the envelope.

Sesshoumaru removed the enveloped from his desk and opened it. He pulled out the letter and laid it on the desk. It was a simple white piece of paper with a red spider mark adorning it. Kagura tensed and all that fear returned to her. She reached up to lay a delicate hand on her heart. It's beating assured that she was still free.

"That's the same sign that was left in the car of the drunk driver," Kouga growled.

"It seems that we have a new threat. Whether this is Hakudoushi or not, I want it killed," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Do you think we should share information with Koenma yet?" Shippo cautiously asked.

"The spirit ruler is incompetent, we don't need Reikai's help in anything," Sesshoumaru proudly stated.

"What about Enma?" Kagura inquired.

"He isn't one to be trusted either, he was made from the darken souls of the Tama and of the negative energy from the Miko," Sesshoumaru seriously explained. "We can't trust anyone."

"Kagome is to important to lose again," Shippo whispered.

Kouga looked over to the kit. He could smell the regret pouring off of him in waves. The Houshi had explained everything to him. He knew about Shippo's last words to her. Kouga couldn't blame the kit for being eaten up with guilt, he felt guilty for not being a better friend. He knew that Shippo wouldn't accept any words of comfort; only Kagome could comfort him. Kouga was positive the Miko wouldn't hold any grudges; Shippo was only a child at the time.

_"I guess you'll be leaving tomorrow…again." Shippo whispered._

_"Shippo…I have to do this," Kagome whispered as she laid her hand against his cheek._

_"Why can't you let someone else do this?" Shippo angrily asked. Kagome pulled her hand away and stared at him in shock._

_"This is my responsibility…I can't pass it to someone else," Kagome incredulously answered._

_"I'm your responsibility too…and you constantly leave me!" Shippo growled._

_"Shippo…I have no choice in **these** matters. I have great burdens," Kagome growled back as her eyes began to mist._

_"There is always a **choice**! Why can't I come with?" He yelled as his emerald eyes light up in sorrow._

_"Because I will be walking through the land of the dead…not the forest!" Kagome yelled at him._

_"Then you mine as while stay there…you're slowly becoming dead to me," Shippo whispered before he turned around and left. _

"The Miko is a valued ally," Sesshoumaru agreed.

He didn't like Makai that much, but he respected the Miko in some ways. She had managed to end many wars between youkai and Ningens. His eyes narrowed as he dismissed the three from his study. He turned around so he could stare out the window in thought. Sesshoumaru was irritated, he felt like he was missing something important.

* * *

Yukina had finally finished healing Yusuke of his wounds. Kuwabara walked over to her and began to tell her how sweet and kind she was. Yukina smiled and blushed slightly at his praise. She didn't think her healing was that impressive. Yusuke turned his angry glare to the silent Kurama in the corner of the room. They had immediately had gone back to Genkai's temple in order to heal. Well, he was the only one that needed to be healed since Kagome healed the rest. Hiei had finally woken up from his passed out stage and he sat in a tree outside of the temple. 

Yusuke continued to glare at Kurama in anger. Kuwabara was oblivious to the tension since he was talking to Yukina. Hiei glanced back at the temple and sighed. He didn't know the full story to the Miko in the Tama. Hiei could tell that the woman was extremely pure despite the small darkness in her soul. He could tell that darkness was not her own, it was like it attached itself to her. Kurama finally let out a ragged sigh and stared at Yusuke. Yusuke was pissed; they were supposed to be a team. He couldn't understand what Kurama had chosen to hide this time.

"So…what's this woman to you?" Yusuke coldly asked.

"She's not just a woman," Kurama began.

"I know…she's some damn all powerful Miko," Yusuke hatefully interrupted.

"Youko knew her when she was alive, she is a Miko bound to the Tama," Kurama snapped.

"She's the enemy!" Yusuke shouted. Yukina winced at the volume of his voice. Kuwabara placed a comforting hand on her hand.

"Yusuke, she was pained and in turmoil…I don't think she's an enemy," Kuwabara calmly stated. Yusuke's eyebrows raise in shock, his best friend was disagreeing with him.

"She defend an enemy and attacked Kurama…she also is manipulating Koenma!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Kagome's story goes back long before you were born, long before she was even born," Kurama sighed.

"That doesn't make any sense," Yusuke growled.

"She fell in love with Kuronue. Kagome has a tragic past that makes her feel guilt about her choices. She also had merged the rest of the soul with Kikyo's piece. Kagome not only carries the pure soul of the Tama, she carries Kikyo's cold and calculating soul along with the tainted souls of the Tama," Kurama explained in hopes of satisfying Yusuke.

"Just because she carries tainted souls doesn't give her a right to defend Inuyasha who's obliviously an enemy," Yusuke scoffed at his partner.

"Kagome tried to separate the souls from her body but never did accomplish it. When she came back from the original land of the dead, she found her Kuronue dead. The tainted souls corrupted her choice and she tried to kill me," Kurama replayed the event in his head like a story.

"Then why defend her?" Yusuke demanded. Kurama gave a saddened smile from his corner. Yusuke frowned at the look and Kuwabara sighed.

"I wanted her for a mate, but her heart was taken by Kuronue. I understand why she tried to kill me. The corrupted souls placed the blame of his death on my head. She only tried to right a wrong," Kurama simply explained. Even he wanted the Miko dead when he thought she was the cause of his partner's death.

"I don't care about her past, her actions speak louder now," Yusuke coldly said.

"I defend her because I understand the pain and because a part of my soul still cares for her. She was the one that cursed me to die doing the thing I loved most. Kagome was also the one that separated the realms," Kurama explained with a dry tone.

Yusuke growled, he didn't care about her past. It even sounded cold to him that he didn't care. The safety of his team came first no matter how tragic the Miko's past was. Yusuke was about to retort when Hiei jumped through the window. He took a seat on the windowsill.

"You mentioned Inuyasha," Hiei calmly began since he knew who Inuyasha was. Shippo had told him all about Inuyasha and the battle with Naraku.

"Inuyasha was the one that she defended," Yusuke roughly said.

Hiei grinned at the drama that was unfolding, "Inuyasha was her beloved."

Kurama's eyebrow rose as he listened to this new information. He hadn't heard much of Inuyasha while he was at the village. All he knew was that Inuyasha was a loved one of the sort. Yusuke could now understand why the Miko had reacted so badly to the hanyou. He wondered if he would act the same with Keiko if anything happened to her.

"He was resurrected hanyou, there's a difference," Yusuke said.

"Inuyasha died in the final battle with Naraku. He took a fatal hit for her because he loved her," Hiei explained.

"She should know that he's not the same," Yusuke scoffed.

"That's so sad," Yukina whispered as her eyes watered. Hiei looked nervous as he looked over at his sister. Kuwabara pulled her into a hug as she continued to speak. "Her fist love dies protecting her, then her second love dies, and then she is met with resurrected first love. My heart aches for her."

"It is horrible," Kuwabara agreed. He was surprised that Miko wasn't crazed with that type of heartache.

"As tragic as it is, she must be dealt with an enemy," Yusuke firmly said.

"I have to disagree with you," Kurama quickly said.

"I have to disagree also," Kuwabara agreed to disagree.

"Matters like this don't concern me," Hiei snorted before he jumped into the tree again.

"What is there to disagree with?" Yusuke demanded.

"Her emotions are toyed with, she may not fight him, but she won't join with him," Kurama firmly said.

"How would you feel if you were put in that situation with Keiko?" Kuwabara whispered as he looked at Yukina. Yusuke scoffed and turned away from the group, a situation like that he feared the most.

* * *

It was a silent and cold night that would make even the Youkai shiver. The air around the area just seemed thick with malice. The young woman blinked her brown eyes before she held the keys tighter in her hand. Footsteps echoed behind her as she sped up her pace. The car was only a few feet away. Her keys fell to the ground with a clink and she cursed. She knelt down picked up the keys in a hurry. Her eyes studied the pair of feet that stopped in front of her. She couldn't help but feel the fear spread through her mind. 

Her brown eyes traveled up the black boots. She followed the jean material up to clean and neat white dress shirt. The man's face held a soothing smile that disturbed her to no end. His short brown hair was pushed away from his eyes. Her brown eyes met his brown eyes and she stood and backed away. Those eyes flashed violet as he smiled at her.

"Are you Yukimura Keiko?" The man kindly asked.

"Who wants to know?" Keiko warily asked as put the keys in her hand so they poked through her closed fingers like claws.

"You're boyfriend's Yusuke Urameshi, right?" The man asked with a humored voice.

"How do you know Yusuke?" Keiko demanded; she didn't like the feel of this person.

"I know Yusuke because I want to kill him," the man calmly announced.

Keiko's eyes widened and she took off running down the street. She screamed as something tackled her to the ground. Her back hit the sidewalk as the man held her down by the neck. Keiko choked for air and brought her fist up towards his face. The keys cut across his face and left large gashes. He pulled back with a hiss and Keiko got up to run. She fell to the ground as he reached out and grabbed her ankle.

"You bitch!" The man menacingly growled.

Keiko turned to hit him again and he pulled back. His anger got the better of him and he wrapped her hair in his fist. He pulled her head back before he slammed into the lamppost. She stopped struggling and her form went limp. He smiled at his work and wiped the blood away from his cuts. Reaching down he picked up her form and walked through a portal. Everything would go perfect and he would have his Miko broken to his will. He laughed as he planned everything out so perfectly.

* * *

Author's Note:

Oh! A cliffhanger! You'll never guess who the man is! The whole idea to make the villain who he is came to me when I listening to Nirvana. What Nirvana and the villain have to do with each other, I have no clue what so ever. The villain came to me and I thought perfect twist in order to make the story longer.

I'm going to be posting another fic with Kagome and Kuronue for a pairing it will be called the Broken Angel

Please leave a review! I'm going to post any replies to reviews at caffeinepsycho.blogspot, there's also a link my profile


	2. Legends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song; I don't own the YYH or IY group

"I am the son  
And the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar"  
(The Smiths)

* * *

Legends

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories/ Text book reading_

**Stressed**

* * *

Sarayashiki High School was considered to be a school where the education system truly worked. The students that attended to reach a goal of making a future; it was greatly appreciated place. The students that constantly ditched and ran for the door every chance they got found this place to be a prison of toture. One of these students sat on the right hand side of the classroom in the very back. His face was currently laying on his book with drool coming from his mouth. If you listened closely you could hear a light snore emitting from this student.

It was the last year for this one student, he surprisingly made it to his final year. He struggled through summer school; most of the struggling was getting out of his bed. Today was a day that he planned to skip; unfortunately, a girl that had caught his heart and caught him on the roof pushed him into class. It was supposed to be an exciting class; they were studying the legend of the tragic Miko. As soon as the teacher began to talk, his head hit the book and he fell asleep.

"Yusuke Urameshi! Wake up this instant!" The male teacher yelled as he picked the blow-horn off his desk.

The teacher's emerald eyes narrowed in frustration when the teen mumbled 'no mommy.' With the blow-horn in hand, the teacher walked over to Yusuke's desk. The teacher nudged Yusuke once before he held the horn a few inches from his face. Counting to five the other students covered their ears, knowing the routine. The teacher sighed and pressed the button. One loud honk jerked Yusuke from his sleep and sent him flying backwards in his seat.

"Good to see you awake," the teacher commented as he ran a hand through his auburn hair. Yusuke sat on the floor temporarily confused and deaf. The teacher turned around and mouthed a few words before he walked to the front of the room. Yusuke shook his head and sat in his seat again as his hearing came back.

"What the hell was that for Yasuo!" Yusuke angrily yelled, not bothering with respect. Yasuo rolled his eyes at the teens offensive behavior.

"I thought it was time to wake you, since you seemed to be calling for your mother," Yasuo commented with a smirk. Yusuke would never admit it to anyone, but Yasuo was the only teacher that Yusuke held any respect for. Yasuo didn't take things to heart and he always managed to laugh at situations. Yusuke's cheeks were slightly red from embarrassment and anger as he mumbled a few vulgar words.

"Now, Yusuke, can you tell me what the Tragic Miko is about?" Yasuo questioned, the teacher did worry about the student. He always tried to teach Yusuke new things.

"It's about a chick that met a tragic end," Yusuke sheepishly answered.

"Very good, but to be more specific please read the legend alone for the next hour." Yasuo stated as he sat down behind his desk and continued to read. The students looked to the clock before they all moaned.

Yusuke glared at the teacher for a moment before he looked at the clock. There still was an hour of class left. Letting his brown eyes slide over to his left, he saw his only friend/rival reading the story. Yusuke snorted at the boy in the blue uniform. He was surprised that the carrot top could read. Yusuke glared at Kuwabara for actually studying. Looking everywhere but at the book for five minutes, he finally growled in aggravation. Flipping to the legend he began to read about the Miko that he dubbed 'chick'.

* * *

_The Shikon no Tama was a power to rival any youkai that crossed its path. It could grant a human's deepest desire, or could grant unimaginable strength to a youkai. It was forced into existence in a last attempt to stop the evil youkai that wished for power. It was placed in the care of Miko Kikyo who lost her life and love because of the Tama. It was burned with the Miko and appeared in the side of another young Miko who knew nothing of it. _

_Forced from her home the young Miko was attacked by a giant centipede youkai that bit the jewel from her side. The young Miko released the hanyou that once sought the jewel from the tree of ages in order to save her self and the jewel. The Inu hanyou, Inuyasha easily killed the youkai and then turned on the Miko. The young Miko resembled the Miko that once guarded the Tama. She resembled his lost love, the one who pinned him to the tree.

* * *

_

'Idiot fell for a girl that could fry his ass,' Yusuke thought with a snicker.

* * *

_The young Miko shattered the Tama across Japan. She and the hanyou Inuyasha began a four-year search for the jewel shards. They met an orphaned Kitsune, a Houshi that had been cursed, and a Taijiya whose village was slaughtered by a foul youkai. As they traveled they, all became close companions that would die for each other. Their friendship was frowned upon because hanyous were hated, and youkai were feared. The young Miko cared for the Kitsune as her own and loved the hanyou much like her incarnation._

_Their travels led them to find that a youkai by the name of Naraku was the one to cause the betrayal between Kikyo and Inuyasha. Vowing revenge the group collected the shards only to have them stolen by the resurrected Miko Kikyo. They collected more shards and soon continued their quest to destroy Naraku. He was the youkai that cursed the Houshi, killed the Taijiya's village, and took her brother as a puppet for his destructive acts._

_On the day of the final battle with Naraku, he managed to kill the Taijiya's brother by removing the shard in his back. He then injured the Houshi to the point of death. The young Miko was about to destroy the being that carried Naraku's heart when he sent an attack at her. The Hanyou, Inuyasha took the attack and protected the Miko. The Miko's heart was torn as she watched the one she loved die. Turning her rage to the heart of the evil, she sent one last Hamaya and destroyed Naraku. She damned his soul to the deepest depths of hell._

_She then healed the Taijiya and the Houshi of their wounds so they would live. Taking the Shikon no Tama from the bloodied ground, she connected it and wished upon it. She bound her soul to the Tama in an attempt to free the soul of the original Miko. She like the original Miko became a trapped soul within the Tama for all eternity.

* * *

_

'That sucks,' Yusuke thought as he turned the page.

* * *

_It was said that Miko was freed by her Kitsune son and appeared in the village shrine. She lived within the village for three months, adjusting to daily life once more. She was said to have made an ally of the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru. She then protected the Royal Crest from two youkai thieves. She had trapped the legendary thief Youko Kurama and his partner Kuronue within a barrier.

* * *

_

"What the hell?" Yusuke muttered. He then looked to his left to see Kuwabara looking at him with the same look of confusion. They both went back to their textbooks.

* * *

_Youko Kurama was able to escape her barrier, leaving his partner behind. She had shot the other with a ya and injured him. When she came upon him, she took pity and helped him regain his health. The other thief known as Kuronue returned to with the Miko to her village. They stayed together for sevens months, neither leaving each other's side. The Miko grew to love the thief until one day his partner came to find him alive._

_The Miko at this time learned that the souls of the Tama had not all been released. The darkened souls of the Tama were growing more powerful. Her dead love came back to her in a dream and told her to seek out and use Amenonuhoko. The heavenly spear would separate they souls from her body, thus allowing her to purify them. She left Kuronue in her village with Youko and traveled to Yomi. When she left, Kuronue left with Youko on one last thieving._

_The Miko arrived at Yomi and entered the gates. She traveled and met Izanami who questioned her. She soon faced Kuronue's soul. She accused Izanami of playing tricks, but the soul admitted that it was truly him. Izanami gave Amenonuhoko to the Miko. The Miko then found out that Youko had been the cause of his death. She vowed blood for blood before she ran out leaving her love in the darkness. In her rage she attacked Youko. Saying farewell to loved ones she let the darkened souls power her rage._

_Using Amenonuhoko, she forged another realm in whick all youkai where banished into. She called this realm the Makai. Youko attacked her back and caused four gashes across her chest. Using the blood from her gashes she created the plants and the realm of Makai. She said 'made from blood, they will always crave blood.' Using her power, she pushed the spear to Yomi. She destroyed Yomi and created a place where spirits could go and have a chance to be reincarnated. The Miko then cursed Youko to die doing the thing he loved most._

_The Miko began to fade from the world. No one truly knows what happened to her. It was said that the gods banished her into the Tama for all eternity for her crimes. The Tama and her vanished as did Amenonuhoko. It was rumored that she destroyed herself by using all her power in attempt to create the realms and seal youkai away. Many believe that the Miko created the realms in her rage, knowing what she was doing. She was said to have made Reikai for her lost love and the Makai in order to to protect her loved ones and rid the world of Youko.

* * *

_

'That's some deep shit,' Yusuke thought as the tale made him shiver. He flipped to the back of his book and looked up the Shikon no Tama. He then began to read about that tale, fully understanding why the Miko did what she did. He jumped when the bell chimed; he was engrossed in the tale notice the other students leaving.

"No homework," Yasuo yelled.

Yusuke looked up to see Kuwabara walking over to him. Picking up the textbook they both regarded each other silently.

"I got that creepy feeling again," Kuwabara muttered so Yasuo wouldn't hear them.

"That mentioned Kurama…no other legends mentioned Kurama before," Yusuke pointed out.

"I know, do you think we should report this to Koenma?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, I didn't know this story was in here before," Yusuke muttered.

"Leaving so soon?" Yasuo joked.

"See ya," Yusuke muttered with a wave of the hand.

"Remember that there is truth to every tale," Yasuo said as they left, his emerald eyes sparkled in amusement.

They both left with confusion evident in their eyes. Another teacher slipped into the room and leaned against the wall. Her red eyes landed on Yasuo as he turned around to face her. He smiled her and she merely smirked, letting her short black hair cover her eyes. Taking the hair band from her wrist, she pulled her hair up back into a short ponytail that reached the end of her neck. Placing three small feathers in her ponytail, she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Did you do your job?" She coolly asked.

"Of course Gura, did you do yours?" Yasuo calmly questioned, even though the excitement leaked through.

"Of course, I merely played a substitute for the Kitsune's class. Meiou High is a lot nicer then this place," Gura commented.

"Did you see his reaction?" Yasuo commented, ignoring her comment.

"His eyes widened and then he kept everything hidden," Gura explained.

"Good, it's only a matter of time now," Yasuo muttered with hope.

"If she returns as vengeful as ever…then what?" Gura asked.

"Then I'll follow her to hell," Yasuo answered through narrow eyes. 'I lost her twice, and I won't lose her again.'

"Did you talk to the old one?" Gura questioned.

"No, Agou approached her and told her of who she descended from and that she owed him a favor. She will play her role without much care," Yasuo explained.

* * *

Yusuke stretched as soon as he reached the last step of his school. The day was over and he was finally free. Scratching his chest, his green uniform reflected the light from the sun. He looked over to see Kuwabara yawning. Smacking Kuwabara over the head, he earned a glare.

"What was that for?" Kuwabara shouted.

"For being stupid," Yusuke muttered.

"If I'm so stupid then why did the university accept me?" Kuwabara smugly asked.

"Because they were desperate," Yusuke replied with a smirk before he started to walk. Instead of turning into the nearest ally, Yusuke continued to walk until they boarded a bus.

"I thought we had to see the baby." Kuwabara questioned.

"I left my communicator at Genkai's," Yusuke sheepishly said.

"Nice," Kuwabara dryly said as he turned his brown gaze to the passing buildings.

They remained silent through the trip to Genkai's temple. Kuwabara kept wondering about the young Miko and Youko. It was strange that there had been a legend like that in the textbook. Normally Koenma made sure to keep the names out of the public. Sighing he watched as the bus they traveled on headed for the temple. The buildings became trees and he sighed again, he was a city boy to the core. He didn't like being in the forest. With a slight screech, the bus came to a stop and they got off.

"I hate stairs," Yusuke muttered.

"We could use the exercise," Kuwabara mumbled to Yusuke. They hadn't been working that much, Reikai was quiet, and Makai hadn't caused any trouble.

"Just because I need it, doesn't mean I have to like it," Yusuke pointed out as they began to walk. Bending over to catch their breath, they noticed a small tornado leave the grounds. Kuwabara frowned as he looked from the tornado to Yusuke.

"I sensed a **very** powerful youkai," Kuwabara confirmed Yusuke's suspicion.

"Let's go check the old woman," Yusuke stated as they ran inside.

* * *

The old woman sat in her tearoom, calmly sipping on her china. She had long since sensed the youki that was headed her way. It had been fifty years since she last seen the youkai that offered her proof that he knew her ancestors. He had explained to her fifty years ago that a Miko saved her ancestor Rin many times from youkai. He never mentioned the Miko's name, only that a debt was to be repaid. He had done Genkai many favors by telling her where she received her psychic powers. Rin had been trained as a Taijiya.

The girl was also Sesshoumaru's charge; he protected her and treated her as a daughter. The youkai explained that the Tama holding this Miko prisoner reappeared when Rin was in deep meditation with the Houshi Miroku. There was a strange ki to it and before the Houshi could stop her, she reached out and grasped it. She was then thrown into a world of darkness. She had explained that she had saw Kagome, and Kagome had gifted her.

From that day on, any person having Rin's blood had displayed extraordinary power. Rin had claimed that Kagome had granted her deepest wish, to be like the Miko. The youkai had then shown her proof of this story by placing the Shikon no Tama in her hand. Genkai had then taken the Tama, and as if being there herself, she saw what he told. The ki radiating from the Tama quickly ceased, but she felt a purity of Miko ki. She was convinced that this youkai spoke the truth.

"Are you willing to repay your ancestors debt?" The youkai asked as he stepped into the room. His long black hair was held in a high ponytail that reached his lower back. Her tiger brown eyes clashed with his dirt brown eyes.

"Depending on what you what me to do," Genkai replied.

"Remember the Shikon no Tama I passed to you fifty years ago?" He asked.

"Yes Agou, I do remember," Genkai calmly assured.

"I need you to let your student take it to spirit world," Agou stated.

"Why?" She calmly asked.

"The only person that can bring back the Miko is Koenma," Agou explained.

"Why now, why bring her back?" Genkai suspiciously answered.

"Here family wants her back, and she is needed," Agou snapped trying to remain calm.

"Very well," Genkai reluctantly agreed. "The Reikai prince will not be harmed."

"I assure you no harm to the prince," Agou confirmed. "Don't tell your student of the Shikon, let him find it."

* * *

Author's Note:

I haven't decided whether to place this as Kuronue and Kagome, or Youko and Kagome. The pairing could go either way depending on how everything is played out.  
Please review and give a thought


	3. Freedom

"I am the son and the heir  
Of nothing in particular"  
(The Smiths)

* * *

Freedom 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories/ flashbacks_

**Stressed**

* * *

_500 Hundred Years Ago_

_It was beautiful. She sat alone in the darkness with only the hitodama to give her light. She ran a pale hand through her pale black hair. It had been to long since she had seen the sun and felt the caress of the wind. It was coming, the heavenly spear that had been released from its prison in Yomi, was descending. The goddess of death smirked as she prepared her self for the freedom she was about to receive. Izanami opened her pale eyes as she turned her head to the right. The hitodama had scattered along with the souls._

_"Finally…freedom," she whispered with a hunger._

_The spear came crashing through Yomi. It pierced the ground with its sharpened tip as it pulsed. Izanami pushed herself from the throne and slowly walked towards the spear. It pulsed once more and she gasped as she felt her soul beg for freedom. The hitodama began to vanish. She looked behind her and saw that the one soul the Miko had called Kuronue was still standing in the shadows._

_"This land is being free, do you wish to remain in the shadows?" Izanami questioned._

_"I merely wait," Kuronue vaguely replied. Izanami turned her gaze back to the spear and watched as the blade pulsed red. A red mist came from the spear before it continued to pulse gold. Izanami walked over and watched as the mist took the form of a red toddler with black hair. She picked the toddler up and rocked him._

_"He has a strong ki, he will be a great ruler," Izanami whispered as she looked at the toddler._

_"It seems that Kagome created a ruler for the next realm," Kuronue commented before he watched them both vanish._

_"When he grows up, Enma will be a powerful ruler," Izanami's spirit confirmed as they vanished.

* * *

_

Yusuke had allowed his brown gaze to scan the shrine grounds for any damage. When he had found none he rushed into the room Genkai occupied. Genkai raised a graying pink eyebrow at his rude intrusion before she sipped her tea. Kuwabara soon followed as he tried to sense any more youkai. Yusuke stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked over to her. Her eyes were closed and she was sipping the tea as if nothing had happened.

"I sensed a youkai and saw something leave," Yusuke stated.

"Good afternoon to you too," Genkai mumbled as she set her teacup down.

"Did you sense any youkai?" Kuwabara asked with a bit more calm and politeness.

"No," Genkai calmly answered.

"So you'll answer him but not your own student?" Yusuke growled.

"Dimwit, the other dimwit asked nicely," Genkai smugly said.

"Whatever," Yusuke mumbled.

"I know you aren't here to train, so why are you two here?" Genkai asked. Kuwabara sat down and Yusuke followed suit.

"We were wondering if you knew anything about the Shikon no Tama?" Yusuke asked. Genkai raised another eyebrow at this turn of events.

"What would you like to know?" Genkai asked.

"What happened to the Miko?" Yusuke quickly asked. Genkai sighed as she picked up her teacup and traced the rim with her thumbs.

"I never truly found out…but you can find your answers in the box," Genkai answered as she motioned to the small jewelry box in front of her. Kuwabara reached forward and brushed the oak lid with his fingertips. He quickly pulled them away and frowned.

"What's in it?" Yusuke asked, not liking his friend's reaction.

"Don't know…a friend gave it to me a while back," Genkai muttered. Yusuke's face turned red.

"Don't know? Why the hell don't you know?" Yusuke yelled in annoyance.

"Can't open it," Genkai annoyingly answered.

"And this will help how?" Yusuke dryly asked.

"I sense some weird energy," Kuwabara muttered as he ran his fingers along the design. He traced the faded figure of a bat and noted that there was a scythe design for the lock. He ran his fingers over the lock and smirked when he heard a click. Yusuke was about to yell again, when he heard a click. Genkai's eyes widened when she realized that the stupider of the two opened it.

"How the hell…" Yusuke trailed off as he looked over the lid.

"Pretty," Kuwabara mumbled.

They both stared at the dull pink orb. It was the size of a large marble. Even in its dull state, it radiated energy. Kuwabara frowned and Genkai noticed that the oaf was trying to focus on something.

"What's the matter?" Yusuke asked as he took out his communicator.

"It's a pure ki, but it isn't a living ki. The dead don't have ki…it's just existing," Kuwabara mumbled. Yusuke nodded and flipped open the communicator. A cheery girl with sky blue hair and pink eyes appeared.

"Why, hello Yusuke," the girl greeted.

"We need you to open a portal to Koenma's office," Yusuke stated as he ignored her greeting.

"People don't know how to greet anymore," Botan sighed.

"Botan," Yusuke warningly growled.

"Right, right," she mumbled as she opened a portal.

* * *

Suiichi stood at the bottom of Genkai's shrine and stared up the steps. He knew he could climb these with ease; it was just the point of climbing them. He had been shocked today and was not up to any activity. He had read his name in a human textbook today, which he knew shouldn't have even existed. Running a hand through his thick red hair, he let his emerald gaze land at the top of the steps. Turning his attention to the left side of the forest he frowned.

"Hiei," Suiichi called out to the youkai.

"Hn," was the response as the youkai appeared on his right side.

"What are you doing her?" Suiichi asked.

"I've come to see what has you riled," Hiei simply answered. Truth was, he wanted to know about this Miko. He hadn't faced a strong opponent since the youkai tournament in Makai.

"My name is in a human text," Suiichi answered. Hiei's eyes slightly widened, but the crimson color hid any signs of that.

"You mean…" Hiei trailed.

"Yes, my youkai name," Suiichi finished.

"How did that happen?" Hiei asked with a smirk. Suiichi opened his mind and allowed the telepath to see what he read in his book. Hiei was slightly surprised to find that the fox was involved with the Shikon no Tama.

'Is it the same Tama Kichi and Rin guarded?' Hiei wondered. 'Could it be the Tama that my two guardians worried about?'

Hiei still remembered the day he was fell into Ningen-kai and as a toddler. The two human had accepted him into the village. He had constantly heard stories of the Miko and watched plays of her. Hiei's eyes glazed over as he remembered the pained look the Kitsune would get in his emerald eyes when they mentioned her. He clearly remembered the Kitsune, known as Shippo weeping over the shrine made to her. He had explained that the Miko was his mother. Him and the Kitsune grew close, both knowing the lost of a mother.

He never found out how the Miko birthed a youkai. He was young and the village was attacked. He once again found his way back into Makai. Hiei now knew that the Miko adopted the Kitsune. It was strange back then and it was still strange. Hiei wanted to know what connection Kurama held to the Miko. If he held a connection to the Miko, there was a chance that Kitsune would know where Shippo was. He would just remain silent and hold his cards till the right time came.

"I want to find out how my name is in the book, and I figured I could get Yusuke to get Botan to open a portal," Kurama explained.

"Hn," Hiei muttered as his own thoughts raced.

They both traveled up the stairs and once they made it, they came upon Genkai. She closed a wooden box with a loud snap. Hiei's eyes widened at the box, Kurama took note that he seemed familiar with it. He then let his emerald gaze scan the box noticing it held a strange ki. Something about the ki felt so very familiar, it was like a name being mentioned. You know the name and dwell on it for days claiming you heard it somewhere only to forget about it.

* * *

_"What's in the box Rin?" A small youkai asked. His red eyes sparkled in curiosity as he eyed the box. The young woman smiled as she unconsciously held the box tighter in her hands. She sighed and kneeled down to the child's eye level. She opened the box with ease and the child's eyes narrowed in dissatisfaction. All he saw was a dull pink orb. He snorted at the object._

_"What's wrong Hiei?" Rin questioned._

_"It's just a dumb jewel," Hiei voiced in disappointment. Rin lightly laughed as she sat down and put the box holding the jewel between them._

_"This 'dumb jewel' is very special," Rin began. Hiei raised an eyebrow, his curiosity slightly returning._

_"How so?" He questioned as he sat and leaned forward._

_"This is the Shikon no Tama, and a very special girl lives inside," Rin explained._

_"Is she tiny? How can she fit?" Hiei asked as he poked the jewel._

_"She no longer has a body," Rin laughed in mirth._

_"No body? Is she dead?" Hiei asked._

_"No, no, no…she can never die," Rin softly said._

_"Never…never ever?" Hiei asked as his eyes widened in shock._

_"She can't die, because she is not living and is not dead," Rin began, trying to simplify it._

_"Is she the undead?" Hiei questioned with a hint of disgust._

_"No, she just exists," Rin simply said._

_"Can she come out and play with us?" Hiei asked._

_"No, she must rest for a very **long** time," Rin stressed._

_"Aww," Hiei pouted._

_"One day she will come out a play," Rin whispered with hope. Hiei brightened at this._

_"Will she play with me?" Hiei asked. Rin tilted her head and smiled._

_"Maybe…she will have to play with another first," Rin stated as her eyes darkened._

_"I hope she comes out soon," Hiei said as he watched her close the box. Hiei heard a soft sigh and looked over to see Kichi standing in the doorway with her head leaning against the wood. She smiled and held her hand out. Hiei jumped up and ran over to her, taking her hand eagerly._

_"She'll come out when someone gives her a lot of energy," Kichi assured. Hiei merely tilted his head and nodded in understanding. In truth, he didn't know what she meant.

* * *

_

Genkai had looked over and invited the youkai in. Hiei stood in the doorway with his eyes glazed over. The red had dulled; this signaled he was lost in memory. Kurama took note of this and knew Hiei never got lost in thought. He looked over and followed his friend's gaze to where the box was. The box triggered the memory. Kurama left Hiei in the doorway and walked inside. He sat on a pillow and watched as Genkai took a seat. He figured that she didn't want guests when she didn't offer tea.

"What is it you want?" Genkai asked as her eyes dulled in boredom.

"I haven't seen Yusuke all day and wanted him to contact Botan," Kurama directly said.

"What's wrong with your communicator?" Genkai asked.

"It broke when a youkai attacked me last week," Kurama explained. His pride still injured. He never sensed the youkai coming; he was distracted in his thoughts.

"Dimwit already left to Reikai," Genkai said as she stood up and left. Hiei snapped out of his memories when he heard this.

"Why were you in possession of the Shikon no Tama?" Hiei softly demanded.

"How do you know of that?" Genkai sharply asked.

'How does he know of it?' Kurama wondered as he looked at the fire apparition.

Hiei took his Katana from his hip and held it front of him. He slowly undid the leather binding on the handle. Genkai raised a graying pink eyebrow in wonder as he undid the binding. Kurama's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he remembered the time that Hiei's Katana broke. Hiei had simply left the metal on the ground and took the handle. He had always thought that it was simply out of some weird respect. Kurama looked closer and saw that it was the same handle as before.

Hiei slide the leather down an inch once it was loose enough. Kurama didn't see anything at first. It appeared as if there was a chip in the handle of the Katana. He tossed the katana to Genkai and she caught it effortlessly. She studied the handle and her eyes widened in slight surprise. She had known Hiei was old, but she never guessed he was that old. She ran her fingers over the engraving; it was the petals of a Sakura blossom outlined in pink.

"This is a special symbol…how did you receive it?" Genkai questioned as she tossed the katana back.

"The original katana was given to be by Rin," Hiei explained.

"She had Sesshoumaru make the sword," Genkai stated more then asked.

"How do you know?" Hiei questioned in suspicion.

"I'm an ancestor," Genkai quickly said.

"Her ancestors have shrank over the years," Hiei muttered as he wrapped the handle. Genkai glared at him before she looked over at the confused Kitsune.

"Rin used the ya that the Miko had given her to make some of that handle. That mark only appears on…"

"I know," Hiei interrupted. Too much was being said in his opinion.

"What Miko?" Kurama asked with a feeling of dread.

"None of your concern," Genkai brushed him off.

"That mark gives you certain…advantages," Genkai stated. Hiei nodded, he knew he was protected from some Mikos and some Houshi. They're few Houshi and Mikos that tried to destroy him for having such a holy mark bestowed upon him.

"What mark?" Kurama asked. His patience was thinning very quickly.

"The mark of those close to the gods," Genkai answered. Genkai watched as Kurama's eyes widened in realization as he remembered the box. That box was familiar because that was Kuronue's box. Kuronue had stolen the box on his first raid with Youko. He had given that box to Kagome; Kurama remembered watching the exchange from the shadows. He remembered the awed look in her eyes over a simple gift. Kagome had embraced Kuronue that day and held him close. It was the first time Youko had witnessed his friend truly smile in happiness.

"Where is the Shikon no Tama now?" Kurama asked.

"It is on its way to Reikai," Genkai answered.

"Yusuke," Kurama mumbled

_"She'll come out when someone gives her a lot of energy," Kichi assured._

Hiei laughed as he turned around and walked out the door. He left a stunned Genkai and Kurama in the room. He now understood what she meant all those years ago. He gripped the handle of his katana and smirked.

"Time to play," he whispered as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out what looked like a compact. He opened it up and immediately saw Botan on it.

"Open a portal to Reikai," Hiei said as he closed it. He could break through the barrier like the other times, but he didn't want to hear the toddler complain. He just wanted to watch the show. As he stepped through the portal, he felt Kurama come through with him.

* * *

Yusuke pushed open the doors to the Reikai prince's office. He watched as papers scattered from the force of the door. He grinned and turned to find the toddler sitting at his desk with his face turning pure red.

"Damn it! Don't you ever knock?" Koenma exploded as his pacifier landed on the desk.

Kuwabara shook his head as Yusuke knocked on the door and walked through. Koenma slapped himself in the center of his face as he counted to ten. He opened his eyes and stuck his pacifier back in his mouth. His brown eyes glared at Yusuke as he sat in front of his desk. Yusuke opened his book to the legend and threw it on Koenma's desk. He effectively scattered more papers.

"I thought you kept Makai and Ningen-kai separate," Yusuke said as he leaned back with a smug look on his face. Koenma glared at the spirit detective before he noticed Youko Kurama's name in the book. His pacifier fell to the floor in shock.

"Where did you get this?" Koenma seriously demanded.

"School," Yusuke said as if it was the most obvious answer.

"You actually go?" Koenma questioned. Yusuke glared and Kuwabara snickered.

"Well…" Yusuke expectantly said as he motioned to the book.

"GEORGE!" Koenma yelled, scattering more papers.

"Yes Koenma sir?" The blue oni questioned as he ran into the office. Koenma threw the book and smacked the oni in the dead center of his face with the text.

"What is the meaning of this?" Koenma questioned.

"Ah…I don't know," George supplied.

"How did this make it past the legends and lore department?" Koenma growled.

"The keeper of the legends, myths, and lore was sick so he called in a substitute," George proudly answered.

"Sick," Koenma eerily repeated.

"Yes," George confirmed.

"Spirits…don't…get…SICK!" Koenma bellowed as he began to hyperventilate.

"I could send her up," George offered, wanting the blame off his shoulders.

"Fine," Koenma growled. George ran over to the phone and dialed a number.

"Can you send Sango to Koenma's office?" George asked. He paused and shook his head as the voice said something. He hung up after a 'thanks'.

"Well?" Koenma asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"What do **you** want?" Sango questioned as she walked into the office.

Yusuke turned around to get a look at the spirit. He noticed Kuwabara step back and shiver. Yusuke noted the long onyx hair that reached her mid back. Her brown eyes glared with fire at the Reikai prince. Her stride was confident and she was dressed in a traditional kimono. The kimono appeared to be made of dark blue silk with silver phoenixes wrapping around her arm.

"Why were you filling in for the keeper of legends, myths and lore?" Koenma questioned.

"He got sick," Sango answered.

"Spirits don't get sick," Koenma stressed.

'They do with the right items,' Sango thought.

"He drank some bad tea," Sango offered.

"I don't think you have the experience to fill in for that department," Koenma voiced. Sango walked over to him and pinched his cheek. She leaned in close to his ear.

"I know his department as well as he knows mine," Sango whispered. "Don't presume that since your **prince**, that you can order me around. I will **always**, quote me on this, **always** be older and stronger then you."

"The brat may be a brat, but you can't threaten him," Yusuke warned as he stood up. She turned around, looked up at him, and smirked.

"The boy who died and came back," Sango observed. "You sound like a fairytale gone wrong." She smirked at his stunned features and held her the back of her hand to him. He looked at the symbol that appeared painted on. The Sakura blossoms were a dark pink.

"So, you the flower girl of Reikai?" Yusuke shot back. She stepped away and shook her head. She slightly bowed her head and smirked.

"I am Sango, heiress to Takemikazuti," Sango proudly said.

"Who the hell is that?" Yusuke questioned.

"The god of thunder, lightening, and war," Koenma moaned.

"That doesn't mean anything to me," Yusuke shot at her.

"It will in time," Sango dangerously whispered. "Watch your loved ones."

"Is that a threat?" Yusuke growled.

"A promise," Sango casually said as she walked off. "And leave my husband alone Koenma…or else!"

"Yes Sango-sama," Koenma muttered with distaste.

"Who's her husband?" Kuwabara asked after processing the argument.

"She is married to the Houshi Miroku, who's also the keeper of the department she covered," Koenma explained.

"Houshi…is he the one from the legend?" Kuwabara asked as he remembered the legend of the Tama.

"Yes…why?" Koenma asked.

"Oh here," Yusuke said as he reached into his pocket. Koenma watched as he took the dull pink orb from his pocket. Koenma held his hands open to catch the orb as it came towards him.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I've gotten a lot of recommendations on what the coupling for Kagome should be. There's been more reviewers asking for just Kagome and Kuronue, and he will be back by chapter ten. Then I've had a couple ask for Kurama, Kagome, and Kuronue. I could go that route, but I don't want to for this story. Maybe for another Fic I have in mind. So I think I might make this strictly Kagome and Kuronue with some Kurama moments.  
Please review, your reviews and opinions are valued! 


	4. Spirits Inside

"You shut your mouth  
How can you say?  
I go about things the wrong way?"  
(The Smiths)

* * *

Spirit Inside

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories/ flashbacks_

**Stressed**

* * *

Pushing their way through the crowded hallways, they noticed more souls then usual. Hiei merely stared ahead; ignoring any that crossed his path. Kurama couldn't help but feel nervous his stomach was doing flips. Hiei turned to observe the Kitsune before turning his red gaze ahead. Closing his eyes and sighing he opened them only to be slammed in the shoulder. Turning to glance at the person his eyebrows furrowed in vague recognition. The woman stopped her walking and turned to face him with silent regard.

"Watch were you walk **youkai**," she warned.

"Who are you?" Kurama questioned. Something tugged at the back of his mind as he stared into her brown eyes. Her pink eye shadow triggered more memories. She examined his face with her eyes before she smirked.

"I know who I am…but the question is…will she know who you are?" The woman asked before she walked away.

"Do you know Sango?" Hiei asked, interrupting Kurama's thoughts.

"Sango," Kurama whispered in shock.

"Are you coming?" Hiei asked as he waited by Koenma's door. Kurama looked over to see the fire apparition standing by door. He opened the door and began to walk in. Botan appeared behind them and pushed them behind her as she ran towards Koenma.

"Oh here," Yusuke said as he reached into his pocket. Koenma watched as he took the dull pink orb from his pocket. Koenma held his hands open to catch the orb as it came towards him.

"Don't!" Botan yelled. "Don't touch it!"

Hiei glared at the woman for pushing him and the three boys looked at her in confusion. Koenma's hand had already encircled the Tama. Botan dropped her oar and froze in place.

"What's this nonsense?" Koenma asked as he studied the Tama.

_Koenma is to hold the Tama. She must be released at any costs._

Botan heard Enma's words repeat in her head. She flew back from Enma's office in hopes of saving her boss…her friend. She was to late. The Tama was already within his hand and appeared to be dormant. Everyone studied her with curious gazes as she took a cautious step towards Koenma.

"Put it down," Botan calmly said.

"Its just a dormant gem," Koenma dryly said as he rolled the Tama around his palm.

"It could kill you!" Botan growled causing Koenma to pale.

"What?" Koenma asked in confusion and slight fear.

"Just drop it," Botan calmly said.

He opened his hand and the Tama began to pulse. Everyone in the room froze and Hiei watched with interest. The Tama lit up in a mixture of pink and blue energy. Flashing one last time, everyone covered his or her eyes as Koenma yelled in pain. Floating to the air the Tama began to take form. Koenma's eyes were wide open and glowing the same colors as the Tama.

"Finally," a female voice purred.

"That voice," Kurama whispered as his eyes widened in shock.

"Release Koenma!" Botan yelled as she charged at the glowing form of a female. She raised her oar and prepared to swing it like a bat. The figure gave a light chuckle and raised their hand in front of themselves. Botan was thrown back into the couch and dropped her oar as she passed out.

"That's it," Yusuke growled as he prepared his spirit gun.

"I wouldn't," Kuwabara mumbled. He was worried for Botan and Koenma, but something was off with this spirit.

"You must be Yusuke," the voice purred as she began to take a solid form.

The figure ceased its glowing and there stood a normal woman. Her long black hair reached her lower back, her eyes were a pure gray with blue specks. She wore the traditional scarlet hakama, but she only wore a white vest that showed her belly button. Her hakama ended at the top of her feet and you could make out the zori she wore. Touching her forehead, she reached up and pulled the silver headband off. Tossing the headband to the floor, she pushed her hair to the side and stretched.

"No more masters," the woman muttered.

"She has the same symbol as that Sango," Yusuke mumbled as he tried to find a connection.

"Sango? Where is Sango?" Kagome asked with glee as her eyes lit up.

"She is dead," Hiei answered from his place by the open door. Kagome turned her gaze to him and smiled.

"Hiei," Kagome said, tasting his name in her mouth. "I've come out to play."

"How did you know?" Hiei growled as he placed his hand on his sword.

"I may have been dormant, but I was not completely unaware," Kagome simply answered.

"Listen lady, I don't know who you are…but get back in the Tama," Yusuke demanded. Kagome 'tsked' and frowned at him.

"I've been in there for five hundred years. I've come out to play and you demand I get in the jewel?" Kagome summarized.

"Is that to hard to understand?" Yusuke questioned with a grin.

Kagome looked around at her surroundings and noticed that there was a TV and some modern stuff. Looking over the boys, she figured she was in the future. The future. Her eyes widened in excitement as she clapped her hands together.

"Am I in the future?" Kagome asked with hope.

"You're in the twenty-first century," Kuwabara confirmed. Kagome jumped up and pumped her fist in the air.

"Shut up!" Yusuke hissed.

"Thanks, its been fun…but I have a family to see," Kagome said as she snapped her fingers and vanished.

"Where the hell did she go?" Yusuke shouted as he ran to where she was standing.

Koenma fell to his butt and groaned as he rubbed his head. Blinking a few times, he noticed that the Tama was gone and Botan was passed out. Hiei leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, as Kurama seemed lost in his own thoughts.

'It was her,' Kurama thought as he saw flashes of the past.

"Where is she…where's Kagome?" Koenma asked.

"You know her?" Yusuke asked with shock evident.

"Indirectly," Koenma mumbled as he rubbed his temples.

"What is she to you and what happened?" Kurama asked.

"She's my father's creator, and she borrowed some energy," Koenma simply said with a yawn.

"Should we go after her?" Yusuke asked.

"I refuse to fight a girl," Kuwabara voiced.

"Kurama, can watch her," Koenma said before he passed out.

'Crap,' Kurama thought as he turned to look at Hiei.

"Where's Hiei?" Yusuke asked. Kurama only shrugged.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she appeared at the bottom of the shrine steps. Licking her dry lips, she took the first step. Walking up the steps, she came to a stop when she reached the top. Looking over the shrine grounds she noticed nothing had changed, save for the fact there was a marker by the tree. Walking over to the tree, she read the inscription. Blinking in confusion, she didn't understand what had happened. She traced the engravings and found that Inuyasha's name was on it along with Kuronue's.

"Why did they move Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered to herself.

Running her fingers along the inscriptions, she whispered Kuronue's name before sticking her fingers into the dirt. Letting her ki mix with the earths and Goshinboku, she frowned in confusion. Searching the earth, her ki brushed against no ashes. Opening her eyes, she glared at the tombstone. Wiping her hands off she began to wonder about the gravestone.

"His ashes were stolen," a voice, confirmed her thoughts. Jumping away from the Goshinboku, she formed her Hami-Yumi and ya from ki.

"Who's there?" She asked.

Hiei dropped from the tree and she released her ki. She relaxed and stared into his crimson eyes. Her gray eyes studied him for a few moments before she walked back to the tree. She kneeled beside the marker and Hiei watched her from behind.

"It is not wise to turn your back to an enemy," Hiei warned through narrowed eyes.

"It is not wise to threaten those that are more powerful then yourself," Kagome coldly warned back.

Hiei growled at her, but would not attack from behind. She ran her fingers across the marker one last time before standing up. Turning to face him she smiled, he frowned at her and jumped back into the tree. Kagome walked to her front door and knocked twice before she turned her head to the direction of the tree.

"I will fight you…don't worry, we'll play," Kagome promised with a smirk. Turning her face to the door she came face to face with boy as tall as her.

"Souta?" Kagome asked.

"Oh my god," Souta whispered as he stood there in shock.

"Do you remember me?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome…we thought you died," Souta whispered as he pulled her inside.

Hiei watched from his tree as the two began to converse. He snorted at them and turned his head to the street. Looking below him, he noticed the Kitsune was staring at the grave. Hiei shook his head in disdain. He thought these people got to close to each other. Smirking to himself, he knew the action was only starting. As Rin used to tell, it was drama first then action.

"She did the same thing you're doing," Hiei commented.

"It's just a marker," Kurama said as he stood up.

"A marker for you...an old love for her," Hiei mumbled, he really wanted to see a good fight, even if it didn't involve him.

Kurama turned his gaze to the marker and watched as she embraced her brother. His emerald eyes shone with understanding, he knew what it was like to almost lose a loved one. He watched as her expression changed to something serene and the to dark. He could hear her sobs through the structure. He heard what her brother had told her. It wasn't the best welcome back, but it had to be done.

"He is her only bloodline left," Hiei muttered.

"It's saddening," Kurama, whispered as she fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands.

"Pathetic, a powerful being mourns for loved ones, you think she would of learnt her lesson the first few times," Hiei hinted.

"You may be cold to emotions, but others are not," Kurama hissed.

"Emotions, those are going to earn you a death by her hand," Hiei announced. Kurama snapped his gaze to the figure in the tree and glared at him.

"How do you know about that!" Kurama hissed.

"I was taken in by Rin and Kichi," Hiei admitted before he vanished. Kurama merely growled before he turned back to the heart-breaking picture.

* * *

Kagome held onto herself as she kneeled on the ground. Everything was supposed to go back to normal. She figured everyone would be alive and waiting for her to come back. She'd go to school and finish, even though she practically knew everything. She would remain at the shrine and live her eternal life as the shrine maiden. She also figured she'd watch over her brother's family line. She knew she'd never marry; she was stuck in a void of loneliness.

"How'd it happen?" Kagome angrily asked. Souta sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"They were hit by a drunk driver," Souta calmly answered.

"Drunk driver…but where?" Kagome whispered in confusion.

"The driver hit them as they crossed the street," Souta explained some more.

"But mama was always…always so very careful," Kagome whispered through blurry eyes.

"The driver was never found and the car exploded as the police went to check the plates," Souta said.

"Did you sense anything…"

"Weird? I sensed something was wrong…they did find something strange on the car seat before it exploded," Souta began.

"What?" Kagome asked as she sat on the couch.

"They found a piece of paper with a red spider drawn on it," Souta confirmed her fears.

* * *

"Blood of my blood, flesh of flesh, ashes to ashes, I bring you to this plane. Rise up and taste the air, fill your lungs with the sullen breath, darkened hearts and twisted souls bring forth this fallen soul," the voice chanted as the stone began to crack. A twisted smile formed on the person's face as they watched their creation rise.

Throwing the prayer beads to the figure, they connected around his neck. Hair framed his back and shadows hid the face. With the beads over his neck they smiled and chuckled darkly,

"Those beads shall bind you to hell, bringing out the darkness within," the voice laughed before fading into the darkness.

* * *

Author's Note:

**ranchan23**- Sango and Miroku are not alive. I've typed up to the 12th chapter and I've still haven't added Miroku into the story(sigh)  
**hakkai-my-youkai**- Shippo was in the first chapter.  
Thanks to all the other reviewers, without you all I wouldn't be writing!  
About the pairings I think I'm pushing for a Kuronue and Kagome with some major tension and problems(Laughs evilly)  
Please remember to review!


	5. Season's Songs

"I am Human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does "  
(The Smiths)

* * *

Season's Songs

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat in the Goshinboku. The leaves from the branches hid her form from the world. Her gray eyes traveled to the world past her shrine, the world she would never enter again. She could never enter the world of normal again because she was no longer normal. Another sigh escaped her lips and entered the cool air. Kagome never gave much thought to the consequences of entering the world again. She expected to live out the rest of her unnatural life with her family and their generations. Never had the thought of them being dead crossed her mind. She knew she would watch them die, she never knew that she would be denied one last hug or goodbye.

Her eyes narrowed in anger and sorrow. The gray in her eyes became more prominent as she let her thoughts wander. First, she had lost Inuyasha, then Kuronue, and then her only family. She could easily find Rin and Kichi's line, but they wouldn't remember or even know of her. All she had left was Souta and maybe some others if they were still living. Even though she had Souta, they were separated by centuries. Both had changed and grown up in their own ways. It was a strange feeling, the feeling of being alone and knowing it. She still had the season's to keep her company until she could fully rest in peace.

'I'm just like Kikyo,' Kagome thought, 'neither living nor dead. I just exist.'

Souta had left to go to work before the sun rose. He worked at a coffee house in order to support himself. Kagome briefly wondered how her Ji-chan explained her disappearance. She had been gone about three years. Three years compared to the five hundred she spent locked away in the Tama. The Tama had gone dormant in order to save herself. She had used up all her ki and life ki when she created the realms. What remaining ki she had left she gave to the new ruler of Reikai. The Tama had summoned her back into it and put her in a state of rest in order for her to regain lost ki. She didn't wake up until Rin was two years into training.

Rin was twenty at the time Kagome had made the girl's wish come true. Kagome wondered if Rin's powers had truly been a gift. The return of the Tama, even though dormant and the new powers were a burden. The Tama had been left in the care of Shippo for a while until it was passed along. Two hundred years later and Shippo managed to breach the barriers. The Tama was passed along through the barriers never staying in one place for long. Fifty years ago the Tama was put into the hands of Kouga, after that it vanished until now.

Kagome smiled, she no longer needed the Tama as a resting place. She no longer needed a master. She stole what energy she could take from Koenma. Using the energy, she made her body the Tama and removed her chains. Kagome was now free to do what she wanted. She turned her eyes to the bottom of the steps and watched the boy known as Suiichi stop at the Torii. His emerald eyes strayed over to the tree. She froze knowing that he could see or sense her. There was something strange and familiar about this human.

Suiichi was nervous, just because he was Youko Kurama in a previous life didn't mean he had no fear. He was no longer a true youkai. He was a mortal now. Memories of Kagome were vague, but he did remember her vow to kill Youko. Being assigned to watch her made him tense up. She was a being of power that had centuries to grow stronger. She had managed many feats; Kurama felt that she would have no problem killing him. The right type of wound and he would fall into darkness. Kurama's curiosity got the better of him in the end. He wanted to find out if it was truly the same Kagome and he wanted to know how strong she was.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Kagome's cold voice asked. Kurama blinked and kept his gaze on the tree.

"I've been sent by-"

"I know why you've been sent and I couldn't care less. So if you don't mind, leave," Kagome uncaringly ordered. Kurama's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to the tree.

"You may not like the fact I'm here," Kurama began, "but deal with it. I have to keep you under surveillance whether you like it or not."

Kagome's soft laughter reached his ears. He noticed a few leaves move and watched as she gracefully landed on the ground. Her appearance hadn't changed at all over the years. Kurama stood his ground as she stalked over to him. Her eyes held a predatory glint in them. He wondered if she would attack him.

"If you choose to keep me under 'surveillance' then I want nothing hidden. Everything will be done in the open," Kagome warned. Kurama raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Do you believe that I'll agree to that?" Kurama challenged.

"You will…because if you don't then you'll never get near me again," Kagome simply stated.

'Still over confident,' Kurama thought. He reasoned in his mind that she was rightfully confident.

"Very well, but you will answer my questions," Kurama bargained.

Kagome lightly chuckled at him before saying, "I'll only answer what I feel like."

Kurama nodded knowing that no amount of power would sway her. He wondered how much power it would take to beat her. She had been the one to separate the realms and create some of Makai's most dangerous plants. He noticed a look of concentration cross her face before she smiled at him.

"Would you like some tea?" Kagome asked. He stared at her in suspicion; he had a right to wonder if it was poisoned. "I won't poison it."

"No thanks," Kurama awkwardly declined.

"Then come into my shrine," Kagome offered with a grin.

"Ladies first," he politely offered.

There was no way he let her be near his back. Kagome softly chuckled as if she heard his thoughts. He scanned his memories of her and remembered nothing of her being psychic. Kagome carelessly shrugged her shoulders and walked ahead of him. Suiichi noticed that she didn't really step on the ground. Her toes would lightly touch and she would float to the next step. The sound of a creaking door brought him back to reality. Kagome stepped inside the house and sat down on the couch. Suiichi took off his shoes and sat across from her. Kagome grinned; she was going to have some fun with the boy.

Kagome waived her hand in the air and the door clicked shut. Suiichi stared at the door from the corner his eye. He grinned; she wanted to make a game out of this. Kagome sighed and snapped her fingers. A teakettle and two cups were on the table in front of them. Kagome offered him the tea and he shook his head. Kagome shrugged and silently sipped the tea. Suiichi patiently waited for her to finish her sip.

"Are you going to ask a question?" Kagome calmly asked.

"You're allowing me to ask first?" Suiichi asked in a bit of shock.

"Unlike you, I have eternity to wait," Kagome coldly reminded.

"Are you the Miko of Legends?" Suiichi asked.

"They're calling me the Miko of Legends?" Kagome asked in surprise. "That makes me sound old."

"Are you?" Suiichi asked again.

"I am the Miko of the Tama, I am the Miko of Legends, or you can just call me Kagome. Yes, I am that Miko," Kagome said in a bored voice.

'She is the one that loved Kuronue and tried to kill me,' Suiichi processed.

"Do you have any questions?" Suiichi asked.

"None that a human could answer," Kagome mumbled with a yawn. Suiichi wondered if he should have been offended.

"What are you doing awake from the Tama?" Suiichi asked. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she thought this over.

"This is something that will be revealed over time," Kagome assured as she thought of her mother and grandfather's strange death, the missing ashes of Inuyasha, and the need to have revenge against Youko.

"So you seek revenge on Youko?" Suiichi asked. Kagome turned her gaze to him and smirked.

"Maybe," Kagome whispered.

"Maybe?" Suiichi questioned.

"I've had time to think and some things have changed, but I will not miss the chance to beat Youko," Kagome tried to explain.

"So it's not an act of revenge anymore?" Suiichi asked in confusion.

"Oh, I've had my revenge by killing off his true form. I just want to beat his ass for fun," Kagome happily answered.

'Strange,' Suiichi thought.

"I know you have something you want to ask…so ask it," Kagome sharply said.

"There is nothing I wish to ask," Suiichi firmly said.

"Don't you wish to know about my connection to Koenma, why I have no need for a master, or do you wish to ask about…something more personal?" Kagome queried with a bit of annoyance.

"You're quite snippy," Suiichi bluntly stated.

"Snippy?" Kagome pondered the word. "Not the word I use to describe me."

"What word would you use?" Suiichi asked.

"I'd use conflicted," Kagome simply said as she sipped her tea.

"Conflicted?" Suiichi repeated in question.

"It's not easy being powerful," Kagome sighed.

"I imagine so," Suiichi dryly agreed.

"Seriously, power can drive you to the point of madness," Kagome whispered. She remembered her time with the spear and fighting Youko.

"So why aren't you crazed?" Suiichi questioned.

"Maybe I am crazed and we don't know it?" Kagome tried to tease. Suiichi frowned at her answer.

"That would be…unlikely," Suiichi sighed.

"Unlikely, but possible," Kagome mumbled.

"You know how to make one feel comfortable," Suiichi stated with a smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe," Suiichi commented.

"So why did Koenma send you and not one of the others?" Kagome inquired.

"Not a clue," Suiichi answered.

"Maybe I should pay him a visit, he is like family to me," Kagome pondered.

"Like family?" Suiichi questioned.

"I created his father from my own energy, I guess he would be somehow related to me," Kagome tried to explain.

Suiichi raised an eyebrow at her comment. He supposed that the little spirit prince would be related to her. Kagome finished her tea and set the cup down on the table. She wondered if Suiichi would take her to see her relative. Raising a delicate black eyebrow at him, she let her gaze question him.

"Would you harm him?" Suiichi questioned. Kagome threw her head back and lightly laughed at the question.

"If I wanted him harmed or dead…then it would already be," Kagome smoothly answered.

"Comforting," Suiichi dryly commented.

"And it should be," Kagome lightheartedly scolded.

"I was being sarcastic," Suiichi sighed.

"I know," Kagome snapped at him.

Kagome sighed as she snapped her fingers. The teacups and pot vanished from the table. Kagome stood up and dusted her hands off before she smiled at Suiichi. She walked into the kitchen and pulled a notepad out. She made a quick note to Souta and smirked at the fact she could still write. Suiichi was still in the same spot. Kagome rolled her eyes; the boy seemed boring. Kagome held her hand out to him and he questioningly looked at her.

"I'm not going to wait all day," Kagome irately said.

"For what?" Suiichi asked.

Kagome growled, reached out, and grabbed his hand. She heard his protest and watched as his cheeks turned pink. Kagome rolled her eyes and with a blink of her eyes, they vanished.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I won't say if Naraku's back or if Kuronue was resurrected!(Zips lips)Chapter six should give away some info about the ressurected person, hanyou, and/or youkai!  
Please remember to review and leave a thought! Your comments matter! 


	6. And I Have Loved

"I am the son  
And the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar"  
(The Smith)

* * *

And I Have Loved

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

King Enma sat back in his chair as he glared at lady death. If looks could kill Botan would be dead... again. He ran a large red hand through his black beard as he thought of proper punishment. She hadn't been able to stop his plans but the thought that she dared defy him was enough to merit punishment. He slammed his fist down in frustration and noticed her grip on the oar became tighter. A grin spread across his face as he turned his gaze away. Botan was truly afraid of what would happen. He was pleased, but fear was the only beginning. 

"You tried to defy me," Enma pointed coldly out. Botan dared not speak up; she didn't want to anger him more.

"If my plans were hindered then you would already be extinguished," Enma informed her.

Botan bit back the tears. If it was to protect Koenma then she had no problem defying him. Botan's pink eyes glared at the floor as her sky blue bangs covered them effectively, she would keep silent.

"Do you have anything to say?" Enma growled.

"Nothing without adding more punishment," Botan submissively announced.

"Feel free to speak because your punishment is already set," Enma offered with an amused look.

"Is bringing this Miko back worth **your** son's life?" Botan snapped as she glared at him.

"Yes," Enma simply answered.

"Why?" Botan whispered.

"She is far behind something you can comprehend," Enma evenly said as he glared at the ferry girl.

A flash of ki entered the room and Enma turned his black gaze up to the door. The black beard upon his face hid his smile. Botan turned around and glared at the woman who suddenly appeared. Botan's orbs turned to Suiichi who looked a bit pale and ready to hurl.

"It's so nice that everyone thinks I'm better then them," Kagome said with a bow.

"I did not expect you to appear here so soon," Enma honestly said.

"Neither did I, but Koenma was still out cold," Kagome idly said.

Kagome turned her gaze to Botan and smiled. Her smile turned to a frown when the girl looked away with a scowl. Enma smirked down at the girl before he turned his gaze to Kagome. Kagome was surprised to be holding all his attention. The creature or god she made for Reikai turned out to be a giant in her opinion. Her gaze turned to Suiichi who was regaining some color.

"I was just about to punish this girl for disobedience…care to help?" Enma asked with a smirk.

Botan paled, her fate was left in the hands of the being that she tired to knock out with her oar and recently scowled at. Kagome walked over to the tall desk and jumped on top of it. Her gray gaze traveled down to Botan and she frowned at the girl. Kagome focused on the girl and sighed at her luck. She couldn't punish someone for trying to protect the one they loved. Kagome sat at the edge of the desk and could see Suiichi's emerald gaze upon her. They were all waiting for her decision. Kagome felt like this decision could determine something.

"Enma, I created you to be ruler," Kagome carefully began, "I can't decide her fate."

"But she has attacked you," Enma pointed out. Kagome sighed; it was always hard to explain human emotions to those that are not human.

"I don't feel pity for her, but I can relate to her," Kagome said. Botan's eyes widened in hope and confusion.

"All you have to do is name the punishment," Enma growled. His patience was wearing thin.

"Fine," Kagome huffed.

Suiichi couldn't understand why she was being so hesitant over a punishment. She wasn't hesitant when she cursed him and attempted to kill him. Kagome stood up and glared at Botan. She wasn't mad at Botan, she was mad at what she had to do.

"I revoke all spiritual abilities for one week, you will remain as a simple soul in Koenma's office," Kagome firmly said.

"You are to light on her," Enma tried to argue.

Botan was still tense, but partly relieved for Kagome's interference. Suiichi watched as Kagome turned her cold stare to Enma. It would be amusing if the situation weren't so dangerous. Kagome was only about the size of Enma's pen. Kagome placed her hands on her hips and gazed at him. The Sakura blossoms petals on her forehead swiftly changed to black. Her personality seemed to be unstable as her powers, no matter how much control she displayed.

"Are disagreeing with me?" Kagome calmly asked. There was a hidden meaning behind the words. Botan froze as she heard Kagome's deadly, but calm voice. Enma glared down at the woman before him as she defiantly glared at him.

"You know…"

"No Enma, I don't know…please enlighten me," Kagome held back the growl.

"She must properly be punished!" Enma yelled at her.

"My decision is final…there is no more room for argument!" Kagome yelled at him.

Suiichi took a step forward as the giant hand slammed inches away from Kagome's frail body. Kagome stood her ground as she stared up into his angry eyes. Her own anger was rising from within her soul. She didn't want to torture the girl for protecting something she cared about. Kagome let out a low growl knowing what this was about.

"You still think like a human," Enma had said what she had been thinking.

"You are quick to forget that I am still a bit human," Kagome sharply reminded.

Enma let out a laugh that shook the room. Kagome's face turned stoic as the Sakura blossom became a normal pink. Enma put his arms on the desk and locked his hands together. Kagome was trapped in circle of arms. Suiichi and Botan couldn't see her and both were surprised at the worry they felt. Enma leaned down so his face was inches away from Kagome's body.

"And you are quick to forget that you haven't been human for over five hundred years," Enma coldly whispered. Suiichi and Botan still heard the words.

"Just because I am not human doesn't mean I'm heartless," Kagome sternly said.

"This punishment is not a matter of the heart. She defied an order and therefore deserves harsher treatment," Enma changed the subject.

"I know that…that is why there is another punishment," Kagome stated with a smirk.

Enma unclasped his hands and gave Kagome the feeling of freedom back. Kagome didn't run a hand through her hair; it would show she was nervous or guilty. She turned to Botan and glared at the girl before her. Suiichi tensed, the glare was the same one he had received when she first arrived back from Yomi. Enma smirked in delight; the energy that had created him was all the energy from her anger, judgment, and justification. He delighted in the fact that her anger was returning; they needed a new god of vengeance.

"Lady Death called Botan I add a promise to your sentence," Kagome coldly began. Kagome watched the girl writhe with fear. The feeling of fear was intoxicating. "Know that if you disobey another direct order from Enma that you will be sentenced to permanent termination."

Suiichi's eyes widened as Kagome stood there cold and uncaring. Permanent termination was a way of nicely saying I'll make sure you remain dead. Kagome turned her head to stare at Enma. He nodded his approval and smiled. Enma saw her as his creator and felt that she should be as cold and uncaring as she was now. Her power was a force that could be reckoned with if he could get her to think as a Youkai or god.

"There is hope in removing your humanity," Enma praised.

"As for you **King** Enma, if you question my punishment again, I will not be as forgiving," Kagome hissed before she jumped off the desk.

Kagome stopped at Botan's side and motioned her to leave the office. Botan left without question before disappearing in step. Kagome slammed the office door open and a part of the ceiling fell to the floor.

"Come Kurama!" Kagome hissed as her eyes flashed in annoyance.

Suiichi froze in mid-step as he realized what she called him. Her gaze turned to his and she frowned. Suiichi figured it was in his best interest to follow her. Kagome roughly opened a portal this time and pulled them through it. Koenma was sitting at his desk with an ice pack to his head. Koenma turned his brown eyes to her as he tensed. Kagome walked over to Koenma's desk and glared at him. Taking a deep breath, she calmed down and smiled at him.

"Hello…"

"Just call me Kagome," Kagome interrupted.

"What do you need?" Koenma hesitantly asked.

"Not more energy," Kagome joked.

"I hope not…wasn't there a nicer way of stealing energy?" Koenma mumbled.

Kagome smiled and walked around the desk. She pinched his cheek with a teasing smile.

"You're so cute and chubby as a baby," Kagome happily mocked.

"What did you come here for?" Koenma demanded and added, "I'm not chubby."

"I came to warn you that your ferry girl is now a simple soul for a week and is on my death list **if** she disobeys Enma again," Kagome said in one breathe.

"Anything else?" Koenma asked.

"Have there been any missing souls lately?" Kagome asked. Koenma tensed and began to suck on his pacifier a bit harder.

"What makes you ask that?" Koenma tried to bid time.

"Inuyasha's ashes are gone," Kagome coldly said.

"Well…you know about time…and…"

"Koenma, if you tell me now then I won't turn you into a fetus," Kagome growled.

"Inuyasha's soul was getting ready for reincarnation a few days ago and then he just vanished," Koenma quickly said.

"**Vanished**? How do you **just** vanish!" Kagome screamed.

"We've searched all the realms and haven't been able to find him," Koenma quickly said.

Suiichi watched as her face turned red and she went perfectly calm in the face. Her eyes still held a bit of anger. Suiichi wondered if she was getting ready to kill the young prince. Kagome let out a bitter laugh as she leaned forward. She made she was close enough to Koenma's ear; she didn't want Suiichi to hear.

"Your father has defied me…I hope that we can be allies and help each other out," Kagome whispered.

"What do you propose?" Koenma asked.

"A simple exchange and deal," Kagome whispered.

"What type?" Koenma suspiciously asked.

"A life for a life," Kagome grinned. "Remember that Botan is on my death list, but I'm sure that could be remedied."

Suiichi narrowed his eyes as he watched the tiny spirit ruler pale and then look around nervously.

"Are you speaking of a rebellion?" Koenma hissed.

"NO!" Kagome yelled. "I speak of a favor and protection."

"What do you want?" Koenma asked.

"I will reveal what I want in time, but I could offer you and Botan safety from Enma. I know your feelings of her," Kagome tested her theory out.

"Tell me what you want and I'll think about it," Koenma demanded.

"I want the soul of my love back," Kagome said out loud. Suiichi raised an eyebrow.

"I can't bring back the soul without a body," Koenma warned.

"I can bring back the body, but not the soul," Kagome stated. Koenma's eyes widened in perfect understanding of her situation.

"What else would I get out of this alliance?" Koenma asked. Kagome smiled as she thought about it. It was so easy to play on other's emotions. She wouldn't just use others without giving something in return.

"I could give you enough power to hold your teenager form permanently," Kagome offered.

"That doesn't seem like much," Koenma sighed and Kagome grinned. The boy wasn't as stupid as he looked.

"Any act against you would be an act against me," Kagome assured. Koenma tensed in shock, she offered a strong bond. His enemies would be hers. That meant that she would defy his father if it came down to it.

"And all you want is that soul?" Koenma assured.

"That is all I want," Kagome assured.

"What if the soul's reincarnated," Koenma asked.

"It won't be, and I would also like the access to some other souls," Kagome softly said.

"Just access?" Koenma assured.

"I just want to talk freely with them," Kagome reaffirmed.

Koenma held his hand out to shake and Kagome shook her head no. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"This deal is means a lot to me, so I will give you my seal of protection along with Botan," Kagome smiled.

Suiichi watched in interest as Koenma shrugged. Everything she did was for love, it seem Koenma did harbor feelings for the ferry girl. Kagome picked up a letter opener and pricked her finger. She took Koenma's hand and let a drop of blood touch is palm. Koenma tried to pull his hand away as a burning sensation spread through him. His brown eyes watched in interest as the symbol upon her forehead appeared on his palm. The flowers were a soft pink and she released his arm. Kagome smiled and watched as he glowed a soft white. He quickly changed to his teenager form.

"Wow," Koenma whispered as he looked at his hands. He didn't feel his energy being drained like usual.

"I must get back to my shrine," Kagome said as she opened another portal.

"What about Botan?" Koenma quickly asked.

"She will serve her punishment as a regular soul…but she has my protection and no longer a death wish," Kagome assured.

* * *

Author's Note:


	7. And I Have Served

"I am the son and heir  
Oh, of nothing in particular"  
(The Smiths)

* * *

And I Have Served

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Yasuo sat back in the teacher's lounge with a scowl on his face. Gura carefully watched him as he sat back thinking. Gura finally growled and her red eyes flashed in anger. She slammed her planner on the table. The noise effectively brought Yasuo out from his thoughts. He glowered Gura a few moments before he growled again. He ran a hand through his auburn hair before looking out the window. Gura pulled a seat out and sat down with calm ease. She had had years of practice with calm ease from when she was a slave.

"The plans aren't going right," Yasuo mumbled.

"Kagome is back…aren't you happy?" Gura angrily asked.

"I am happy…but I fear she still can't live peacefully," Yasuo expressed his fears.

"Be happy that she isn't bent on revenge," Gura muttered.

"Since when did you become so positive Kagura?" Yasuo asked. Gura gently laughed and smirked.

"Since you became so worried about Kagome, Shippo," Kagura answered.

Yasuo smirked; it had been awhile since he went by his real name, "I just fear for Kagome. Inuyasha's ashes did go missing."

"That is a concern, but all we can do is watch over her," Kagura reminded.

"True," Shippo whispered.

* * *

Yusuke frowned as he watched Kurama pick at the plant her held. It had been a few days since Koenma's change. Everyone could sense his rise in power every since Kagome had a visit with him. His personality didn't change, but his attitude became more confident. Yusuke turned his gaze to Kuwabara and found him in his own world thinking. Hiei hadn't shown up to their private meeting yet. Suiichi put the plant down with a sigh.

"So Koenma accepted a deal?" Yusuke asked hoping he misheard.

"His father no longer holds any control of the spirit prince," Suiichi assured.

"What did she want?" Kuwabara asked.

"She claimed she wanted a soul," Suiichi answered. He knew what soul she wanted.

"Why did Koenma accept this deal in the first place?" Yusuke all but growled.

"Botan had was on death list, I think he cares for her," Suiichi announced.

"This deal must have some loophole," Kuwabara muttered as he stared at the sky.

"I can't find any loophole," Suiichi stated.

"I feel like something's being left out," Yusuke mumbled as he pointedly looked at Suiichi.

"The girl has power…but she doesn't seem evil," Kuwabara gave his opinion.

"Evil or not, power like that must be contained," Yusuke growled. Suiichi smirked; their leader had somehow managed to mature.

"I don't think it would be wise to blindly attack her," Suiichi voiced.

"How much damage could she do?" Yusuke asked.

"A lot," Suiichi simply said.

"We have to test this power, we can't wait for her to declare a battle!" Yusuke stressed.

"She seemed like she just wanted to go home," Kuwabara commented.

"She's too dangerous," Yusuke tried to convince them.

Any other comments were cut off when a wave of purifying energy was sent through the air. Yusuke cursed as he took off running in the direction of the ki. He heard a taunting female voice and felt the youki rise. He ran into the park and aimed his spirit gun at the female. His head snapped to the right when he felt another youki approaching. He fired the spirit gun at the female and watched as it tore through her stomach.

* * *

Kagome smiled at her brother as they sat by the pond in the park. Souta sighed as he tried to meditate once more. Kagome laughed since his expression looked like his brain was about to fail. He sighed and opened his eyes in defeat. Kagome let out a soft laugh and he grinned sheepishly.

"I think my brain died," Souta admitted.

"That happened years ago," Kagome assured with another laugh.

"Why can't I meditate?" Souta asked in annoyance.

"Don't worry, I was never able to meditate either," Kagome assured.

"Then how will I gather my ki if I can't be calm and focus it?" Souta challenged.

"I was able to summon my Miko ki fine without meditation, all you have to be able to do is feel for it," Kagome answered.

"Really?" Souta asked with hope.

"No, you also need more training," Kagome assured. Souta growled and softly hit her on the head. Kagome gasped and grabbed her head as fake tears flowed freely.

"My beautiful brain! Why do you abuse me so?" Kagome tragically whined as people gave them strange looks.

"Stupid," Souta mumbled as he stood up.

"Where ya going?" Kagome asked.

"Work," Souta answered with a frown.

"Have a good day!" Kagome happily said as he ran off.

Kagome sighed and stood up with a grin. She stretched and held her hand in front of her. Her haraibou materialized in her hand and she waited for him to show. His youki was hidden but his life ki was shining like the sun. She noted that boy had a will to live. A black blur stopped ten feet from her. Hiei studied Kagome and she studied him too. She took in his appearance and noted that he was a fashion retard. Hiei frowned and she grinned. She could feel the Jagan's own life ki radiating within his.

"I thought you'd never show," Kagome commented.

"And I thought you'd at least be a bit more…intimidating," Hiei commented.

Kagome grinned and shrugged her shoulders with sparkle in her eyes. This boy had trained with Rin and Kichi. He had also been around Sango and Miroku. Kagome wanted to know what made him so special. Rin was a happy girl that loved people, but she Sesshoumaru's attitude when it came to judging people. She wouldn't have trained a weakling with no potential. Sango also wouldn't have taught him anything if he had no potential. Kagome wanted to know his potential, especially if they gave him her mark.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" Hiei questioned with his own smirk. Kagome slightly blushed and snapped her fingers. She didn't have to snap, but she did it because it gave her something to focus her power on. A barrier formed that would block them from human eyes.

"Let's play," Kagome stated as she charged him.

He unsheathed his katana and blocked her haraibou with ease. Kagome tilted her staff and jumped away from him. Before she could touch the ground, Hiei attacked her repeatedly. Kagome grinned and put up her barrier. Hiei pulled the bandana from his head and the Jagan glowed as he worked on the barrier while attacking physically. Kagome grinned as she felt her barrier weakening. The barrier shattered and the katana cut her arm. The cut was shallow, it shocked her more then anything.

"Congratulations, you can multitask," Kagome dryly said.

Hiei kicked her in the gut and she went flying into the pond. He sheathed his katana and waited for her to show. His Jagan searched the area and found that she had vanished. He frowned at the thought of her running or dying from such a weak attack.

"Pathetic," Hiei growled.

"Like that would hurt me," Kagome teased as she appeared in front of him.

Her hand covered his Jagan and she quickly sealed it with her Miko ki. Hiei punched his hand into her gut and as she fell, she kicked him in the chin and sent him flying. She was surprised he had gotten so many hits on her. Hiei growled when he felt for the Jagan. His mind was empty; he could no longer hear the beings around or feel anything. Kagome grinned and calmly stood up. Hiei's eyes flashed red and Kagome cursed her luck. Instinct kicked in and she released a wave of purifying energy. Hiei fell to the ground as his skin smoked from the impact.

"Are you that weak Hiei?" Kagome taunted. "What is it that Rin saw in you…pity?"

Hiei growled as he pushed himself up to his feet. His cheeks had blackened spots and his clothes still smoked. Kagome grinned when she felt the spike in youki. Hiei removed the bandaged from his arm and her eyes widened. The barrier would not protect the people from that type of attack. Kagome formed her Hami-Yumi and a ya out of pure energy. She could see the youki gathering in his arm. It was quickly rising. She then felt Yusuke's own ki and his spirit gun charging. She fired the ya and it formed into a Hamaya as it charged toward Hiei.

Kagome yelled in pain as the spirit gun tore through her stomach. Her gray eyes watched as the ya entered Hiei's ki and sealed the dragon of darkness in his arm. His youki dropped as Kagome smiled at her luck. Her Miko ki warned her of another youkai approaching her at a fast rate. She stared down at her stomach and cussed at Yusuke.

"Damn this hurts!" Kagome yelled.

She stood to her feet and her body repaired itself in a split second. Kagome glared at Yusuke before she turned to Hiei. He was passed out and lying on his stomach. Kagome could see what Rin saw in him. He had the spirit of a warrior and no matter how he acted; he had a good heart. Kagome's gaze turned back to Yusuke with another glare for added effect. Kagome caught sight of Kurama and Kuwabara coming up behind Yusuke. Kagome grinned as Suiichi as he froze.

"So nice of you to join us Youko," Kagome greeted with a grin.

"How?" Kurama questioned.

"I would know your soul anywhere," Kagome whispered.

Kurama looked at her a bit uneasy before her gaze switched to Kuwabara.

"And you must the reincarnation of Suikotsu," Kagome mumbled as she stared at Kuwabara. "You were much better looking in your previous life."

"Hey!" Kuwabara protested.

"Kidding!" Kagome assured. 'Or maybe not.' He still had that same loving heart minus the other demented personality.

"What the hell were you doing?" Yusuke demanded as he glared at Kagome.

"I was testing the one who carries my mark. I won't let my mark be tarnished by the unworthy," Kagome explained.

Suiichi's eyes glanced to the mark on Hiei's sword. His emerald eyes moved up to Kagome's forehead. The petals were pink, no longer that horrible black. Kagome lightly chuckled and sighed.

"When will we fight?" Kurama asked before he could stop himself.

"I have no **desire** to fight you. I realize **his** death was because of his kind heart," Kagome explained.

"And here I was looking forward to fighting for my life," Kurama dryly said.

"Don't worry, your turn might come," Kagome playfully promised.

Kurama grinned and gave a suggest wink causing her to laugh. He was definitely the Youko she remembered. There were times he would be just as perverted as Miroku.

"What the hell is going on?" Yusuke demanded once more.

"Relax, you're such a drag," Kagome finally supplied.

"Listen lady!" Yusuke growled.

"My name's not Lady! It's Ka-go-me! Learn it, use it, and love it," Kagome finished.

"Okay **Ka-go-me**, what's going on?" Yusuke yelled as his left eye twitched.

"Please excuse her manners, Kagome has a bit of a temper," a voice echoed through the small woods.

Kagome froze and started to back away from the woods. Yusuke noticed the way she tensed. Kagome stood by Kurama and watched as the figure stepped forward. She gasped as her eyes filled with tears. Kurama grabbed her arm to hold her back from the figure. She took a step forward, but was pulled back. The figure glared at Kurama for a moment before turning its gaze to Kagome.

"Miss me love?" The figure questioned with a grin.

* * *

Author's Note:

Oh! A cliffhanger! I'm so nervous even though I know what happens! (Dodges angry readers)  
I was so excited about this chapter that I decided to post it sooner then my weekly update.  
Can anybody guess who it is? Maybe it's Kuronue, maybe it's Inuyasha, or it could be Naraku gone psycho(to bad he's already psycho)  
Please review and tell me what you think!


	8. And I Have Sinned

"You shut your mouth  
How can you say?  
I go about things the wrong way?"  
(The Smiths)

* * *

And I Have Sinned

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

_  
"Stupid! Don't you know I love you!"_

Kagome froze as watched the person from afar. He was the same person that she had fallen in love with. After all these centuries, nothing had changed beside the evil gleam in his eyes. It was wrong for him to be here like this. She remembered his confession of love and it brought tears to her eyes. All the good times blinded her emotions as he held open his arms and softly whispered her name. Kagome struggled against Kurama's grip as she stared into the person's eyes.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He questioned with fake hurt. She couldn't see the hidden intention in those orbs.

"Inu-Inuyasha," Kagome painfully whispered.

Part of her heart had died that day he died. Her heart was still broken from Kuronue's death, but this brought on a sense of dread. She could tell he was living a lie and she couldn't understand it. Someone had resurrected him like the witch had done to Kikyo. The worst part was they ripped his soul from the chance at reincarnation. Even though she knew that, he was supposed to be dead. Kagome overlooked the fact he was dead,walking clay doll. All she knew was that he was here and living.

"I came back for you," Inuyasha whispered as he smiled at her.

"No! Why are you here?" Kagome questioned. She vanished from Kurama's grip and appeared in front of Inuyasha.

"Get the hell back here! He's dead!" Yusuke yelled out.

Yusuke had seen a few zombies or resurrected souls in his time. Hiei and Kurama mentioned that they carried the smell of death. Yusuke couldn't smell it, but he and Kuwabara discussed it. The soul that was resurrected was no longer a part of the body. They could bleed, feel emotions, and look human, but it couldn't hide the fact it was two separate things. A living human's body had a certain connection to the soul that blended into one. But the resurrected was two separate things.

Kagome ignored Yusuke and allowed Inuyasha to pull her into an embrace. Kagome buried her face in his new attire. He wore a simple red shirt with black pants. Kagome held onto him hoping that he wouldn't disappear again. She loved him, she would always love him, but she wasn't **in** love with him.

"I came back to get you," Inuyasha whispered as his fang poked out from under his lip.

"Why now?" Kagome questioned.

"I sensed your pain and knew that you would need to find your peace," Inuyasha explained.

"I've done everything so very wrong," Kagome confessed.

"I know…and I'm here to correct it," Inuyasha stated with a smirk.

Kagome held onto him and the prayer beads brushed against her face. Her eyes snapped opened and stared at the beads. She didn't bury the beads with him; this was a new set. A painful emotion crossed her heart as she realized this. Before she could pull away, she let a scream of pain tear from her throat. Kagome looked down and watched as he twisted his hand into her gut. The claws cut everything and blood ran out of her mouth. Those beautiful amber orbs held hate and anger within them. Kuwabara was the first to rush over to help. He was tossed back as he hit a barrier.

"This isn't right!" Kuwabara shouted as he hit the barrier with his spirit sword.

"I'll take you with me and we can be together in death," Inuyasha darkly said, "we'll rot in hell together!"

Kagome cried as the tears fell from her eyes. She fell to her knees and stared up at him not bothering to heal her wound. He ran his bloodied fingers across her face in a loving gesture.

"Why." Kagome demanded, even though she let the sorrow lace her words. His eyes flashed in anger and he growled at her. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and jerked her up to eye level.

"You have to ask?" Inuyasha growled in anger. Kagome simply nodded her head.

"It was your fault that I died! If I didn't have to protect you then I would be the one alive!" He shouted at her as spit hit her face.

"No, you said you loved me," Kagome protested. He dropped her to the ground and darkly chuckled.

"Love is a word that is used to often. The whole ordeal with the Shikon no Tama is also **your** fault**. It's all your fault Sango suffered…your fault that all those people died…your fault I died**. Even Kuronue's death is on **your** hands," Inuyasha harshly blamed as he kneeled down next to her ear.

"He made his choice…it's not my fault!" Kagome cried. All those years of coming to terms with Youko and Kuronue were falling apart with a few words.

"If **you** hadn't of left him he wouldn't have died. He would have been safe at the village…**with you**," Inuyasha spoke with a gleeful tone.

"He was an adult…he made his own choice!" Kagome repeated to herself.

"You always did screw up. You tried your hardest to keep everyone safe and you managed to kill us all," Inuyasha said as she covered her eyes.

"Why did I leave him alone?" Kagome questioned.

"You're selfish and you wanted to do things on your own," Inuyasha answered.

"Don't listen to him Kagome!" Kurama yelled out. Inuyasha looked up at Kurama and darkly grinned.

"This is sick," Yusuke said in disgust.

"Do you hear his voice Kagome? Do you hear Kurama?" Inuyasha calmly asked.

"Youko," Kagome whimpered as she stared at him with teary eyes.

"Do you see the human body he inhabits? Your curse sentenced him to a mortal life," Inuyasha convicted.

"I know," Kagome submitted.

"You left everyone dead or alone," Inuyasha angrily said.

"I can't make up for the past," Kagome whispered.

"You'll never redeem yourself," Inuyasha voiced her thoughts.

"But I won't stop trying!" Kagome yelled.

"Do you feel that?" Kuwabara asked as Yusuke nodded.

Kagome's stomach wound stopped bleeding and healed as she stood to her feet. Most of her shirt was ripped and bloodied, but she was angry. So much anger pulsed through her and she didn't know why. She felt hurt and angry; those words tore at her heart. Kagome did feel guilt for it, but she remembered one thing.

"You forget one thing Inuyasha," Kagome darkly said.

"What's that?" Inuyasha challenged.

"I am no longer human. I am above human emotions and conflicts," Kagome coldly explained.

"You may be above them, but you put yourself on their level," Inuyasha growled.

"Who brought you back?" Kagome demanded an answer.

"The person who will kill you," Inuyasha answered.

"Cute, but I can never die!" Kagome growled.

"Naraku once said the same thing," Inuyasha challenged.

"Naraku was tainted and ignorant…just like you are now," Kagome whispered as his amber eyes flashed red.

"You will die now!" Inuyasha growled as he lunged for her.

Kagome quickly threw up another barrier. Inuyasha attacked the barrier as his rage grew.

"I don't want to fight you," Kagome softly pleaded.

"Let us in!" Yusuke yelled.

Kagome looked over at them and shook her head. Her barrier broke and Inuyasha slashed her chest. Kagome held in the scream and grunted as she slammed into a tree. Her other barrier fell and Yusuke fired his spirit gun at Inuyasha. Kagome sat up and her eyes widened in fear. She didn't want them or Inuyasha hurt. Healing herself quickly, she got back up. Kurama used his rose whip to slash Inuyasha's leg. Inuyasha fell to the ground; he no longer had his speed. Kagome watched as he pulled a seed from his hair.

"Kurama, no!" Kagome yelled out.

Inuyasha locked eyes with her and she ran towards them.

"Death tree!" Kurama yelled as he began to summon it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she used her energy to send Kurama flying.

Kagome watched as he hit the ground and stared at her in disbelief. Inuyasha jumped away and disappeared in mass of black shadows. Kagome stared at her hands and began to cry. She had attacked Kurama to save one that was already dead. If Kurama were weaker, he would have died from her attack. Her eyes traveled to Yusuke and she finally noticed that his arm was clawed. Kuwabara was tired, but he was safe from harm.

"Whose side are you on?" Yusuke demanded as he approached her form. His left arm hung limp on his side. Kagome noted that blood dripped down it.

"Yusuke, calm down," Kuwabara softly said. Kuwabara could tell that she was in pain. He got that the hanyou was once a loved one.

"NO! This bitch is crazy! She attacked Kurama to save the guy that not only attacked her but attacked all of us!" Yusuke shouted.

"You don't understand," Kagome whispered.

"I understand that you helped the enemy," Yusuke growled.

"Yusuke, you don't know the whole story," Kurama calmly began as he approached them.

"I know enough to know that she is definitely not on our side," Yusuke growled.

"You ignorant human!" Kagome growled. Kagome glared at him and walked away from him.

"Don't you walk away!" Yusuke yelled.

Kagome walked over to Kurama and whispered a sorry to him. She healed him and then walked to Kuwabara. She smiled and returned the energy he lost. Kagome then turned to Yusuke and glared at him.

"I don't have a side…I am on my side and my side alone, push me enough and you will truly see how I treat enemies," Kagome threatened.

"If you treat them like Inuyasha then when's our date?" Yusuke spat out.

"Don't be so righteous you damn human," Kagome growled.

"If I'm human then what are you?" Yusuke challenged.

"I'm better then you'll ever hope to be," Kagome coldly said as she vanished.

* * *

Kagome appeared outside of Koenma's door and she knocked. A loud 'enter' sounded and she walked through the door. She collapsed on a chair and grinned at him. Koenma stopped talking to Botan and stared at Kagome in disbelief. She was halfway drained of her Miko ki. Koenma knew that it would take a lot to do that. Botan smiled and watched as Kagome sighed. 

"I've found the missing soul," Kagome spoke.

"Did you return him?" Koenma asked. Kagome glared at the teenager before she turned away. "What happened?"

"He's been resurrected," Kagome grimly said.

"Resurrected…by who?" Koenma asked.

"I don't know," Kagome quickly said.

"I take it he's still out there," Koenma stated more then asked.

"He wants me dead, he's working for the enemy, and now my last bloodline will be endangered!" Kagome yelled.

"Do you need one of the detectives to watch your family?" Botan cautiously asked.

"Botan, that's brilliant!" Kagome happily cheered. Botan blushed and looked at the floor with her own smile.

"Hiei's not the best for bodyguard work…but Kurama the next best thing," Koenma offered.

"No, I want the soul I was promised," Kagome simply said.

"Do you think this soul will suffice?" Koenma asked.

"Kuronue will be perfect," Kagome assured.

"You want Kuronue?" Koenma asked in disbelief.

"Why? Is there a problem?" Kagome asked with a bit of irritation.

"That's the only soul I don't have access to," Koenma meekly said.

"Who has his soul?" Kagome growled.

"My father," Koenma squeaked as Kagome's face turned red.

"**ENMA**!" Kagome yelled echoed through Reikai.

* * *

Author's Note:

Only a few people guessed Inuyasha correctly(hands out cookies) I was originally going to have Kuronue, but I wanted to tension on Kagome's relationship with Kuronue. So, I decided to add more conflicts to their relationship by bringing back Inuyasha. But wait until you see what happens to Keiko(laughs evilly)


	9. Amatsu Ata

"There's a club, if you'd like to go  
You could meet somebody who really loves you  
So you go, and you stand on your own"  
(The Smiths)

* * *

Amatsu-Ata  
(Heavenly Revenge)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed**

* * *

Enma glared down at the tiny female in plain amusement. He gently rolled a small marble around on his desk. It was under his index finger as he toyed with it. Kagome's eyes glared at him as she slowly approached the desk. A portal opened and Koenma stepped through with Botan at his side. Kagome was surprised at the appearance and Enma was angered. His own son was openly defying him. It mattered not, he didn't need his son when he had all the power he needed in the Miko before him. Botan was scared but put a supportive hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome was shocked at this but smiled at her.

"I see you've finally come back," Enma stated.

"I tire of this Enma, give back Kuronue's soul," Kagome callously demanded. Enma laughed at her and faked a look of innocence.

"I don't know what you talk about," Enma calmly said. She could hear the humor in his voice.

"You **liar**!" Kagome growled. She was sick of losing people she cared about. **"Do you really think you can leash me?"**

"I can leash anything not of the human world. You created me to always look for power and set judgment. I am a leader and therefore look for power," Enma explained.

"Koenma," Kagome calmly said as she stared at Enma.

Another portal opened and Kurama stepped through. Koenma had notified him that he would need help with Kagome. Yusuke refused to come because he was searching for Keiko. It was daylight in the Ningen-kai and she had been missing since last night. Kuwabara was searching for her and Hiei was watching over Kagome's shrine. So, he had left to help in any matter. He didn't expect to walk in on an argument with Enma.

"How do you kill a god or goddess?" Kagome calmly asked as she began to smirk. Every so often, the tainted souls would warp her thoughts and emotions. Kurama's emerald eyes widened in shock at the question she asked. Koenma looked nervous and Enma looked curiously scared.

"Gods and Goddesses are immortal, you can't kill them," Koenma confided.

"Hear that Enma, a god or goddess is immortal," Kagome repeated with a grin of victory.

"I know that I am immortal," Enma jadedly said. Kagome laughed and it chilled everyone to the bone.

"You are not a god Enma, don't let the title go to your head. You are not a god because you were made from my energy and I am not a goddess," Kagome informed as her eyes darkened.

"I am still immortal," Enma growled. She was going to let out a secret he kept hidden.

"Immortal yes, indestructible…no," Kagome whispered.

Enma held up the indigo marble in between his index and thumb. Kagome grinned at him; she was ready to do something she found nothard to do. She would kill him and free her love. Nothing would stand in her way this time. She owed nothing to world, nothing to anybody; she was free to do what she wanted.

"You seem to have forgotten my leverage," Enma laughed as he held up the marble. Kagome tensed, she could feel the ki radiating off the marble.

"How do you destroy a soul?" Enma darkly asked. "You should know this Kagome…you did destroy Naraku's soul."

"You can't," Kagome whispered her emotions were freezing.

Enma laughed at her mockingly, "**Liar**."

"You wouldn't do that to a soul that has done no wrong!" Kagome yelled at him.

"I am a god of judgment, I can't help if I misjudge **one** soul," Enma slyly said. Her eyes narrowed at this. Even Koenma glared at his father for such an evil act. Kurama carefully watched Kagome as she stared at the marble.

"You can only destroy a soul in one of two ways. A demon or god can devour the soul or you can simply purify the soul from existence," Kagome harshly explained.

Enma held up the marble, "You wouldn't want his soul devoured would you?"

"You know that you're doomed," Kagome sardonically said. Enma paused at her change in emotion.

"Explain," Enma untrustingly demanded.

"If you kill his soul I'll simply kill you," Kagome happily purred. Kurama tensed, Kagome's time in the Tama did seem to change her. Enma laughed at current event.

"What if we make a deal?" Enma asked trying to appease to the tainted souls within her.

Kagome tapped her chin in thought before she said, "Speak quickly."

"You have so much potential to be a great goddess," Enma began his speech.

"Get to the point," Kagome growled.

"Drop your petty alliance with my son and I will give you true power and the soul of your beloved," Enma promised.

"How can you give me true power when I am the one that created you?" Kagome challenged with a smirk. Kagome knew Enma had certain abilities she gave up when she created him.

"Become a Kami for me," Enma passionately said.

"Just a Kami?" Kagome questioned with a scoff.

"You know that you could become a goddess," Enma offered hoping it would finally tempt her.

"What if I keep my alliance with you son and become this Kami for you," Kagome offered as his grin widened, "but I will keep my freedom and never answer to you."

"You must give up your human notions," Enma growled.

Kagome sighed and her eyes strayed to the ceiling. It seemed easy enough; it should have been easy to give up the cause of her pain. She could finally be free of the pain of heartache, and then she could put Inuyasha to rest without guilt. Her eyes traveled to the marble that was Kuronue's soul. The blue specks in Kagome's eyes became more prominent as she was reminded of the reason she kept her emotions. She kept them so she could give herself to Kuronue and be normal. Kagome accepted that she wouldn't be turlynormal, but she knew she had to keep the emotions. What she felt with Kuronue was something she wanted to keep regardless of the pain.

"Give me his soul and I will became the Kami you deem fit," Kagome agreed.

"What aren't you telling me?" Enma suspiciously demanded.

"Are you going to pass up the chance to mold me to your vision?" Kagome softly asked with a grin.

"You will be the Amatsu-Ata and take care of all affairs I see fit," Enma proudly said.

"I will not be a lap dog," Kagome growled.

"Of course not," Enma assured with a grin.

Getting her to agree to become a Kami was good enough. He would then work on slowly getting her to remove her human notions. Enma knew that this deal would hold her to her vows of this deal. She wouldn't try to kill him; her human notions still ruled her. Once she became the perfect Kami, he would use her to rise in power. He could then been done with his son that clung to human emotions. Enma reached into his desk and pulled out a small silver bell, it was no bigger then large marshmallow. It was plain and silver, nothing special. He tossed her the bell and she caught it. Her eyes widened as she felt it pulse to life.

"What is this?" Kagome demanded an answer to what everyone thought.

"You are my heavenly revenge, one ring of that bell will send any being to death," Enma answered.

Kagome glared at him for good measure before he held up the marble. Kagome kept her gaze on the marble as he tossed it to her. She tenderly caught it and held it to her heart. Relief and guilt immediately washed over her. Relief to have some part of Kuronue with her and guilt that he was trapped in this small indigo pearl. Kagome took a step back with her prize in hand. She would soon have her love back with her. Kagome took hold of Kurama's wrist with her free hand. Koenma sensing what was going on placed his hand on her shoulder. He held Botan's hand as he waited for their exit.

"This is not over," Kagome darkly whispered as she made them vanish from the room. Enma leaned back in his chair; he was pleased at the way things went. He knew this was far from over. The events that were about to take place would change her drastically. Then she would become the perfect Kami.

* * *

Yusuke growled as he kicked Keiko's apartment door again. No one was home and all the lights were shut off. With one last growl, he shoved his hands into his pants pockets and stalked off. Kuwabara looked up from the sky to see his friend muttering softly to himself. Yusuke stared up at the sky in disdain. Everything was going so wrong lately. Kurama was siding with a possible enemy, his team was slowly falling apart, and now Keiko was missing. He looked back at the apartment; her parents were out of town. There was nothing he could do at this moment in time; it made him feel weak. He wasn't a youkai, he couldn't pick up her sent and run to her.

"Do you think Koenma could locate her?" Kuwabara asked as he looked to Yusuke.

"I doubt it," Yusuke mumbled as he walked down the sidewalk.

Koenma had recently been too nervous to deal with anything. The youkai of Makai had settled down and there had been no attacks. Yusuke's thoughts turned to Koenma and then to Keiko. He frowned as he began to walk faster to her work. The simple job she held at a coffee house. His eyes narrowed as he remembered that woman,Sango, telling him to watch his loved ones. He wondered if she did this, if she took Keiko. Kuwabara sensed the intense emotions and sighed, Yusuke was a volcano when it came to anything.

He stopped walking when he heard the gentle clink of keys. Kuwabara stopped his pace and followed Yusuke's gaze to the ground. Yusuke knelt down and stared at the key set unemotionally. Kuwabara recognized the key set in an instant. There was a small hello kitty doll attached to the set with a picture of Yusuke and Keiko yelling at each other. Yusuke picked the key set and stared at the key set with all the pain in the world. Blood coated the tips of the keys and he growled. He quickly stood up and faced Kuwabara with a look of anger.

"Let's go to Koenma," Yusuke stoically said.

Yusuke pocketed the keys and followed Kuwabara to an alley. He opened his communicator and noticed Botan had a worry look on her face. He raised an eyebrow and she smiled nervously.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke gruffly asked. He didn't want to seem cold, but he had his woman to look for.

"What do you need Yusuke?" Botan happily asked.

"I need a portal to Koenma's office," Yusuke answered. Botan covered her screen with her hand and he heard faint mumbles.

"You have to promise not to cause any trouble if you come," Botan firmly said.

"Who's there?" Yusuke asked with a feeling of dread.

"Kagome's here," Botan answered. Yusuke scowled, the girl appeared to be everywhere.

"Open the portal this is **more** important then **my** dislike of **her**," Yusuke seriously said.

Botan nodded and he shut the communicator off. A portal opened and both he and Kuwabara stepped through it.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I assure you that Kuronue is not the killer, not even Naraku is...it is someone from the Inuyasha storyline though.  
Thanks for the complients on the story!  
Please leave a review 


	10. Shigunaru

"And you leave on your own  
And you go home, and you cry  
And you want to die"  
(The Smiths)

* * *

Shigunaru  
(Signal)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

_Stressed_

* * *

Kurama tensely watched as Kagome rolled the marble around her hand. She sighed and turned to look at him. Kurama offered her a weak smile and she nodded her head. He guessed that she was still in thought. Koenma had long since pushed his desk to the other side of the room. Kagome sat next to Kurama as she thought about what she was going to do.Her eyes strayed to the floor and she felt a hand squeeze the hand that held the marble. Kagome looked up ay Kurama before she leaned over onto his shoulder. 

"Do you think it's wrong to do this?" Kagome softly questioned.

"Why the doubt?" Kurama asked as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"I can't help but feel…afraid," Kagome confided.

"Do you fear what that it might go wrong?" Kurama inquired.

"No…I fear that he will hate me…just like Kikyo hated Inuyasha…just like how Inuyasha hates me," Kagome painfully said.

"I don't think he'd hate you," Kurama assured with a sad smile.

"You don't understand…I left him in the dark, all alone in Yomi," Kagome whispered as she remembered the event.

"If I don't hate you for the attempt on my life then I'm sure he won't hate you," Kurama firmly said.

"You've changed," Kagome noted with a stoic look. Kurama raised an eyebrow and watched as she sat up. "You've become kinder…more-"

"More human," Kurama finished.

"Yeah, more human," Kagome agreed.

"Being trapped in a human body and being raised by one will change anyone's outlook," Kurama supplied.

"Maybe you're not more human, just a bit more compassionate," Kagome stated as she stood up.

Kagome watched as a portal open and Yusuke stepped through followed by Kuwabara. He glared at her and she merely stared at him with a look of indifference. Yusuke took note that all the office furniture wasmoved. Kuwabara looked over at Kagome and gave her a discreet smile.

"Remoldeling?" Yusuke casually asked; it came out bitter.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara," Koenma greeted.

Botan cleared some files off two seats for Yusuke and Kuwabara. She smiled at them and they offered her small smiles. Kuwabara sat down content with just watching for now. Yusuke wanted to know what was going on.

"What's going on?" Yusuke bluntly asked.

"I'm fulfilling my end of the deal," Koenma answered.

"You should be watching the world, things have been happening," Yusuke growled.

"I'll take care of everything once this is finished," Koenma calmly assured.

"Keiko's gone missing!" Yusuke shouted. He was pissed with being patient and waiting, he wanted something done. Botan tensed, she was a good friend to the girl.

"When did this happen?" Koenma demanded.

"Yesterday night," Yusuke growled as he ran a hand through his hair.

'Inuyasha…was this your doing?' Kagome wondered as she stared off.

Yusuke turned away from Koenma and faced Kagome. Kagome was still ignoring everything. She didn't want to believe that Inuyasha would do this, kidnap an innocent girl. Her eyes narrowed, she knew someone was behind this.

"Was this your doing?" Yusuke coldly accused. Kagome looked to him and he tensed. He had never seen pity in the woman's eyes.

"I never hurt an innocent," Kagome softly assured.

"You were the one that threatened them," Yusuke reminded.

"I never involve the innocent," Kagome once again assured. She pitied him.

"**I don't need your pity!**" Yusuke yelled at her.

"I know, that's why I'm giving you my condolences," Kagome sadly whispered.

"She isn't dead," Yusuke firmly assured.

"Everyone says that at first," Kagome whispered as she left to stand in the middle of the room. Yusuke glared at her and wanted to hate her for the words. Deep down, something told him that this wasn't a normal missing person.

"Yusuke, sit down and be quiet," Koenma warned as he dragged the boy to a seat.

Kagome kneeled so she could sit with her back straight. She reached out and placed the marble beside her. Before she began anything, she took a calming breath to soothe her nerves. She then held her hands with out if front of her with the palms facing the floor.Kagome closed her eyes and steadied her breathing to the ticking of the clock. Her body began to glow a faint powder blue as she concentrated.

She blanked her mind and erased all fears and doubts. Kagome imagined herself molding the body she wanted in front of her. Her power spread throughout the room and then circled around her. An unseen force made her hair float around her as she focused. It felt like thousands of hands were caressing her body as she focused the energy. The hands slide up her sides then down her arms to the floor. She commanded them as she forced them to work upon her creation. Kagome watched as the body began to form and she reached out to give her own energy.

She ran her fingers alongside his cheekbone down to his chin. Her fingers brushed against the raven black hair that lay sprawled on the floor like a shadow. Kagome then briefly touched his lips with her fingers with a look of calm sorrow. Her hand traveled from his face to his shoulder and finally rested on the leathery wing. She lovingly caressed the leather of his wing with her fingertips. Kagome feared that if she touched him too much that he would vanish.

"My Okinawa," Kagome whispered as her eyes watered.

She had dreamed this so many times. In her dreams, she would be staring down at his body and he would open his eyes and reach out to her. Before she could take his hand, he would vanish from her view and she would wake up. A tear slid down her cheek and she realized that this was finally reality. The hands stopped molding his body and she pulled back. She opened her eyes and bright light flashed from her body and filled the room. Kagome stared down at the floor and smiled with a childlike glee. His body was in front of her and all it needed was a soul.

Kurama watched in awe as she began to radiate different emotions. Everything played across her face and she finally smiled before she opened her eyes. Kuwabara shivered from all the different ki working in the room and Yusuke was to shocked to do anything. Kagome laid her hand across his closed eyes and smiled down. She reached beside her and picked up the marble. Her eyes stalked over to Koenma and shenodded. She could create forms, but she could never do anything to a soul. Koenma reached out and touched the marble.

An indigo color filled the room and they watched as transparent image of the body float in the air. His eyes were still closed; his face was peaceful. Kagome and Koenma reached into the air and pulled the soul down to the ground. They pushed the soul back into the body and watched as the two merged into one being. The chest rose and Kagome truly smiled. She checked his pulse and could feel the faint beat becoming stronger with each beat. Kagome turned to Kurama and he grinned at her. She removed her hand from his eyes and met indigo colored eyes.

"Okinawa," Kagome whispered. She watched as his eyes focused on her face and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not a fruit bat," Kuronue weakly said.

Kagome fell across him and buried her head in the croak of his neck. She tensed when he didn't respond right away. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she felt his arms wrap her in an embrace. He sat up and pulled her into his lap as he stretched his cramped wings. Hot tears hit his skin and he held her tighter as she cried. He buried his nose in her hair and held her as she cried. Kagome wiped her eyes and smiled up at him. He offered a grin and she tried to frown.

"Uh…Kagome," Botan whispered.

Kagome looked over to the girl and noticed that Kurama was grinning. Koenma's face was red and he was looking away at the ceiling. Yusuke held his hand over his eyes and Kuwabara's face was red.

"What is it?" Kagome mouthed.

Kuronue leaned down and brushed his lips against her ear as he whispered, "I'm naked."

Kagome's faced turned back to him and he noticed that she was red. She stared at the smirk and growled at him. Botan casually looked away as she buried her face in Koenma's shoulder. Kurama finally broke down and started chuckling. Kagome jumped out of his lap and stared down at him before her face shot into flames again.

"Close your legs you perverted Okinawa!" Kagome shouted as she covered her eyes. At this comment, Yusuke even started to laugh.

"You're the _one_ that brought me back _naked_," Kuronue slyly reminded.

"I'm sorry if I can't form clothes!" Kagome growled.

"You know you wanted to check me out," Kuronue proudly said.

"There's nothing to see," Kagome growled.

"So _you_ were looking!" Kurama laughed as Kuronue scowled.

"Just when I thought you changed!" Kagome growled at Kurama.

"Don't be so shy," Kuronue whispered into her ear.

Kagome screeched and ran halfway across the room. Kuronue bit his lip and grinned at her.

"Run Kagome, there's a sexually frustrated Okinawa after you!" Kurama teased.

"Oh Kami," Kagome whispered as she invented a new shade of red.

Koenma finally sighed and tossed Kuronue a pair of black hakama. Kagome finally opened her eyes once the rustling ceased. He still had no shirt on so she softly blushed as the intense red faded. Everyone in the room was a normal shade and Yusuke was back to his solemn look. Kagome circled Kuronue and grunted her approval. He followed her form with his eyes.

"Not bad," Kagome mumbled. Kuronue teasingly glared at her.

"What do you mean not bad?" Kuronue demanded.

"I mean I did a fine job remaking your body," Kagome clarified with a look of pride.

"And how does a Miko know a youkai's body so well?" Yusuke asked as she glared at him.

"She merely touched me a lot," Kuronue offered.

'Oh Kami,' Kagome thought.

"They were always touching each other," Kurama confirmed.

"Who are you?" Kuronue calmly asked.

"Meet Youko Kurama," Kagome meekly introduced. Kurama nodded as Kuronue raised an eyebrow.

"An illusion?" Kuronue asked.

"It's a permanent address," Kurama informed with a smile.

"Did you really kill him?" Kuronue asked with a look of disbelief. Kagome tensed and everyone looked to her.

"She didn't _kill_ me," Kurama assured.

"How do I know it's really you?" Kuronue asked.

"Remember that time at the village, you licked the sword that had been sitting outside in the snow?" Kurama asked with a smirk. Kagome looked up to him and began to grin.

"I did no such thing!" Kuronue protested.

"Or what about the time you…"

"Okay! You're Youko," Kuronue grumbled.

"We have to trade stories," Kagome mouthed to Kurama who only nodded.

"It's nice to have the Koumori back, but what about Keiko?" Yusuke interrupted.

"Why doesn't your team stay at my shrine for a few days?" Kagome suggested.

"Why's that?" Yusuke asked.

"I have a feeling Keiko will come to you," Kagome softly said.

"You had a part in her disappearance!" Yusuke accused, his anger back in full force.

"I had no part, but if you want to see it that way, I can't stop you," Kagome sharply replied.

"How do you know she'll come to him?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's because you came in contact with me, and whoever's after me is now after you," Kagome answered.

"I think it's best if you go to her shrine," Koenma calmly ordered.

"I want to look for her!" Yusuke shouted. Kagome winced; she knew the loss of a loved one.

"If you search for her…you may not like what you find or don't find," Kagome vaguely warned.

"What do you know about all of this?" Yusuke demanded.

"Koenma knows this, but if we go to my shrine I will offer you answers," Kagome tried to bait.

"Fine, let's go," Yusuke finally gave in.

"What about the other family members that haven't been taken?" Kuwabara suddenly asked.

"If it's who I think it is, then they're safe until you try and contact them," Kagome tried to reassure.

She knew something about this new foe, but she wasn't for sure. Kagome only hoped that if this someone was like Naraku; she hoped they wouldn't repeat the past.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Doesn't it seem like happiness is short lived?  
I am almost messed up this chapter, but I fixed it.  
Please leave a review, it lets me know that you're enjoying it 


	11. The Jewel of Akuma

"When you say it's gonna happen "now"  
Well, when exactly do you mean?  
See I've already waited too long  
And all my hope is gone"  
(The Smiths)

* * *

  
The Jewel of Akuma

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Kagome smiled as she finished setting the guests up in their rooms. Kagome had placed Kurama in her mother's old room, and placed Yusuke and Kuwabara in her Ji-chan's old room. Souta questioned her for about an hour and Yusuke demanded answers right away. She simply told them all to rest before she told them everything. Souta shrugged and Yusuke threw a fit. Kagome finally right hooked him and Kuwabara carried his unconscious form up the stairs. Kuronue was shocked at this, but wasn't surprised. Kagome then grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room. She pushed him inside and slammed the door after she entered.

Souta gave a worried look and Kurama grinned. Kurama then assured Souta all would be set right. Souta finally gave up and went to bed.

'Finally…home at last,' Kagome thought as she collapsed on her bed. The mattress squeaked and she closed her eyes.

Kagome knew Kuronue was bound to break something. He had been dead five hundred years and probably didn't witness the rise of technology. Kagome watched as he tapped her alarm clock with slight interest. She was grateful she had remolded her room. Her room still had the same powder pink walls, but it wasn't crowded like before. She had gotten a larger bed that she still hadn't slept in and a lamp for another corner. He looked around the almost empty room before he sat on the empty side of the bed. Kagome glanced around her almost empty room and sighed. She did it like this because she was used to emptiness.

"This room doesn't suit you," Kuronue finally spoke.

Kagome shrugged before she grinned. His mood seemed light for one that had been brought back. She snapped her fingers and he looked over at her in surprise. His eyes traveled down his body and he found that he had strange clothing on. His pants were a regular set of dark blue sleeping pants. A he had a baggy shirt on that had two slits on the back for his wings. He noticed she hadn't given him his hat, he sighed.

"I think the room's fine," Kagome mumbled as she stared at him.

Kuronue lay down next to her and softly tilted her chin up. He gazed into her eyes and she blinked. A chuckle escaped him and he rested his forehead against hers. Kagome softly grinned and stared into his indigo eyes.

"Your eyes have more gray," Kuronue noted.

"I took on more of Kikyo's soul once you died," Kagome explained.

"Why?" He softly asked. Kagome's smile faltered and she hid her emotions once more. She went to look away and found him tilting her face towards him. "Don't hide."

"I was locked away in the Tama for almost five hundred years," Kagome began. "It was a punishment and way to save me."

Kuronue pulled her into a hug and she lay in his arms with her head resting underneath his chin. She let out a sigh and he sighed along with her. She softly chuckled and he looked at the top of her head with a questioning gaze.

"What's so funny?" Kuronue asked.

"The different titles people have given me," Kagome responded.

"What brought this thought?" Kuronue questioned with his own smile.

"I was thinking about the affectionate name I call you and thought of what people call me," Kagome answered in one breathe.

"What have they named you?" Kuronue asked.

"The Tragic Miko, Miko, listen lady, that chick, and some other things," Kagome mumbled.

"Least they don't call you a fruit bat," Kuronue dryly teased.

"I mean Okinawa in the most affectionate way," Kagome seriously said.

"I know," Kuronue whispered as he inhaled her scent.

"I missed you," Kagome suddenly said.

"I missed you too," Kuronue responded.

Kagome remained silent as she thought about him. He was finally back and in her arms. She could kiss him, stay in his arms, and ravage him with no protest. Yet, something still irked her. Her eyes strayed to the wall and she thought long and hard. Tears formed as she finally realized what it was. Kagome felt him tense and she knew he could sense her emotions.

"Why do you smell so guilty?" Kuronue asked.

"Inuyasha," Kagome calmly said. Kuronue didn't tense, he knew who Kagome was talking about. It was her old love, the one who first held her heart.

"What about him?" Kuronue asked; he didn't have to worry about Inuyasha.

_"You know I love you."_ Kagome seriously stressed.

"I know that," Kuronue assured.

'I haven't showed him my love, all I have are words," Kagome sadly thought.

"No…you hear it, but do you truly believe it?" Kagome softly questioned.

Kuronue paused for a second before he responded with, "I believe you."

"I would never hurt you," Kagome whispered.

"What's on your mind?" Kuronue asked.

"Inuyasha is back from the grave," Kagome finally answered. Kuronue did tense as his eyes opened in realization. She was trying to assure him that she wouldn't leave him.

"I know you won't leave me for him," Kuronue softly said in her ear.

"I know what having your dead love come back with vengeance is like, I've seen it and been on the painful end," Kagome firmly spoke, "I won't hurt you."

"He's hurt you?" Kuronue asked.

"He wants me dead," Kagome held back the sobs and was surprised her words weren't bitter.

"He isn't the same Inuyasha," Kuronue firmly enforced.

'Some part of me will always love him,' Kagome thought.

"What will you do?" Kuronue asked.

"I'll kill him," Kagome unemotionally answered.

"It can't be that simple," Kuronue growled. He felt a bit angry with this, not angry with her. The anger came to him and he couldn't find what it was connected to.

"You said your powers deal with the mind," Kagome began.

"Yeah," Kuronue cautiously answered.

"I want you to come into my mind and see what happened when Kikyo was around," Kagome pleaded as she stared up at him.

"Why? It's not something you have to share," Kuronue offered her a chance out.

"I want to share everything with you. I want to prepare you so you can know what happened and trust me," Kagome explained.

"But…I do trust you," Kuronue softly assured. She touched his temple and softly stroked his pointed ear.

"Blind trust is easily broken."

Kuronue trailed his hand along her side. He let the claws softly graze her sides as he touched her temple. She could see the battle in his mind. Kagome closed her eyes and used her own power to touch his mind. All he needed to do was reach out and grabbed her mind. Her body went still as he hesitantly connected his mind to hers. Kagome's powers leaked out and formed a barrier around the house until she was back to being aware. Until then, she would be showing Kuronue a trip down memory lane. She wanted to make sure that he trusted her. A foreboding feeling kept telling her that something would play them against each other.

* * *

"Isn't it sweet…how they so love each other?" A smooth voice sneered as he watched the sunrise.

"Yes, master," a subdued voice, answered with no emotion.

"Why did you make her so dead?" A gruff voice complained.

"Her own fears made her so subdued," the voice answered.

"Can I finally kill her Hakudoushi?" The gruff voice asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"You must be patient Inuyasha, we send in our first pawn. We need them to suffer," Hakudoushi answered. Inuyasha nodded and reached out to touch the first pawn. He ran his claws through her chestnut hair and grinned. Her vibrant brown eyes were dull and lifeless.

"Are you ready Keiko?" Hakudoushi asked.

His violet eyes studied the girl before him. She looked so frail in her new outfit that he placed her in. He reached up and brushed alavender bang from his face. The girl stood at attention ready for her orders. She clutched her weapon in her right hand and looked at the shrine that lay ahead. Hakudoushi studied Keiko looking for any flaws that he could find. He murmured a perfect and touched her on top of her head.

"Go to the shrine and kill Yusuke, kill whoever gets in your way," Hakudoushi ordered.

"Yes Master," Keiko responded as she bowed. She stood back up and held the staff of her weapon.

"How did you train her with the chigiriki so fast?" Inuyasha asked with slight annoyance.

"When dealing with the mind you can add or take information," Hakudoushi answered as he vanished from sight. "Go aid her, but don't kill the Miko."

"Should I use the jewel of Akuma?" Inuyasha calmly asked.

"Yes, let's damage her world further," Hakudoushi agreed.

Inuyasha grinned as he held the jewel of Akuma to his eyelevel. It was a beautiful black with a soft sheen of red. The evil poured off of it in waves making him shudder with anticipation. He grinned and took off after Keiko.

* * *

Kagome yawned and rolled over. Her right arm lay across something smooth and firm. Her eyes slowly opened and she grinned as she began to snuggle into the form. He rolled onto his side and pulled her closer to him. Kagome grinned as she stretched and kissed him. A smile spread across his face as a bit of fang poked out. Kagome laughed and watched as his Indigo eyes stared down at her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning my Okinawa," Kagome happily greeted.

"I'm not a fruit bat, my Miko," Kuronue whispered.

"I know but you're sweet like a piece of fruit," Kagome teased as he scoffed.

"You're the only one that would call a youkai sweet," Kuronue calmly said.

"Only you," Kagome whispered as she kissed his chin.

Kuronue smiled and pulled her closer to him. He sighed and closed his eyes. This was the first time he had truly woken up next to her. The sun's light was beginning to warm the room and he grinned. Last night she had shared a painful part of her past with him. Kuronue's grin turned neutral as he held her and began to think. So many questions that filled his heart with pain and fear. He knew she feared that she would hurt him like Inuyasha did her.

'She'll stay with me,' Kuronue thought as his grip tightened.

His face took on a small frown as he thought about Inuyasha. Would she run off to him if she found him alone and hurt? She would naturally help anyone that was in pain. His eyes opened and stared down at her calm and relaxed form. Could she look past what he is and make a promise she'd regret? Or would she regret choosing him and run off with the resurrected hanyou.

'I'm hopeless,' Kuronue thought. 'Why would she fear doing something like that…does she still love him?'

Kagome pulled away and sat up. Her eyes snapped open and the gray in her orbs darkened. He felt her Miko ki push out and spread along the property of the shrine. Naturally, he felt a tingling sensation; something that pure would always feel strange to him. His eyes widened with worry as the sensation zapped him. He looked to Kagome and found her grinning at him. He glared at her before he looked down to check his body. His outfit was changed once more to something strange.

"I changed you into jeans and the vest you used to wear," Kagome answered his question. He was surprised to find that it was the same black vest. It fit perfectly to his form. He reached up and found his old hat atop his head, his hair was done and in a ponytail. Indigo eyes questioned her and she softly smiled at him.

"I thought you hated the hat," Kuronue softly said.

"I love it if you love it," Kagome simply answered.

Her eyes strayed to the window and she frowned. No matter how much sunlight was out, it was a day of pain. The Goshinboku called out to her warning her of the danger and sadness. Her hakama changed to black and she left her vest white. She held her hand out to Kuronue and handed him the old scythe he used to carry. He took it from her and tested the weight and proportions. Kagome opened her bedroom door and found Souta in the hall already dressed.

"Why did you wake us that much energy?" Souta asked with a yawn.

"Someone evil is here," Kagome answered. Souta's eyes widened and he nodded in understanding.

"I'll get my weapon," Souta quickly said.

"No!" Kagome said. Souta stopped to glare at her with confusion.

"I'm not a kid," Souta simply said.

"No, you're the last of my bloodline, I won't let you get killed because of inexperience," Kagome firmly said.

"Kagome-"

"Do you sense that?" Kuwabara interrupted as he came out into the hall. His shirt was halfway tucked in and his hair was sticking up.

"What the hell is that?" Yusuke growled as he ran out the door and down the stairs.

Kagome sighed and chased after him. She reached the bottom of the stairs as Yusuke grasped the door handle. He threw open the door and grabbed the person by the collar of his their shirt.

"Yusuke, put him down," Kagome wearily said.

"Hello Kagome," the man unsurely greeted.

"Hello Houjou-Kun," Kagome greeted back.

Yusuke dropped the boy and walked to the couch. He sat down and glared at the boy. Kagome sighed and watched as Souta walked out of the room. He waved to Houjou and sat across from Yusuke. Kuwabara came out with Kuronue and Kurama close behind. Kagome notice Kuronue had his wings in plain sight.

"Holy shit!" Kagome shouted as she tackled him back into the hallway. Kurama raised and eyebrow and grinned.

"My wing," Kuronue groaned.

"I guess you should be running, there's a sexually frustrated Miko after you," Kurama joked.

"Kagome?" Houjou questioned.

"Stay there! My cat was attacking my guest!" Kagome called out.

"First a fruit bat and now I'm a cat," Kuronue scowled.

"Your **wings**!" Kagome whispered.

"What about them?" He asked.

'Maybe she's embarrassed of me?' Kuronue thought.

"You have to hide them from human sight," Kagome whispered.

"What? How?" Kuronue asked.

"Humans aren't used to Youkai features," Kurama explained.

Kagome bit her lower lip before she placed her hand on his wings. They vanished and Kuronue panicked.

"All you have to do is think and they'll reappear," Kagome assured as she helped him up.

"What about his ears?" Kurama questioned.

Kuronue growled at him and Kagome reached out and touched them. They shrunk to a normal human's ears and she grinned. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the front room where Houjou was waiting. Houjou frowned and raised an eyebrow. Kuronue was happy because she wasn't embarrassed just worried for him. Kurama was grinning because he could.

"I heard you were back in town and decided to stop by…is this a bad time." Houjou expressed.

"No, I just have some guests over," Kagome assured.

Houjou smiled at her and Kagome offered him a calm smile. She was about to speak when she tensed. Kuronue trailed his claw along her wrist and she cursed herself. Not everything was hidden.

"Are you alright?" Houjou asked.

"Fine, I just need to rest," Kagome answered.

"I suppose you're still mourning." Houjou softly stated.

"Yes, I am," Kagome coldly said.

"If you're not busy I'd like to take you to lunch," Houjou offered with a charming smile.

"She can't." Kuronue stated leaving no room for anything else.

"I can't go out with you anymore, I have a long term boyfriend," Kagome explained.

"We can still be friends," Houjou said with a smile. Kuronue was about to speak but Kagome elbowed him.

"I'd love to be friends," Kagome expressed.

She released Kuronue's hand and led Houjou out the door. Kuronue stared at her and she looked back to the door.

'How did he find out I was here?' Kagome questioned with a weird feeling.

A knock sounded on the door and she sighed. Before she could get it, Yusuke flung open the door again. He was about to yell but tensed. A clinking sound filled the air as Yusuke stared on.

"Keiko," he painfully whispered as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I glad to see everyone's happy with Kuronuebeing back, I've finally added Keiko back into the story and I'll be adding more characters along the way.  
Please leave a review

Translations

Akuma- this is like the embodiment of evil

Okinawa- fruit bat

Koumori- bat demon

Chigiriki- this is a two-foot staff with a chain attached to it. The chain is two feet and has a ball of spikes attached to it. It can be used like the Kusarikama or a mace


	12. Innocence Tainted

"You scared yourself away  
Now hate's what you appreciate"  
Eyes-Radio-Lies (Orgy)

* * *

Innocence Tainted 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Voices_

**Stressed**

* * *

She had seen this same scene happen before. A loved one holding their wounds while the beloved slowly kills them. Kagome wondered why love could never be simple. Surely, everyone else had a normal love life without evil constantly attacking them. Nobody moved from their spots, they all helplessly watched the scene. Kuronue held her wrist, Souta stood frozen in the kitchen doorway, Kurama silently watching with confusion, and Kuwabara looking like he had died. Yusuke fell to his knees and they saw the person at the door. They already knew who it was by the painful whisper Yusuke uttered as he fell to his knees.

Her beautiful brown eyes were dull and uncaring as she pulled her weapon back. Kagome could see the weapon she held and knew that such a small woman shouldn't have the skill to wield it. Her chigiriki's ball was coated in a thin layer of blood and cloth. She stared down at Yusuke and he simply stared up at her with pain filled eyes.

"Keiko…why?" Yusuke softly asked.

"There's an aura overlying her aura," Kuwabara spoke. Kagome nodded to agree with him, she could sense something with her.

She looked down at him and raised her chigiriki above her head. Yusuke moved his hand from his bloodied stomach and reached for her. His bloodied hand stained the white hakama she wore. Her long chestnut hair was pulled back into a bun with hair sticks. She brought the chigiriki down and Yusuke was pulled out of the way. Her eyes blinked and anger passed through for a moment. They went blank and she snapped her head to the person that grabbed her victim.

"Let me go Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted.

Kagome pulled away from Kuronue and charged Keiko. She tackled her out of the shrine and they went flying. They both pushed away from each other and landed on their feet. Kagome glared at the girl with something akin to pity.

"Who's your master?" Kagome asked.

Keiko remained silent and grasped the staff of her chigiriki tightly. She brought her arm up and over shoulder. She held onto the weapon as she brought her arm forward. The ball atop of the weapon was sent flying towards Kagome. Kagome jumped out of the way and watched as she pulled it back. She saw that it was attached to a chain that was hidden in the staff. Footsteps came out of the shrine and she didn't bother looking over to see the others.

"Who's controlling you Keiko?" Kagome asked.

Keiko's brown eyes darted off behind Kagome. She jumped into the air and landed behind Kagome. Kagome jumped back and cursed again. She was going after Yusuke. Yusuke dodged the weapon she wielded, while ignoring the wound on his stomach. Kuwabara snuck up behind the girl and held her arms to her side. Keiko silently tensed before she threw her head back and hit Kuwabara in the nose. His grip loosened and she stepped on his foot. He released her and she spun around and hit him in the temple with the chigiriki. He silently flew underneath the Goshinboku where he remained unconscious.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke called out as he watched his friend lay still. His brown eyes turned to Keiko and he glared at her.

'Why can't I be angry with her?' Yusuke questioned.

"Why are you doing this?" Yusuke called out to her. Her eyebrows furrowed and she ignored his voice.

A rough laughter filled the air and Kagome turned her attention to the Goshinboku. Inuyasha jumped down from the branches and stood behind Keiko. He let his claws run through her hair as he grinned. His amber eyes locked onto to Kagome's gray eyes as she glared at him.

"Bastard! What did you do to her?" Yusuke demanded.

"She is my master's puppet," Inuyasha answered while keeping eye contact with Kagome.

"I'll kill you!" Yusuke shouted as he charged Inuyasha.

Inuyasha remained as he watched the boy charge at him. Yusuke skidded to a halt when the Keiko slammed her chigiriki in front of him. Gray stone went flying in the air as he watched her through the dust. She jerked around and brought the weapon upward in an attempt to hit him in the chin. He twisted out of her way and backed up. He didn't want to hurt her.

"She protects those who are loyal to the master…isn't she wonderful?" Inuyasha taunted with a sneer.

"Keiko, break away from him!" Yusuke shouted her. Keiko remained silent as she stared at him. "Answer me!"

"Go ahead, tell him what you want," Inuyasha encouraged.

"Yusuke," Keiko softly began, "I hate you."

Kagome closed her eyes and looked away, she didn't want to see this. She wanted everything to go away. Her eyes opened again and she turned toward the scene. Kuronue grasped her hand in his and they both watched. Kurama came up and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"…" Yusuke was stunned into silence as he watched her emotionless mask become twisted with hate.

"You were never around! I watched you gallivanting with demons and I knew what **you** were **really** doing," Keiko sneered as she glared at him.

"I don't understand," Yusuke whispered.

"I knew you wouldn't **understand**, you never were **that** smart. Don't deny that you were looking for an excuse to get rid of me!" Keiko growled.

"I never wanted to get rid of you! I…uh," Yusuke seriously mumbled.

"I was to weak for you, I should have seen it. It was my fault for being to weak…to human," Keiko spat.

"But I always cared for you!" Yusuke shouted. Kagome winced and Inuyasha grinned in triumph.

_"He never really had feelings for you," the voice whispered to her._

Keiko dryly laughed as she radiated pure hate. She tossed her weapon to the ground and approached Yusuke. His shirt twisted in her small hands as she pulled him down to her level. Keiko glared at him and brought their faces close together.

"You never could love me! I loved you but you never loved me! I almost died for you and you still couldn't…no wouldn't love me!" Keiko screamed in his face. She let go of his shirt and balled up her fist. Yusuke backed up and grasped the cheek she hit. Blood leaked from the corner of his mouth.

"I hate you!" Keiko shouted.

"Hate is a twisted form of love," Yusuke whispered as he spit the blood to the ground. She screamed in rage and tackled him to the ground. His stomach wound coated her white clothing in blood as they crashed to the ground. She punched him on the other cheek.

"I hate you!" She shouted as she continued to punch him.

"Enough!" Kagome stepped forward.

"Stop there, my beloved Kagome," Inuyasha scolded in a child's tone.

"I'm not yours," Kagome growled.

"I can see that," Inuyasha said as he stared at Kuronue. "You betrayed me again…this time with trash."

"Inuyasha…you told me to move on," Kagome painfully said as her grip on Kuronue loosened.

"I thought you would wait for me…I thought you would always love me," Inuyasha whispered to her.

"Inuyasha…I…"

"Is he more important to you then me?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome tensed and looked away. Her eyes were watering as she heard him scoff. She didn't want to hurt Kuronue, and yet she didn't want to leave Inuyasha alone.

"Isn't it fun Kagome…isn't it fun to be the one that suffers?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Silence," Kurama hissed as he attacked the hanyou.

Inuyasha growled as he dodged the rose whip. Kurama brought the whip around and managed to slice Inuyasha the chest. Inuyasha jumped a distance away and grinned

"Thanks," Inuyasha said as he dipped his claws into the blood. "Blades of Blood."

Kurama jumped above the attack and Inuyasha laughed. His emerald eyes turned to find the attack closing upon Yusuke and Keiko. Before anyone could shout a black blur jumped in front of the attack and it vanished. Hiei stood there with his sword to the side gazing at Inuyasha.

"That was careless," Hiei simply said to Kurama.

"Thanks Hiei," Kurama dryly said.

Hiei turned away from Inuyasha and went focused on Keiko. She glared at him before she jumped away from the beaten Yusuke and joined Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at the group in amusement before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black gem. Kagome ran over to Yusuke and grimaced before she took off again. She stood in front of Hiei and Kurama and gazed at Inuyasha.

"Decided to leave that trash?" Inuyasha questioned with a smirk.

"No!" Kagome shouted before she added, "He's not trash!"

"Do feel it Kagome? Focus on that anger that you feel and embrace it," Inuyasha menacingly whispered.

"Never," Kagome growled.

"It's **so** heartbreaking that I have to do this to you…well…**not really**," Inuyasha gleefully said as he tossed the jewel to her.

Kagome stepped out of the jewel's way and grinned at him. He pointed behind and she glared. Turning around she found the jewel slamming into her. Her body crashed to the ground as the jewel sunk into her body. A scream tore through her body as she convulsed. A black light surrounded her and she reached out towards the sky. Her eyes were bottomless pits of black that sent chills throughout the air. Four black orbs shot out of her body and floated around her. The four orbs took form and surrounded Kagome; each one stared down at her.

"Who are they?" Kurama asked as he stared at them.

"Meet the four souls of the tainted Tama," Inuyasha introduced with a smirk.

"Look at her…so frail," one soul whispered.

"Don't you mean pathetic?" Another soul asked.

"She obliviously wasn't good enough, unlike us," another soul stated.

"She looks tasty," a silky voice purred.

The four souls scattered as a scythe came towards them. They each glared at the new comer for interrupting them. Kuronue held onto the scythe as he approached Kagome. He pulled her body into his arms and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. One of the souls snorted in disgust as another grinned with delight.

"How pathetic, she actually trusts a youkai," one soul hissed.

Kuronue turned his glare to that soul. She looked exactly like Kagome, save for a few features. Her eyes were a bit more narrow and their color were a dark crimson. Her hair came to her chin and her lips were thinned with hate. She glared at Kuronue as she watched the scene. She wore a simple black kimono similar to what Naraku wore. On her left breast, the symbol for hate was branded on.

"I find it sweet that two pathetic creatures find comfort in each other," the next soul admitted. "Don't you agree Hate?"

"I find it disturbing Pride," Hate responded.

Pride shrugged with her own grin. Her eyes were a metallic gold eyes and her hair was worn down to her ankles in a braid. Her lips were ruby red; and her stance was one of a person that was vain. Pride wore an elaborate kimono that was gold with red flowers on the shoulder. Another soul scoffed as she brought herself to attention.

"I wish I had someone like that," another soul stated with envy dripping from her voice.

Her green eyes stared at the couple with disdain. Her hair held up in a bun with diamonds adorning it. She took a step closer and continued to glare at Kuronue and Kagome. She wore green skirt with a yellow fishnet over her bra. Her green eyes continued to watch them as another soul spoke.

"Don't glare them to death Envy," another woman scolded, "There much to delicious to be glared at."

The next woman stepped forward. Her hips held a gentle sway as her sapphire eyes sparked with admiration. Her hair was the same length as Kagome's and it was simply left down to the middle of her back. Her lips upturned in smile, the light shade of pink she wore brought out her lips. She winked at Kuronue and grinned. She wore a plain scarlet hakama with a white vest. The woman looked exactly like Kagome except she held more confidence.

"I am the Lust, yummy to meet you," she purred.

Inuyasha laughed as he and Keiko vanished into a black portal. He had heard her scream and that was enough. The team was broken, quite literally. Kurama watched the four souls carefully and noticed that the one with red eyes turned to him.

"So you're the one that allowed me to become more prominent in her soul," Hate said with a laugh.

"Explain," Kurama growled.

"You were the one to remind her of hate and distrust. You helped her hate and it has always remained in her soul," Hate explained. "You also hurt her pride."

"So that's the bastard," Pride mumbled with a bit of annoyance. "You damaged her pride, you were the one that took Kuronue to his death. It hurt knowing that she couldn't protect anyone."

"Let's go…this is boring," Envy whined with a yawn.

"See ya later cutie," Lust smirked as they shot off in a streak of darkness.

Kurama ran a hand through his hair and walked over to Kagome. She looked like a corpse, her breathing was shallow, and her pulse was slow. Souta walked out of the shrine and groaned when he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara. His worry took over when he saw his defeated sister.

* * *

Author's Note:  
  
I always wanted to have a character get attacked after answering the door>Keiko is like Kohako minus the Shikon shard.  
Please leave a review, I guess the review can now be replied to  
Have a Good Turkey Day! 


	13. Only Human

"Is someone testing me every day I live?  
Well, the best in me is all I have to give"  
(I Am the Wind)

* * *

Only Human

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed**

* * *

Darkness. It was like a never-ending pool of dark water. The chill from the darkness sent shivers down her spine. A tint of light came into her vision and she slowly opened her eyes. The voices were just outside the door and she grimaced. It felt like someone had hit her upside the head with a hammer and then ran her over a few times. Her eyes fully opened when she registered that the feeling of pain wasn't leaving her. She tried to pull for that familiar energy, but cried when it didn't come. The souls, they were gone from her body. It left her feeling empty and she couldn't understand why. Her eyes traveled to the door and she listened to the conversation.

"They both look like crap," Kuwabara mumbled.

"Stupid monkey," Hiei growled.

"Kagome will be alright…right?" Souta asked for reassurance.

"Honestly…I don't know," Kurama softly said.

"Kagome will be fine," Kuronue quickly said.

"That's not entirely true," Hiei voiced.

"He's right," Kurama began, "if she survives the physical damage there is still her mental state."

"The woman's only human now," Hiei reminded.

"She survived as a human and she'll survive as a human now," Souta firmly said.

"I hope you're right," Kurama whispered.

Kagome closed her eyes and turned her face to the wall. It had finally happened after all those years. Her karma had caught up to her and smacked her down. She didn't know if to believe it was a blessing or a curse. The door creaked opened and she listened to it close once more. A warm hand took her hand and she opened her eyes. Her blue-gray eyes met indigo orbs that reflected the setting sunlight. Kagome sighed and turned away from his gaze. She was just a weak imitation of her former self. This was nothing worthwhile in this human body.

She rolled away from his body and faced the wall. Silence passed and she thought he might leave. The bed creaked as she felt his weight spread beside her. Kagome continued to stare at the wall until she felt him pull her body to his. He held her against his chest with one arm around her waist and the other cradling her head. Kagome turned her head from him and watched as his wings encircle them. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled the sweet scent she carried.

"How can you touch me?" Kagome whispered to him as she stared at the leathery wings.

"Why would I stop touching you? I love the way you feel…unless you don't want my touch," Kuronue softly said as his grip tightened.

"I love that you touch me. You treat me like a human and remind me that I am human. I just don't understand how you can still touch me after seeing the evil of the souls I carried," Kagome explained.

"We all have darkness within us," Kuronue assured as he cradled her. "Humans have darkness just as Youkai have darkness, but it is nothing to be ashamed off," Kuronue assured.

Kagome blinked and looked away from him before fully relaxing in his grip.

"The darkness that I carry is different, it haunts my every thought and runs through my blood. It can control me if I'm not extra careful," Kagome tried to explain.

"Do you think I would leave you just because of the darkness in your soul?" Kuronue incredulously asked.

"I thought it would drive you away," Kagome surely whispered. Kuronue softly chuckled and kissed her cheek with a grin.

"You forget that I'm a bat…I naturally like the dark," Kuronue reminded.

Kagome snuggled into him and returned the kiss before he could react. She rested her ear against his chest and counted the heartbeats to assure her he was real. There were times that the souls of the Tama would taunt her with his image. Kagome heard her own heartbeat and it reminded her.

"I'm only human," Kagome whispered. Kuronue snapped from his dream and gazed down at her.

"You've always been human…what's the difference now?" Kuronue asked with a look of confusion.

"I'm weak…just like before," Kagome angrily said.

Kuronue chuckled and she softly punched him in the chest. He scoffed as he folded his wings to his back. Kagome softly yelped as he pulled them to their sides.

"Is your being weak that important?" He asked.

"I can't do anything as a **human**!" Kagome growled.

"You destroyed Naraku as a human," Kuronue pointed out.

"I'm not used to being human anymore," Kagome spoke.

"Then I'll teach you how to be human again," Kuronue whispered as he wiggled an eyebrow. Kagome's face blushed and she buried her face in his shoulder. She felt him chuckling and bit his shoulder for good measure. His chuckling broke into laughter when he felt her nip.

"Okinawa," Kagome teased as he softly growled.

Kuronue rolled on top of her and locked her legs between his own. He held himself on his elbows as stared down at her. He took note of how her face was still red from her blush. Leaning forward, he nuzzled her neck as she leaned her head to the side allowing him better access. Kagome softly whimpered as she felt his fangs brush her skin. His hot breath on her neck caused goose bumps to rise. Kagome reached up, pulled his hat off, and tossed it to the floor. Kuronue slowly sucked on her neck as she groaned and broke the tie that held his hair from his face.

Her eyes were half lidded as she watched the hair fall around her like a black waterfall. Kagome ran her hands through his hair and finally found his ears. They were larger then a normal youkai ears. There size reminded her of a bat's ears. Kagome grasped onto his ears and pulled his face closer to her neck.

'I wonder if ears count for anything.' Kagome thought as she fell into bliss.

'I don't think you're well enough to find out,' Kuronue's voice teased her.

Kagome's eyes shot open and she went to sit up. His body held her down as his fangs applied pressure to her neck. He whispered against her neck and she shivered.

"How can you…to the left…mind talk?" Kagome whispered in broken words.

'I can only do this with physical contact,' Kuronue assured as he caressed her mind.

Kagome felt the soft caress and figured that she didn't mind him in there. A wave of happiness shot through her as she felt his joy for her not rebuking him. Kagome buried her fingers in his hair and he softly growled. That's when she felt the sudden prick of pain. His fangs buried themselves into her shoulder and she yelped. He licked over the wound and she pulled his ear in revenge.

"Ow!" He whined.

"You're no fruit bat! You're a vampire bat! Biting me like I'm freaking dinner!" Kagome ranted as she put a hand over her shoulder.

"You ruined the mood…and it's just a love nip!" Kuronue defended.

"I felt fang! There was defiantly fang action going on!" Kagome accused. He rolled his eyes and Kagome glared at him.

"So what if there's fang?" Kuronue challenged.

"I'd like a little warning," Kagome justified.

"Fine! Next time I'll stop and say 'Kagome…I'm going to fang you!'" Kuronue dryly exclaimed.

"Who's fanging who?" Kurama asked as he opened the door. Kagome glared at him and Kuronue scowled.

"And how long where you there!" Kagome demanded. Kurama ignored the question and focused on her neck from his spot by the door. A grin covered his face as he chuckled.

"Congratulations Kagome, you're now engaged," Kurama stated as her face paled.

"Not now!" Kuronue warned.

"You didn't give her a warning?" Kurama asked with a grin.

"Warning? I knew there should have been a warning!" Kagome triumphantly growled.

"Go away," Kuronue sang as he growled at the fox.

"I'm engaged," Kagome whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask first," Kuronue figured it would be better to plead for his life before her anger came into play.

"You jerk!" Kagome growled as she tugged his ear. "I would of said yes!"

"So is that a yes?" Kuronue hopefully asked as he tried to escape the death grip on his ear.

"Of course!" Kagome shouted as she tackled him into a hug.

"How sweet," Kurama teased.

"Baka Kitsune," Kuronue growled.

"I'm not the one got engaged," Kurama pointed out with a grin.

"Go away," Kagome growled.

"A mere mortal tells me what to do?" Kurama teased.

Kagome instantly deflated and Kuronue scowled at Kurama. Kurama noticed this and smacked himself for forgetting about what happened.

"Kagome," Kurama began. He didn't like the depressed Kagome.

"Go," she whispered. Kurama tried to think of something without sending her into a deeper depression.

'What would Youko do?' Kurama pondered. He grinned and took a deep breathe after figuring it be his last.

"Kagome," Kurama seriously said, "I want you to know that whether you are mortal or not. I would gladly ravish your body in any form."

Kagome tensed and Kuronue began to growl. Gold leaked into the emerald orbs as he winked at the blushing girl. Kuronue set Kagome beside him and stood up. Kurama held his hands up as he smiled at the angry Koumori.

"You better say your prayers to Inari," Kuronue calmly growled.

"What should I pray for?" Kurama challenged.

"Pray that I won't purify your ass!" Kagome shouted as she darted for the fox.

Kurama let loose a laugh as Kagome chased him down the stairs. He ran outside and glanced behind to see Kagome before she tackled him to the ground. Kurama took most of the fall for both of them. Kagome softly chuckled as she began to tickle him. She squeaked when she felt herself being lifted up by her waist. Kuronue had a scolding look for both of them.

"Shame on you for jumping my best friend!" Kuronue scolded as he tapped her nose. Kagome huffed and snapped at the finger. "Shame on you Youko for taking advantage of my Kagome."

"But she was the one that jumped me first!" Kurama defended.

"You should have resisted her charms!" Kuronue dramatically said. Kagome rolled her eyes at their antics, but it was worth it. She was happy that there were smiles in this darkness.

"I did resist but she wooed me with her grace," Kurama teased.

"Why did you leave me?" Kuronue joked as he set her on her feet.

"Maybe it was all that fang action I heard about," Kurama suggested.

Kagome's left eye twitched before she punched Kurama on the head. Kuronue raised an eyebrow and she glared at him. He tensed as he prepared himself for her attack. She grinned before she tapped his nose and skipped back into the house.

"How come you got off that easy?" Kurama growled as he rubbed his head.

Kuronue gave a prideful grin as he responded, "It must have been the fang action."

Kurama winced as he watched the fist collide with Kuronue's head. He never saw it coming.

* * *

Author's Note:

I wanted a chapter with an upbeat attitude, I decided that I was tired of all the sadness...  
Thanks to all the reviewers! I enjoy reading your comments, and I do have to work on my usage of the word 'to'  
Please review!


	14. My Savior

"I exist on the best terms I can.  
The past is now part of my future,  
The present is well out of hand"  
Joy Division (Heart and Soul)

* * *

My Savior

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she rolled over and pushed Kuronue out of the bed. A thump and snore was heard from the said Koumori. Kagome scoffed at this and pushed off the bed. She opened the door and decided to see how her houseguests were doing. The stair squeaked and she wished she could float like she used to. Pushing the thought away, she continued down the stairs until she reached the living room. The person she was looking for was sitting up. His feet were planted on the floor and his face was buried in his palms. Every few seconds his form would shake and a sob could be heard. Kagome sat across from him in the lazy chair.

His face snapped up and he glared at her with hateful brown eyes. Kagome met the glare and winced a bit. He noticed her wince and looked away from her face. Kagome noticed that the swelling had yet to go down in his face. The love of his life had pounded her feelings into him. Kagome sighed and watched as he stared at the floor. She didn't know exactly how he felt at the moment, but she had a good idea. It was hard having to be the leader for a team. You had to be strong and not let anything stand in your way.

"Go ahead," Yusuke whispered, "mock me."

Kagome's eyes widened and she softly smiled. He must have realized how her situation with Inuyasha made her feel. It pleased her to know he had finally learned a lesson, but her heart ached for him.

"I didn't come to mock you," Kagome assured as she watched his gaze lock with her own orbs.

"Then why did you come?" Yusuke softly growled.

"It's my house first off, but I thought you'd like to talk," Kagome coldly responded before her voice softened.

"There's nothing to talk about," Yusuke scoffed at her. Kagome growled and slammed her fists on the table. She softly whimpered and rubbed her pained fists. He smirked at her and shook his head.

"I may not know what you feel, but I can relate," Kagome said as she rubbed her bruised fist.

"This is something I must deal with on my own," Yusuke firmly said.

"Inuyasha…he once wanted to deal with Kikyo on his own…and he almost went to hell for that," Kagome whispered as she smiled at the sad thought.

"Inuyasha…that resurrected hanyou?" Yusuke questioned. Kagome nodded and thought if she explained Inuyasha then he would open up.

"I am Inuyasha's first love's reincarnation, Kikyo's reincarnation," Kagome sadly began as she retold the tale. Yusuke listened and nodded his head at certain parts he could relate to, but he listened. She finished the story at her being sealed in the Tama.

"Why did you put up with the way he acted?" Yusuke asked. Kagome chuckled and shook her head.

"Because I truly did love him," Kagome stated as she wiped her eyes.

"What will you do…about him now?" Yusuke asked as he watched her reaction. Kagome face fell and she looked truly tired.

"I'll put him to rest," Kagome assured as she looked away.

"Is it really that easy?" Yusuke questioned. Kagome glared at him and her lips tightened into a pout.

"No." She coldly said. "You would have to be heartless if you didn't feel anything."

"I could never hurt her," Yusuke admitted. Kagome's eyebrow rose as she mentally cheered her progress.

"She seemed sweet," Kagome softly said as he gave her a dry look.

"Keiko's the only reason I go to school, at least when she catches me. I want to be able to offer her a life," Yusuke whispered.

"You want to give her something more," Kagome whispered.

"Exactly," Yusuke agreed. "I want to give her the best. I want to assure her that I'll never leave her…at least not long."

"Have you ever just told her that?" Kagome questioned.

"Well…no, but isn't it to late?" Yusuke questioned.

"Better late then never," Kagome said as she offered him a smile.

"Can you ever be to late?" Yusuke questioned her.

Kagome smiled at him and reached out to touch her face. Her hands were cold from the cool air. He shivered as her palms rested against his bruised face. A warm energy engulfed him and she gasped as she felt herself go weak. She broke contact and weakly stood up. Kagome leaned against the wall and smiled as she felt the energy slowly recover.

"You can be to late, Inuyasha's dead. You're not too late…she's still alive beneath the lies," Kagome firmly assured as she weakly walked up the stairs. Yusuke watched her form vanish before he raised a hand to face. He was fully healed and felt much better.

Kagome collapsed to her knees and gasped for air. It had been a while since she used her Miko ki while human. She had forgotten that it drained you if you tapped into it too much. Strong hands picked her up bridal style and she smiled at her savior.

"My savior," Kagome teased as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"You have to be more careful," Kuronue scolded her as he laid her on the bed.

"Whatever," Kagome sighed.

"Be good else I'll tie you up," Kuronue teased as he kissed her nose.

"Yummy," Kagome sighed as she pulled him to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she yawned.

"My touch makes you bored?" Kuronue asked in fake offense.

"Very," Kagome dryly said as he bit her lightly on the ear.

"Bad Miko," Kuronue scolded.

"Bad Okinawa, no biting," Kagome scolded back.

Kuronue stuck his tongue out at her and she grabbed it. He grinned as he pulled his tongue and her index finger into his mouth. Lightly, he bit down and flicked his tongue against the fingertip. Kagome pulled her finger away and leaned up to kiss him. A moan escaped her lips as she felt his mouth open. His tongue brushed along hers and she sighed. He softly growled and rolled on top of her. Kagome hesitantly followed his tongue back into his mouth. She brushed his fangs and grinned like a fool. They broke apart and he was about to grin when her lips crashed onto his. Kagome wrapped her legs against his and softly rubbed against him.

A groan was her assurance that she had him. She pulled her mouth away and softly nibbled on his lower lip. Kuronue rubbed against her and she went red in the face. She couldn't understand why she had forgotten about 'that'. Kagome ran her fingers along his ears before she gently traced his features. Kuronue sat up on his knees and pulled her so she was straddling him. Kagome wiggled and watched as his eyes closed. His hands traveled up her shirt and he ran his claws along her back. She arched into him and groaned. It was danger mixed with pleasure, a perfect combination.

His head lowered and he nibbled on her neck as he continued to drag his claws carefully along her back. Kagome wiggled in his lap and encouraged him to continue. A soft growl rumbled through his chest and she felt the fangs brush her neck. Kagome moved away and heard the growl increase. She rubbed her head along his chest and raised his chin in the air with her head. His pale neck was exposed to her and she licked along the pulse. A groan and she felt the claws press against her skin a bit harder. Kagome dragged her dull teeth against his skin and nipped. His breathing hitched and she bit down on a comfortable area.

He ran his claws along her back and tangled his hand in her onyx hair. Kuronue pulled her away and her eyes widened in surprise. His indigo eyes flashed crimson before he captured her gasp in his mouth. Kagome swore her lips were going numb as he continued to attack them. His fangs brushed her lip and she knew more of youkai side was coming out. Kagome grinned as she him pulled away. He gazed down at her and she noticed a soft frown. Kagome went to speak before a rip echoed through the room. Her pajama shirt now lay in two on the floor.

Kagome scowled at him and covered herself with her arm. Her other arm was wrapped around his neck. He frowned at the movement.

"Don't hide," he whispered to her.

"You killed my shirt!" Kagome hissed. Kuronue chuckled at this and she growled.

"And you killed the moment," he teased as he pulled her nose-to-nose.

Kagome was about to respond, but a knock sounded on the door. She softly cursed and pushed past Kuronue. A thump was heard and a louder curse as she hit the floor. She sobbed and Kuronue looked over the edge to make sure she was fine.

"What's wrong?" Kuronue asked.

"I pinched my nipple," Kagome cried as she got back up and grabbed another shirt.

"Ouch," Kuronue mumbled. Kagome glared at him and punched him in the shoulder.

"All you can say is ouch? You're lucky that skimpy vest hides something," Kagome growled.

"Skimpy?" Kuronue questioned with a smirk.

"You can see too much," Kagome mumbled as another knock was heard.

"Who is it?" Kuronue and Kagome shouted.

"It's me! Suiichi!" Kurama joked; he knew perfectly what had just gone on.

"Go away," Kagome whined.

"Can't, won't, shall not," Kurama listed as the door flew open.

"Speak now or face my wrath," Kagome growled as she stared into his smirking face.

"Your friend Houjou called and told us to meet him at the new club," Kurama relayed the message.

"I don't care," Kagome huffed as she went to close the door. A hand caught the door and she followed it to Kuronue.

"What's this club?" Kuronue asked.

"It's place where you can party, would you like to go?" Kurama asked.

"No he wouldn't," Kagome interrupted with a growl.

"Who's this Houjou?" Kuronue asked.

"You briefly met him," Kagome sighed with annoyance.

"He's Kagome's official stalker," Souta grumbled as he walked into the bathroom. Kuronue frowned at this and Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose.

"We go tonight," Kuronue firmly said as he walked back into the bedroom.

"Somebody's jealous," Kurama mumbled as he looked to Kagome's disgruntled form.

"You're coming or else I'll make you my new fur jacket," Kagome threatened.

"As long as I get to cover you when I'm alive," Kurama calmly said.

"That's my job," Kuronue growled as he pulled her into the bedroom and the door slammed shut. Kurama ran a hand through his hair and grinned. Love was so cute.

"They're both going to kill you," Souta announced as he left the bathroom and walked into his bedroom.

Kurama rubbed his chin in thought before he shrugged and walked down the stairs. It was now time to keep Yusuke company.

* * *

Author's Note:  
This is Important so do read this part: I finished typing this story and it landed at thirty chapters, but there are major loose ends that I want to tie up. I'm thinking about adding a part three. I think the loose ends would through this part off so I'm going to start on the third part and see what happens 


	15. When Hate Reigns

"Even if it ends up a tragedy  
I'm glad that I could meet you"  
L'arc-En-Ciel (Neo Universe)

* * *

When Hate Reigns

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Singing_

**Stressed**

* * *

Kagome glared at Kurama as they approached the new club. Music pulsed causing the ground around them to shake. She noted there were flashing lights and she grimaced. Kagome turned her gaze to Kuronue to find him searching everything with his indigo orbs. His hand tightened on her hand every time he saw something extremely strange. He had an illusion on which reduced his ear size and hid his wings from sight. His outfit was still the same which Kagome didn't mind that much. Girls tossed him looks, which he was oblivious too and Kagome glared them to death. Yusuke sullenly walked behind them and sighed as he thought about Keiko and Kuwabara. They had left Kuwabara in the care of Hiei…and Yukina. 

Kurama glanced at the others and frowned. Yusuke looked depressed, Kagome looked pissed, and Kuronue looked like something was going to eat him. Kurama rolled his eyes and figured that this would give them a time to relax. Kagome took note of the line at the door and growled in annoyance. This was a waste of time in her opinion. She pulled her sleeveless shirt down a bit and sighed. The shirt was made of a thin indigo material and appeared see-through. It flared at her hips and gave it a loose look. She then wore regular jeans since she didn't want to deal with a skirt. Kurama had a simple dress shirt and black slacks on. Yusuke came in his jeans and messy black shirt with a leather jacket.

"This is a waste of time," Kagome hissed at Kurama. His eyes flashed gold and he offered her a charming smiling.

"Don't you want Kuronue to meet the competition?" Kurama questioned with mischief in his eyes.

"**No**!" Kagome growled at him.

"Competition?" Kuronue questioned as he glanced at the two of them.

"It's like the old courting rituals," Kurama voiced as he smirked at Kagome. Kagome racked her brain for any information and growled.

"Youko," Kagome warned as she glared at him.

"Don't worry, it will be fine," Kuronue assured as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"At least I can count on him not to rip out any throats," Kagome triumphantly smirked to Kurama.

"Are you saying I would just kill off the competition?" Kurama asked in feigned innocence.

"You'd feed them to the death tree," Kuronue dryly said as he smirked.

"Kagome," Kurama said as they got in line.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" A man in a security suit came to her. She gave him a wary look as he marked something off on a clipboard.

"Yes," Kagome hesitantly responded.

He looked to the other three men with her before he said, "The manager is awaiting your presence."

"Manager?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, Houjou-sama," the man clarified. Kagome glared at Kurama one last time.

"Okay," Kagome sighed as he led them through the doors.

The music pumped and everything shook once they entered. A waiter winked at her and she blushed. Kuronue growled and Kurama chuckled at the scene. She looked up and noticed that there was a balcony. The security guard led them up the staircase and to a table at the balcony.

"I'm going to go deaf," Kuronue stated.

"Don't worry," Kagome whispered into his ear.

They sat down and searched everything with their gazes. Kagome noticed there was a dance floor and different color lights flashed on the floor with the music beat. Kagome turned to the staircase and her eyes widened. Houjou casually strolled up the stairs with a new air of confidence. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Kuronue glared at the man and Yusuke continued to gaze at the dance floor. Kagome quickly pulled out of the embrace and sat down. He smirked at her and sat across from her.

"It's so good of you to join me," Houjou spoke with a smile. He ignored the other three males.

"It's been a while," Kagome softly said as she glanced away.

He ran a hand through his short messy brown hair and smiled at her. His brown eyes looked as if they were peeling her clothing off her. Kuronue cleared his throat and Houjou looked at the man with indifference.

"My name is Houjou and you are?" Houjou questioned with a smirk.

"Kuronue," he simply said.

"This is Minamino Suiichi and Urameshi Yusuke," Kagome introduced as she pointed them out.

"Such a strange crowd you follow these days," Houjou mumbled as she softly frowned.

There was something different about him. He talked with much more calm; his voice was more sensual. Kagome knew that hormones changing couldn't have brought on a drastic change like this. Houjou smiled and she shivered from the fear she felt.

"Do you like my club?" Houjou questioned her.

"Yes, it's nice…how did you build it so fast?" Kagome suspiciously questioned.

Houjou laughed before he answered, "I used my inheritance to invest in this property."

"Inheritance?" Kurama questioned.

"I did **inherit** much over the years," Houjou calmly said with a knowing smirk.

"I'm proud you could do something you like," Kagome tried to be friendly.

"I think Club Akuma will prosper," Houjou whispered as he took a sip from a glass.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at the club's name. Kagome tensed and Kuronue clenched the chair handle in his hand.

"Who's performing tonight?" Kagome questioned as a light flashed over them. Houjou's eyes briefly tinted violet before returning to their brown.

"I'm having a special performance dedicated to you in celebration of relationship with Kuronue," Houjou happily announced.

"That's very kind," Kagome sighed as she noted the slight hate in his voice.

'Stupid Koumori,' Houjou thought as he gulped down a bit of Umeshu.

"How did you inherit the club?" Kurama questioned.

"The owner was my father's brother, he passed away," Houjou coldly said.

"I'm sorry," Kagome sympathetically said.

"Don't be…he was an ass," Houjou laughed as he took another drink. Kagome choked on her water when Houjou said that.

"You seem pleased he died," Yusuke spoke as he glared at Houjou.

"Without his death, then I wouldn't have became what I am today," Houjou softly said as he glared at Yusuke.

'What does he mean?' Kagome wondered.

"Oh good the performer is here!" Houjou happily said.

Kagome turned her gaze to the stage and watched as the speakers blasted the music. She recognized the music from one of Tetsu69 songs. A female with deep crimson eyes stepped upon the stage. Her gaze traveled straight to Kagome and she smirked. Kagome glared at the woman and instantly recognized her. The short black hair and black Kimono gave her away. Those eyes watched her as she opened her mouth and began to sing.

* * *

_Oikaketemo oitsukenai_

_anata wa tada kanashiku waraune_

_tooku wo miru sono hitomi ni_

_suikomarete miugoki ga torenai_

_dakishimetemo dakishimetemo_

_kimi no kokoro wakaranaku naruyo_

_sono egao no oku ni nemuru_

_dareka nisou kizukeite shimatta

* * *

_

"She looks just like you," Houjou commented as Kagome stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony.

"That's Hate," Kurama whispered. Hate continued to sing and winked up at them.

* * *

_kono omoi kanaunara_

_Give you my heart give you my soul_

_iwanaide kikanaide warawanaide mou

* * *

_

"She'll know where Keiko is," Yusuke muttered as he raced down the stairs.

The people waved their hands in the air and continued to dance to her voice

* * *

_Kimi wo tsuresatte mo ii no? hanarera renai_

_tatoe subete kowaretemo kokoro midareteku_

_katte nano wa wakatteiru tomerarenai

* * *

_

**"SING WITH ME! I WANT TO FEEL YOUR ENERGY!"** Hate shouted as the song paused.

"She's harvesting their emotions," Kurama whispered as he stood up.

"Sit down and enjoy the show," Houjou whispered as he tapped his foot to the beat.

Every human in the room began to glow with a faint sheen of red. Kagome watched as they paused and turned to each other. Fights broke out and she ran down the stairs.

* * *

_Oborete yuku mienakunaru_

_sakebigoe wa namini kesusarete_

_kodoku na yoru tsutsumareteku_

_kimi no uso ga muneni tsukisasaru

* * *

_

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Kuronue asked Houjou as he pointed to the fistfights.

"No, everything's fine," Houjou assured.

Kuronue got up and followed Kurama and Kagome down the steps and into the crowd. He noticed they began to glow red as they approached the music.

* * *

_mousukoshi atosukoshi Through the night Hold you tight_

_teniireru tamenaraba kamawanai yo saa

* * *

_

"DIG DEEP! FEEL THE LIES AND HATRED!" Hate shouted into the microphone as it screeched a bit.

Kagome pushed past the crowd and listened to them as they fought. They were chanting hate as the blood spilled. Kagome reached the stage and was pulled back as fist came towards her. Kagome closed her eyes and listened to a crunch. Her eyes opened and she noticed that Kuronue was standing in front of her. The owner of the fist was on the floor holding his broken hand.

* * *

_Kimi wo tsuresatte mo ii no? hanarera renai_

_tatoe subete kowaretemo kokoro midareteku_

_katte nano wa wakatteiru tomerarenai_

_kimi ni fureruto doushite nanimo mienai no?

* * *

_

Kagome cursed and climbed onto the stage. Kuronue followed her and she noted the two figures that stepped from behind the curtains.

"KEIKO!" Yusuke shouted over the music.

"Inuyasha…what are you doing?" Kagome painfully whispered.

"I'm just here to watch as you get your ass beat," Inuyasha replied as he stepped back. Kagome was roughly pulled back and winced as the claws dug into her shoulder.

* * *

_mayorikonda koneko mitai Walk on TIGHTROPE together

* * *

_

Kagome noticed the glowing sheen of red and sighed. His claws dug into her shoulder and she felt the pain. Her heart ached as his angry eyes bore into her pain filled blue eyes. His indigo pools flashed crimson before returning to indigo.

"Deciding to go with that hanyou?" Kuronue roughly questioned.

"Kuronue…I would never!" Kagome protested as he shook her.

* * *

_mousukoshi atosukoshi Through the night Hold you tight_

_teniireru tamenaraba kamawanai yo saa

* * *

_

Yusuke pushed his way to Keiko and chased her through the crowed. He screamed her name until she stopped running. Her brown eyes glared into his and she frowned.

"Keiko! Come back!" He shouted as he noticed her glare at him.

"Pathetic," Keiko sneered.

"What do I have to do to make you see I love you?" Yusuke questioned. Her eyes softened before they hardened again.

"Nothing! I don't need you!" Keiko shouted.

"I need you!" Yusuke shouted to her. She took a step back and he charged her. Her weapon fell to the floor and he embraced her. Tears poured from her face as she pushed him away.

"**LIES**!" She shouted as she vanished within the crowds.

* * *

_Kimi wo tsuresatte mo ii no? hanarera renai_

_tatoe subete kowaretemo kokoro midareteku_

_katte nano wa wakatteiru tomerarenai_

_kimi wo sukini natte ii no? koko ni itemo ii?

* * *

_

"I saw what he did to you and I won't let you leave me!" Kuronue growled as his eyes bled crimson.

"Please! I have to stop him!" Kagome pleaded as she felt the claws tear her skin.

"How many times have you gone back to him already?" Kuronue demanded to know. "HOW MANY!"

"I won't leave you…but your being a jerk!" Kagome shouted back.

He growled as she whispered a sorry and kicked him hard. His grip lessoned and he fell to his knees with a yelp. Kagome ran toward Hate and noticed Inuyasha had vanished. Arms wrapped around her waist and she cried out as the claws dug into her shoulder again. She was flipped around and gazed into golden orbs. Before she could protest, soft lips claimed hers.

* * *

_fuan na yoru ni tsutsumarete_

_Walk on TIGHTROPE together

* * *

_

Houjou glared at the Kitsune that kissed Kagome. His silver hair gleamed in the flashing lights. Houjou smashed the glass in his fist as he watched the scene. The song had ended but the music kept repeating. Hate watched as all the humans tore each other apart. Her eyes took notice of the pissed off Miko who was engulfed in a kiss. Kuronue glared at the Kitsune and his Miko.

Kagome reached up, pulled Youko's ear, and twisted it hard. He yelped and released her from his kiss. His eyes flashed red as he glared at her. Kagome grimaced knowing what Miko ki she had was still weak. A growl tore through the air and Kuronue tackled Youko to the ground. Kagome grimaced as he slashed Youko across the chest. As they fought, the red aura deepened in color.

"She's MINE!" Kuronue growled as he attacked.

"She should be mine!" Youko growled as he pulled out his rose whip.

"I found her first!" Kuronue argued as he dodged the whip.

Kagome wanted to run to them but turned back to Hate. She didn't stand a chance against two raging youkai. Hate laughed at her as Kagome approached the soul.

"Upset?" Hate sarcastically asked.

"Release them!" Kagome commanded knowing she was alone in this fight.

"Never! They deserve to die!" Hate growled.

"No one deserves death," Kagome whispered.

"They deserve to die for hurting us," Hate darkly explained.

"They didn't mean it," Kagome pleaded.

"No, you will watch as they all die," Hate responded as a scream tore throughout the fight. Kagome looked over to see a dead teenager.

"I won't let you do this," Kagome whispered as she lunged at Hate.

"I'm already doing it! Isn't it beautiful?" Hate questioned as she caught Kagome around the throat.

Kagome clawed against Hate's grip to no avail. Her lungs burned with the need for air as she struggled.

"No one can defeat me! I am hate and therefore I will always exist!" Hate declared as she laughed. Kagome weakened as she lay against the grip of hate.

"You are wrong," Kuronue darkly whispered as he ripped Hate away from Kagome.

Hate slammed against the floor and he kneeled down to Kagome. She weakly smiled up at him and he nodded.

"How?" Kagome questioned.

"I realized that I needed to trust you," Kuronue whispered as he looked over at the now human Kurama.

"Your trust is not strong enough for the darkness in our souls!" Hate menacingly hissed.

"I can beat any darkness you have," Kuronue firmly stated as he charged Hate.

She dodged his attack and gasped as she felt his foot connect with her chest. A groan escaped her lips as she tried to evade his attacks. She couldn't understand why he was so powerful. Hate began to sing and everyone turned to her call. She pointed to Kagome and they began to advance. Kuronue froze as they advanced on them. Kagome slowly drifted in and out of reality as the people approached. Yusuke kicked a bunch a people away as Kurama stood by her side.

Kuronue sent a look of pure anger to Hate. There was a resemblance to Kagome that made him hesitate from killing Hate. He heard Kagome's whimper as the people closed in on her. His eyes bled crimson as he impaled her through the stomach on his claws. Blood poured through her mouth as tossed her to the ground like trash. Kagome slowly crawled over to hate and stared at her broken figure. She rested herself against Kuronue's arm and watched as he clamed down. Kagome fell to her knees and laid a palm on Hate's face. Hate glared at the woman with everything she had.

"It's time to go," Kagome whispered.

"I hate you," she sneered. Kagome gazed sadly upon the soul. "We'll destroy you."

"Rest," Kagome whispered as she began to purify the soul with everything she had.

A white orb floated in place as Kagome happily smiled. Kuronue picked her up and she fell into darkness.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I don't own Tetsu69 or their song Tightrope. I wishi did...but sadly I don't.  
Sorry for the late update I had finals and had to work nights. I still have to work nights, but finalsare over(does a happy dance)  
Please leave a review! 


	16. I want to be You

"Get me on my feet  
Get me back to myself  
Pretend you love me"  
X-Japan (Silent Jealousy)

* * *

  
I Want to Be You

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed

* * *

**

Kagome laid in the darkness of her room with a feeling of weakness. She had not been strong enough to destroy Hate. It pained her to know that she had to rely on others. She was used to being independent, she didn't want others to feel like she useless. As she lay down, she could feel the soul within her growing stronger. When she collected the other souls, she would be back to full power. Kagome glanced out the window and knew that Kuronue was still upset. He had hurt her even if it wasn't his own will. Kagome sighed; she knew he would never purposely hurt her. Her thoughts stirred regret within her soul.

Kagome continued to gaze out the window as she thought about Houjou. The boy had changed into something strange. Kurama had brought her a paper about a local murder. It turned out that the owner of the club had been found dead a few nights after the club incident. No one remembered what happened, it was for the best. Kagome frowned as she wondered if Houjou had a connection to Keiko and Inuyasha. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought about another life ruined. There were times she wished she were brave enough to die. The window opened and cold breeze drifted through the curtains.

Kagome sat up and prepared to fight whatever had interrupted her thoughts. Black hair was held up in a bun with diamonds in it. She wore as dark green skirt with yellow fishnet for a shirt. Kagome could see her black bra. Her green eyes clashed with Kagome's own orbs. A soft smile fleeted against the soul's lips as she sat down on the windowsill.

"What do you want?" Kagome demanded with a scowl.

"I wanted to talk to you," Envy easily admitted.

"Why?" Kagome growled.

"Because I envy you," Envy softly said. "I need to talk to you before I make a choice."

"Then speak quickly," Kagome advised.

"The other souls spoke of how weak you are…but I admire you," Envy explained.

"What do you admire more…my rotten luck or sorrow?" Kagome dryly asked. Envy's green eyes glared at Kagome before they saddened.

"I grieve when I see you happy…yet I admire your happiness," Envy softly said.

"Why tell me this?" Kagome questioned.

"Because I miss feeling that happiness," Envy snapped with a bit of anger. "When I was in you I had everything I wanted! I had love and friends."

"Then why not come back?" Kagome questioned.

"I love and hate you," Envy admitted with a bit of sorrow.

"Then you remember how we envy everyone for being normal," Kagome softly stated with a sad smile.

"We're just like Kikyo," Envy whispered. "All of us are existing when we shouldn't be."

"We all have a will to live," assured Kagome.

"Does it make us evil?" Envy asked.

"If we were evil then we would not strive to do the right thing," Kagome hopefully explained.

"Then am I doing the right thing? Is rejoining with you right?" Envy asked.

"I won't lie…but I don't know," Kagome whispered.

"I want to be you," Envy whispered.

"There are times where I don't want to be me," Kagome whispered with a soft laugh.

"Then you can be me and I'll be you," Envy offered.

"Let's be each other," Kagome offered.

"Maybe I'll get a chance to live," Envy optimistically whispered.

"Maybe we'll realize how lucky we are," Kagome added.

Envy nodded as she turned into a black orb. Kagome reached out and held the soul between her hands. It slowly turned white before it slipped inside her chest. Kagome inhaled as she felt the power seep back into her body. She stood up from her bed and walked outside of the bedroom. She smiled as she felt everything she envied. Kagome ran down the stairs thankful that she had everything she wanted and more. Envy's feeling made her realize something's. Kuronue looked at her and she stopped her descent. She could see the sorrow in his eyes; it was hidden behind that endless pool of indigo. Kagome lunged at him and pressed her lips to his.

"I love you so much," Kagome whispered against his lips.

"I'm sorry for hurting you at that club," Kuronue whispered.

"Shh, it's over and in the past," Kagome assured as she dropped to the floor.

Kurama was looking at her with a grin and Yusuke had a bit of a smile. Kagome hugged Kurama and gave everyone a look of determination.

"I want to find Pride by tomorrow," Kagome announced.

"What about Envy?" Kurama asked.

"I already have that part of my soul back, she came to me," Kagome assured.

"Where would Pride be at?" Yusuke asked.

"We travel to the Western Land of Makai," Kagome happily said. Envy had given her a little hint.

* * *

Shippo sighed as he hid within the closet of his guest room. He could hear the thunder clash outside the door. Hiding was his only hope if he ever had a chance to stay alive. Lightening clashed and he winced. The door swung open and he squeaked as crimson eyes glared at him. He scrambled backwards as her hand reached out and pulled him out of his sanctuary.

"Shippo!" The female squealed as she glomped him.

"Souten! Please! No more love!" Shippo pleaded as the lightening youkai continued to squeeze him.

Every time they would kiss, she would shock him with lightening. Or there was the time she got over excited and killed his favorite garden with a lightening bolt. She was too dangerous to be around. Souten kissed him and Shippo jerked when the lightening fried his brain. Souten hugged her prize to her bpdyand took off down the halls. Kagura raised an eyebrow at the scene and softly chuckled. Shippo mouthed a silent plea and Kagura laughed.

Kagura opened the office door and gazed at the Taiyoukai that reclined in his chair. A smirk danced across her face as she approached him. His amber eyes slid open and he watched her hips sway closer to him. Kagura leaned over the desk and winked at him.

"You work to much," she softly said.

"That's what I get for being a ruler," Sesshoumaru calmly answered.

Kagura smiled and looked away from him with a blush. When they were alone, he would add a bit more warmth to his voice. He took her hand and led her around the desk where she sat on the corner. He ran his thumb over her hand and she smiled. Thunder echoed in the sky and they both began to laugh.

"I think Shippo's going be closer to a funeral then a wedding," Kagura joked.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Sesshoumaru seriously agreed.

Kagura scoffed at his serious tone and lightly smacked him on the shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at this and grinned. Her crimson eyes sparkled with mischief as he pulled her to his lap. She let loose a soft girly squeal and his laughter filled the room. It was a moment where they could show a side of themselves that they didn't dare show in public. Kagura brushed a stray piece of silver hair from his eyes and smiled. He leaned forward and rubbed his nose against hers.

"You're tense," Kagura whispered as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Visitors are coming," Sesshoumaru whispered as his lips came closer to hers.

"Visitors," Kagura repeated as their lips softly met. Sesshoumaru pulled away from the kiss and grinned at her.

"Kagome and a few others are coming," Sesshoumaru clarified.

Kagura nodded as she pulled his face closer to hers. Before their lips could touch her, brain registered who was coming.

"**WHAT?**"

Souten looked toward the door and temporarily dropped her Shippo. Shippo took this chance to transform and sneak a few feet away. Lightening broke through the roof and zapped the floor in front of him. He tensed and whispered a prayer to any Kami out there. Souten sighed and turned back to Shippo with a huge grin. Shippo remained still in hopes of her overlooking him. She walked up to him and just hugged him. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around her with a soft sigh.

He couldn't understand why he loved this girl so much. Ever since he had met her once more during his travels she clung to him…literally. They had traveled together as children searching for a way to free Kagome. It started off as a simple friendship that led to a weird relationship. His emerald eyes gazed down at the girl who only reached his shoulder. Her jet-black hair was braided down to her ankles much like her deceased brother. Hiten, she looked like him with a more feminine beauty. His past with her deceased brothers sometime put a stain on things. She had told him that she missed her brothers, but they shouldn't have killed for no good reason. It pleased him to know she had more brains then Hiten and Manten.

"What are you thinking about?" Souten softly asked as she looked up at him. Shippo gently smiled at her and then smirked.

"You," he honestly said, and it was true in a way.

"I don't know whether to be pleased or think you're a pervert," Souten teased with a frown.

"Then just be pleased," Shippo sighed.

"You've been around Lord Sesshoumaru too long," Souten laughed as he chuckled.

"That domestic dog?" Shippo asked.

**"SHIIPPO! SOUTEN! IN MY OFFICE NOW!"** Sesshoumaru yelled.

Shippo tensed and his fur stood on edge. Souten gave him a smile and tugged the stressed appendage.

"It looks like time you blow-dried your tail," Souten thoughtful said as it twitched.

"Do you think he heard?" Shippo whispered.

"You know **he** hears **everything**," Souten whispered back.

Shippo nodded and took her hand in his, much to her delight. He pushed open the office door and walked inside the room. The first thing he noticed was Kagura's crimson eyes staring at him from behind Sesshoumaru. He shuddered at the pair; they made an intimidating couple. Kagura smirked at him and placed her hands on Sesshoumaru's chair.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru," Shippo said with a bow.

"Hello," Souten cheerfully piped as she waved. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and Kagura snickered.

"You are unaware of this, but Kagome is coming with her friends to the castle," Sesshoumaru said as Shippo tensed. "You will be there to greet her at the gates."

"This is wonderful," cheered Souten, she'd finally have a chance to meet the one that raised Shippo.

'She's coming,' Shippo thought.

"Shippo?" Kagura asked.

"When is she coming?" Shippo suddenly asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Sesshoumaru answered.

Shippo nodded and bowed with Souten before they left the room. The doors closed behind him and cheers could be heard in the hallways. Sesshoumaru winced when he heard lightening. His castle would be in ruins at the end of this visit.

* * *

Author's Note:

I wasn't going to add that much of Sesshoumaru—he threatened me—but I decided that this story needed some Fluffy.  
I'm a bit disappointed about this chapter, I know I could have done much more with Envy, but I didn't like her and wanted to remove her.  
Please leave a review!  
Happy Holidays!


	17. When Pride Blinds

"Dreams may pass and dreams may fade  
Nothing I love will stay the same  
Nothing ever stays the same"  
The Dying Song (The Cruxshadows)

* * *

  
When Pride Blinds

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed _

* * *

The journey had been long and hard. The cool weather of Makai bit at her skin and reminded her of why she should wear longer sleeves. A sigh escaped her lips and carried to the person next to her. His indigo eyes lit up with laughter as he watched her. A soft chuckled escaped his lips causing Yusuke and Kurama to glance at the two. 

"Why the hell are _you_ making such a big deal?" Yusuke finally growled.

They hadn't even traveled for five minutes and Kagome was beginning to fidget. It was driving Yusuke out of his depression and into pure anger. Kuwabara glanced at them and offered Kagome a helpless look. Kagome loudly sighed and rolled her eyes much to Yusuke's annoyance. Hiei stepped out of the portal from behind them and raised an eyebrow. The team leader looked steamed and Hiei was now wondering what could cause his 'team leader' misery.

"It's such a long walk," Kagome groaned as she leaned against Kuronue. He grinned and wrapped his arm around her.

"We took a portal…all we had to do was walk to the door!" Yusuke softly growled.

"She has a point, ten steps is a journey," Kurama seriously agreed.

Kagome chuckled at this and Yusuke rolled his eyes. Kagome saw the castle gates and grinned. She would finally be able to see Sesshoumaru and hopefully Kagura. They stood in front of the gates and the huge wooden doors slowly opened. She could feel the barrier around the entrance to the castle weaken. A figured stepped out of the shadows the gate doors had created. Kagome's face split into a grin as she saw the youkai before her. His emerald eyes sparked with instant recognition as he her.

"Shippo," Kagome whispered.

"Mom," Shippo whispered.

Yusuke's anger diminished the instant he had heard the word mom directed toward Kagome. He looked to the Kitsune and then to Kagome and began to wonder. Yusuke's pupils narrowed as he took in the features of the youkai. He looked to Kagome and Shippo repeatedly before his eyebrow began to twitch. There was no way she could have birthed a full-blooded youkai.

"Mr. Yasuo?" Kuwabara questioned.

"You may call me that in school," Shippo responded with a grin.

"Wait…how could we not sense you?" Yusuke questioned.

"That is my secret," Shippo sang as he pulled Kagome into a hug.

"You've grown so much!" Kagome excitedly said.

"And you've gotten shorter," Shippo joked.

"My little boy has grown in a handsome Kitsune," Kagome sobbed as she pinched his cheek.

"Mom," Shippo pouted as he blushed.

"I missed you so much," Kagome whispered. Shippo softly smiled at her and took her hands in his. He gave them a reassuring squeeze. Kagome's eyes met his and she let a tear fall. Shippo reached up and wiped the tear away from her with his own sad smile.

"I'm so sorry," Shippo whispered as he embraced her in a life-threatening hug.

"You've done nothing wrong," Kagome whispered.

"I never meant what I said…I was angry and young," Shippo whispered as he laid his cheek on the top of her head.

"Oh, I knew that," Kagome said with a smile.

"I never wanted you to remain in Yomi, you were never dead to me," Shippo assured as his grip tightened.

"Shippo, I was hurt by what you said, but I know that you didn't mean it," Kagome firmly said as she pulled from his embrace and kissed his nose.

"Thank you mom," Shippo softly said.

"How could I not forgive my little _puffball_?" Kagome teased as she pinched his cheek again.

"_Please_…don't let Souten hear you," Shippo pleaded.

"So...is he the Kitsune from the Tama group?" Yusuke questioned.

"Of course! I am the great Shippo!" He proclaimed with a grin.

"How are you doing Shippo?" Kurama calmly asked.

"Very good and you Youko?" Shippo asked.

"You recognized me?" Kurama asked.

"Of course, we keep tabs on all those involved with the Tama," Shippo assured.

"He's definitely grown," Kuronue voiced.

Shippo turned his eyes to Kuronue and he then gave Kagome a smirk. It seemed that she had really loved him enough to bring him back. Shippo wondered if Kagome knew that she truly loved Kuronue.

"Sesshoumaru is waiting for us," Shippo declared.

Lightening struck the ground before Shippo and he winced. The group raised an eyebrow at this.

"And Souten is waiting," Shippo sighed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru reclined in his chair and smiled. He loved the reclining chair; it was the best thing next to the aspirin. Kagura scowled at him from her own chair. Her crimson eyes narrowed as she wondered what he was thinking. Sesshoumaru smiled more often, but it still left you wondering. 

"Are you thinking about aspirin?" Kagura ventured. His golden eyes sparkled as he turned to her.

"Of course, what else is worthy of my thoughts?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"I really don't know," Kagura whispered as she glared at him.

He chuckled and reached out to her. He grasped her thin wrist and pulled her closer to him. The wheels on her chair easily allowed her to be swayed to his side. Kagura raised an eyebrow at this gesture and allowed a seductive smirk to show.

"See...these chairs are great," Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"Sesshoumaru-dono, are you trying to _woo_ me?" Kagura teased.

"Why would this Sesshoumaru have to do what has already been done?" Sesshoumaru questioned with a smirk.

"You're insufferable!" Kagura grumbled as the wind picked up speed and blew into the room.

"But you care for me despite that?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he ran his thumb over her hand.

"I suppose," Kagura grumbled as she raised her nose to the air.

Sesshoumaru laughed despite her attitude. Kagura turned her crimson gaze back to him and softly chuckled. He released her hand and scooted back. Kagura listened to the wheels on his chairs roll against the floor. Her smirk dropped at the loss of contact. Kagura's hand clenched into a fist in an attempt to keep the remaining warmth he had given her. She treasured the moments they had together. The moments they shared were what she stored away in her mind. She always wanted to remember, because she had never had a childhood.

"What is on your mind?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Time," Kagura whispered as her eyes traveled to the wooden doors.

The wooden doors opened and Shippo strolled in with a grin. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the lack of announcement. He sighed, Kitsune were notorious for doing anything against the rules. Shippo pushed open the doors and stepped into the room with a smirk. Sesshoumaru watched as the Kitsune led others into the room. His pupils narrowed when he noticed that bat thief was alive. He sniffed the air and was not surprised to find him flesh and blood. The bat youkai stopped and looked to his right. Kagome stepped into the room and smiled up at him.

'She is still in love,' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched her take his offered arm.

"I announce Urameshi Yusuke, Kuwabara Kazuma, Minamino Suiichi or Youko Kurama, Hiei, Kuronue, and Higurashi Kagome," Shippo said in one breath.

"Hello Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome greeted with a smile.

"Hello Miko and Thief," Sesshoumaru calmly said as Kagura openly glared at Sesshoumaru.

"I have a name," Kagome growled. Kuronue gripped her arm and she calmed her anger.

"Please, sit down so we can discuss where we stand," Sesshoumaru offered.

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru's gaze to the chairs and she smiled. She took a seat with Kuronue on her right. Shippo sat to her left and smiled at just being near her. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat beside Shippo. Kurama took a seat beside Kuronue and Hiei sat next to Kurama. Hiei pointedly gave them all bored looks since he really didn't want to be here. Kagome turned her gaze to Kagura and smiled at the youkai, she hadn't seen her in what seemed like forever.

"When were you released from the Tama?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"About a week or more ago," Kagome answered.

Sesshoumaru studied her and noticed something off. His lips turned down at the corners as he tried to figure what it was. Her aura seemed lighter then the last time he had met with her. His pupils narrowed as he searched for the difference.

"I see that you've noticed my predicament," Kagome softly voiced as she smiled at him.

"You are missing something," Sesshoumaru calmly said.

"I am missing two souls," Kagome answered. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as her explanation.

"You mean to tell me that you let evil escape." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Kagome," Kagura calmly said.

"Yes," Kagome responded as she looked at the woman.

"Who separated you from the souls?" Kagura questioned.

Kagome grinned and made eye contact with Sesshoumaru, "Inuyasha."

"Miroku mentioned that his spirit vanished from Reikai," Shippo confirmed.

"I assume he used the Jewel of Akuma?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Correct," Kagome sighed.

"What do you know about the Jewel of Akuma?" Yusuke gruffly asked.

"That is not _your_ concern," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Ginta and Hakkaku were to deliver the jewel to a Miko, but they were attacked by a strange woman," Kagura answered as Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"I believe that woman is Yukimura Keiko," Yusuke softly said.

"I know you know who this new enemy is," Kagome whispered as she stared at Sesshoumaru.

"Of course, but I want to see if you can figure it out," Sesshoumaru replied.

"You don't usually play games. Time was one thing that you never wasted, why waste something you can never get back?" Kagome questioned.

"You are the Miko of the Tama, and yet you are weak. You have lost your power and now are helpless," Sesshoumaru coldly said. Kagome's pupils thinned as she glared at him. "What happened to the Miko that controlled her power with her emotions? You are cold…you are but a hollow version of what you were."

"You don't know what I went through!" Kagome growled.

"It doesn't matter because you are alive now," Sesshoumaru reminded.

"I am still powerful," Kagome warned.

"If you were to be separated from your thieves then you would die," Sesshoumaru claimed as Shippo glared at him. Shippo didn't understand the game that he was playing.

"I don't fear death," Kagome claimed.

"I know. You wish to die so you won't have to face _these_ issues. You don't fear death because you welcome it," Sesshoumaru pointed out as her face softened.

"You would welcome death if you were truly immortal," Kagome whispered.

"Stop _whimpering_ and living in what could be or what you want. Being like your _incarnation_ does not fit you. _You must live and complete your duties_," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"What would you have _m_e do once _those_ duties are done?" Kagome angrily questioned.

"Destroy the Tama for good," Sesshoumaru calmly answered.

"_No_!" Shippo shouted as he stood up from his seat.

"Silence," Sesshoumaru growled.

"I won't—"

"Shippo…this would be my choice," Kagome softly told him.

"You would do it?" Shippo questioned in disbelief.

"It's not something I want," Kagome assured.

"You don't want it and yet you welcome it?" Shippo questioned in confusion.

"My needs are outweighed by what is right," Kagome voiced.

"But Kouga and I worked so hard in making sure you were brought back," Shippo whispered.

"I know," Kagome whispered.

"I can't stop you…but I willmourn," Shippo assured as he sat back down and looked away from her.

"What is going on?" Kuwabara questioned.

"I need to know why this mystery person brought Inuyasha back, kidnapped Keiko, and killed my family," Kagome firmly demanded.

"You choose not to roll over and die?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"I need to know this stuff in order to kill Inuyasha," Kagome harshly said. Sesshoumaru smirked at her.

"It was Hakudoushi," Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Impossible, Miroku sucked him into the Kazaana," Kagome dismissed with a cold stare.

"The soul is an amazing thing," Kagura commented.

"If he is the one then he will be killed," Kagome assured.

"But your power is gone," Sesshoumaru commented as her gaze hardened. The blue in her eyes vanished into gray.

"I am still human, my will and need to protect will help me accomplish this," Kagome firmly assured.

"There's that annoying girl I remember," Sesshoumaru commented with a smirk.

"I wasn't annoying," Kagome pouted with a glare.

"Yes you were," Kurama voiced.

"No one asked you," Kagome sang with a friendly smile.

"What will happen when Kagome destroys the Tama?" Hiei questioned.

Everyone turned to face Sesshoumaru at this question. Kagome looked off into space, she really didn't want to tell them the answer. It would only worry Kuronue and she wouldn't have that. Kagome could already feel Kuronue giving her hand a questioning squeeze. She sighed and knew this would only end up in a bad ending. Kagome focused back on the conversation.

"That is not my place to say," Sesshoumaru calmly answered as Kagura scoffed.

"Kagome, what will happen?" Kurama questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"The Tama is my body, it's apart of me as much as I am apart of it," Kagome simply answered.

* * *

"Do you think this will work?" A bored feminine voice questioned. 

"Of course, this is going to be yummy," an excited voice assured.

"Lust," Pride sighed. "Why can't we just kill her?"

Lust's sapphire eyes turned and met metallic gold eyes. She gave a sultry smile as she twirled her hair around her finger. Her gaze traveled around the room of youkai and landed on Kagome. It was amazing that she could now see the woman that protected them and made them apart of her soul. Pride growled as her eyes narrowed.

"Are you ready to play?" Lust questioned.

"I will separate them all," Pride assured as she vanished.

* * *

Shippo finally smiled when he showed Kuronue and Kagome to their room. He had give Hiei and Kurama the same room and paired up Kuwabara and Yusuke in one room. Kuronue glanced around the room with a smirk. Kagome walked passed him and lay down on the bed. 

"Kagome," Shippo called out.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Will you meet Souten later on?" Shippo questioned.

"I would love to meet the woman that captured your heart," Kagome voiced with a soft smile.

"Thanks," Shippo whispered before he left the room.

Kuronue sighed and walked over to the bed. He grinned as he noticed that Kagome had her eyes closed. He stood above her and smiled when she didn't open her eyes. He leaned over her so his upper body hovered above her. His hands rested on each side of her head. Kagome could feel the pressure on the bed and smiled much to his delight. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck as he inhaled her scent.

"You smell delicious," Kuronue whispered.

"I guess that's good," Kagome mumbled.

"You look beautiful too," Kuronue assured as he kissed her neck.

"You're too sweet," Kagome sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know," Kuronue teased.

Kagome's eyes partly opened and she pinched his ear for good measure. He ignored it and lightly nipped at her shoulder. Kagome yelped and growled at the scolding action. She smirked and brushed her lips against his cheek.

"Should we lock the doors?" Kagome whispered.

"No," Kuronue mumbled as he climbed above her.

Kagome sighed as her mouth met his. This time the kiss was soft and slow, but it was still sensual. His tongue softly touched her lips and her eyes closed as she pressed against him. Kuronue moved from her mouth and down to her neck. Kagome chuckled as he softly kissed the skin.

"Vampire bat," Kagome whispered as he nipped at the skin. He was always attacking her neck and she wondered if it had anything to do with being a bat. They were old legends and superstition, but youkai were supposed to be too.

"Kagome," Kuronue whispered.

"Yeah," Kagome softly responded.

"Will you be around when the Tama is destroyed?" Kuronue questioned. Kagome's eyes snapped open at the question. She quickly sat up and pushed him away.

* * *

Inuyasha gazed at his brother's castle with a scowl. This had been the second time he had seen the castle. He wondered why his brother never stayed at the castle for long. Inuyasha growled and grabbed the girl with him. He threw her on his back and ran for the castle. A blur of silver with a blur of chestnut was the only thing that could be seen. 

"You know your mission?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes," Keiko assured.

"I want you to keep Yusuke distracted," Inuyasha reminded.

"I know," Keiko dully answered.

"No hesitations like at the club," Inuyasha growled at her.

Keiko nodded and her eyes gazed the castle. Inuyasha briefly wondered if she was aware that she was a puppet. Did she realize that she was just a tool for their use and Yusuke's suffering?

* * *

Author's Note:

It seems like forever since I updated, but it's only been seven days. Sorry if it took so long to update...I have a little side project going with a new fic.  
I just realized that all you wonderful reviewers have out reviewed the first part of the story(throws confetti and passes out cookies) This part of the story will also have a total of thirty chapters!  
Please review! 


	18. When Lust Reigns

"Lust's passion will be served, it demands, it militates, it tyrannizes."  
Marquis De Sade

* * *

When Lust Reigns

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Sitting in a darkened room was the best way to avoid things. The darkness hid you from the problems. It coated you in a cold bliss that left you unaware for a moment. A moment wouldn't last when your problem was outside your door. Kuwabara frowned as he watched Yusuke lay on the bed. The room was a bit darker because they were facing away from the setting sun. Kuwabara wondered if Yusuke would survive these problems with Keiko. The girl had spoken out of hatred and by force, but he couldn't help but wonder if there were truths to her words. There was truth in the smallest lie because everything stemmed from something. 

"I'm going to go get a drink," Kuwabara announced as he stood up.

The room was to tense for his liking. He shivered at the energy he felt around the castle. It quickly spiked and he tensed. His eyes darted down the long halls in an attempt to see anything strange. He shrugged and decided to search for the kitchen in this castle. Kuwabara noted the fluxing energy as just the strange levels of youki. He walked down the darkened halls and hoped that his friend was strong enough to get through this. They had fought countless youkai and risked their lives, but this was different. This was family.

* * *

Shippo sighed as he walked into the study. Sesshoumaru reclined in his chair and Kagura slightly swayed from side to side. Souten pushed open the doors and smirked at Shippo. They were surprised that they didn't hear or feel her thunder. Shippo sighed in relief that there was no new hole in the roof. Souten sat beside him and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Everything was peacefully quiet. Souten softly frowned; she had not known Kagome personally. She felt like an outsider intruding on something sacred. Shippo reached over and grasped her hand. 

Her crimson eyes widened at the gesture. She calmed her beating heart and squeezed his hand.

"I want you to be on the look out for Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru calmly said.

"What about Keiko or Kagome's dark souls?" Shippo questioned.

"The girl is a Ningen and can't cause us any harm," Sesshoumaru assured.

"Bold words," Kagura sighed.

"The darkened souls are already here," Sesshoumaru announced as Shippo's pupils widened.

"Why aren't we doing anything?" Shippo demanded to know.

"We can't fight against a soul. It is a useless battle that only a Miko can win," Sesshoumaru calmly explained.

"What do you think they plan to do?" Souten questioned.

"Go after the Miko," Sesshoumaru simply answered.

"I'm guessing that Inuyasha is around here as well," Kagura sighed as Shippo looked to the Inugami for an answer.

"He might be, but it is better to be safe when we have so many…humans with us," Sesshoumaru spoke as he looked to the window.

"You do care," Kagura teased as he frowned at her.

"What do we do now?" Shippo questioned.

"We wait," Sesshoumaru stated as he reclined and closed his eyes.

Kagura watched him and scowled. He acted as if he knew everything; it bothered her. She feared that his pride would blind him to real danger. Kagura turned her crimson eyes to the window and scowled. She couldn't feel the wind. The wind was apart of her and it felt dead. She looked to Sesshoumaru and found his golden orbs half-lidded. He gave her a knowing gaze.

'So the souls have trapped us in this room. Only the kit and thunder youkai don't know it yet,' Kagura reasoned.

* * *

Kurama frowned as he lay upon the soft mattress of the bed. Sesshoumaru had modern day beds. Something seemed out of place and he couldn't bear to not know. Kurama sat up and Hiei opened a crimson eye at this. Kurama walked over to the door and touched the handle. It pulsed white and shocked him. He pulled his hand back and noticed the skin was burnt. Hiei had both his eyes open at this time. 

"What's going on?" Kurama questioned.

"Hn."

"It seems there is a barrier," Kurama mumbled as he tapped the handle and got shocked.

"It's Miko ki…tainted Miko ki," Hiei voiced as he gazed at the barrier.

"The souls," Kurama growled as he grasped the handle.

Hiei raised an eyebrow as Kurama pulled at the handle. The smell of burning flesh reached his nose. He twitched his nose and frowned at this. Kurama released the handle and stared at the charcoaled flesh. Kurama sighed and sat back down on the bed. His emerald gaze turned to Hiei.

"Are you going to try and break the barrier?" Kurama questioned.

"No."

"Why not?" Kurama questioned.

"It's not my fight," Hiei simply replied.

'Kuronue and Kagome,' Kurama thought.

Hiei smirked as he closed his eyes. He could feel the tainted souls working to keep everyone locked inside. His eyebrows furrowed once he sensed the hanyou and the Ningen female. It seem like something would happen tonight.

* * *

Kagome sat on the other side of the bed with her head dropped. She glared at the ground instead of Kuronue. He sat on the opposite side with his own glare. Kagome had refused to answer his question about the Tama. She would die if the Tama were to be destroyed. That was something she didn't wish to talk about. He had gotten upset that she was hiding things. Kagome frowned and huffed. 

"Why won't you just tell me?" Kuronue growled.

"It's only for me to know!" Kagome firmly growled.

"Damn it…damn this…I want to be able to know everything about you!" Kuronue declared as she looked away.

"This is the only thing I won't tell you. It is my burden alone," Kagome softly said.

"Damn you, you claim that about everything!" Kuronue shouted as he glared at her. Kagome turned around and matched his glare.

"I shared all I could with you. I can't tell you this one thing," Kagome seriously said.

"You still don't _trust_ me?" Kuronue questioned.

"I _trust_ you," Kagome whispered. 'But some things have to be in the dark.'

"_You obliviously don't trust me_," Kuronue shot back.

Kagome stood off the bed and marched to the door. She turned around and pointed at him. He tensed in case she decided to purify him for being a jerk.

"_Don't you dare twist what I say_," Kagome hissed.

"How can I _twist_ things when you don't open up!" Kuronue growled to her.

"That's it! I'm going for a walk!" Kagome declared as she threw open the door.

"Wait—"

"Follow me and I'll purify you!" Kagome shouted as she slammed the door shut behind her.

Kuronue growled and sat back on the bed. It was unfair when your mate had the ability to purify you. He had a feeling that she would never do such a thing to him.

* * *

"Stupid," Kagome hissed as she walked down the darkened halls. 

Her eyes flashed with tears as she sniffled and stopped walking. Kagome leaned against the wall and gazed at the floor. She didn't want some things revealed. Her death was her business, and hers alone. Kagome raised her hand and covered her face with it. Death was something that she didn't truly fear. It was strange not to fear something. Most humans feared death. She didn't fear death because she knew it was highly unlikely for her to die.

'I only fear for those who would miss me,' Kagome reasoned.

Souta would be lost to grieving once again. Their parents and last living relative was finally dead. He would truly be alone if she died. Kagome was sure that Shippo would check on him, but it wasn't the same. Her thoughts shifted to Kuronue. She hadn't had time to mourn him because she was bent on revenge and then on bringing him back. Kagome knew that he would mourn her because he had his long life. It wouldn't be right from him to live with her death. Kagome welcomed death, but she wouldn't die for the sake of the others.

'Maybe that's selfish,' she sighed as the lights in the hallways went out.

Kagome focused on the floor as she thought about everything. A soft clicking made its way to her ears. She didn't notice the sound or the figure approaching her as she remind in thought. There was a dim light from the moon to welcome her. The figure approached her and she closed her eyes. The spike in energy made her pupils widened. Her body heated and she felt a pressured groan. Kagome deeply inhaled the warming air and sighed as her eyes slowly slid open. The figure reached out and wrapped arm around her neck. His hand traveled to her hip and roughly gripped her. The claws slightly tore at the material as she tried to see his face.

Cool lips covered hers and her eyes shot open. A fire flared within her as she struggled against the man. His hand tightened in her hair and held her to him. Kagome could feel a carnal desire fighting to break free. His tongue broke passed her lips and invaded her mouth. It traced her teeth and prodded her own tongue. Kagome bit down in warning and felt his lips grin against her own. He moved his hands to her arms and roughly pressed her against the wall. He growled as he fought for her to respond to him. Kagome went to knee him and he trapped her legs. He placed himself in between her legs as he ravished her mouth.

"Bastard," Kagome hissed as he moved away. The darkness covered his form and she could only sense his youki.

"Bitch," he grumbled as he kissed her once more.

Kagome could feel his claws slide down her arms picking her in various places. Her mind clouded as she felt the warmth of the air envelop her body. She arched into him and the air heated. Sweat formed on her body as she felt the abnormal energy drive her to instincts. Kagome feverishly pressed her lips to his and he growled at her aggression. She couldn't understand why reason was leaving. It felt as if someone had chained her. She could feel the chains shackling her to this mysterious figure. His lips moved from her mouth and to her neck.

Kagome groaned as he dragged his fangs across the skin. She bit her lip as she felt her skin tear under the fang. His arms wrapped her to his body and his fingers dug into her back. He desperately held her to his body as his claws dug into her delicate skin. Her mouth slightly opened as her eyes opened to reveal lustful orbs. Kagome brought her hands up and grasped the long hair at his back. Her other hand went to touch his face and he roughly grasped her wrist and pinned it to the wall. She whimpered at the pain and he pressed against her.

"Stay with me," his voice whispered.

"I…" Kagome whispered as she felt her reason leaving her. If felt as if someone was slowly peeling her apart.

"Never leave me," he forcefully demanded as his claws ripped her shirt off.

"Who?" Kagome asked as she felt something overcome her.

"I want you with me…forever," he whispered as he bit her chest.

Kagome pressed her head to the wall and relished in the feeling of pleasure. She couldn't remember why she had come out into the hall. Kagome fought to find any memory of reason. His lips pressed against hers and she lost all thoughts. Her instincts demanded her to responded and take part in this act. Something in her mind whispered a protest.

"Be mine Kagome…come with me," his smooth voice pleaded.

Kagome closed her eyes as she listened to his gentle words. His mouth hummed against her heated skin. She could feel his soft hair hit her cheeks as he nuzzled her neck.

"Join me," the figure whispered.

Kagome could feel something struggle to the surface. She couldn't remember whom she had been talking to. An image flashed before her eyes and she turned her head to look at the way she came.

"Join me in death," he whispered. "I love you."

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered in a drunken slur.

"Forget...and never me leave me alone," Inuyasha whispered as his amber eyes flashed in the light.

Kagome gazed into his amber orbs and her eyebrows furrowed. Something didn't seem right. Everything was off and she couldn't understand why. Indigo flashed in her vision.

"Come with me where we can be together…you promised to never leave me," Inuyasha whispered.

"Never leave," Kagome whispered.

Black hair clouded her eyes and she was staring into indigo orbs. A soft smile touched her face as she recognized the form. Amber replaced the indigo and she didn't understand why.

"Promise me…promise that you'll join me in death," Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome sighed as she felt someone watching her. She could feel another with her, telling her no. Indigo eyes invaded her mind and she could see him now. Tears filled her eyes as she realized something.

"I promise," Kagome whispered as she let a few tears escape.

Kagome could feel the claws tear into her chest. Blood ran down her body as she felt pain the sting her. His bloodied claws came up and cupped her face. Her own blood coated her face as he stroked her lips. The blood dripped to floor and she could hear each drip.

"You are destined to die," Inuyasha whispered as everything went numb.

'The Tama,' Kagome thought.

"You could never have a future when you are already dead."

'I could only offer sorrow,' Kagome thought.

"You have given him the life that he deserves, save him from the sorrow," Inuyasha whispered as she fell to her knees.

'He will not mourn what he never had a chance to know,' Kagome rationalized as she fell to her side. Her body fell into a puddle of her own blood.

* * *

Yusuke noticed that room was quiet. He could no longer hear Kuwabara's soft complaints. The room darkened and his eyes wandered to the window. A cloud drifted over the moon and he frowned. The door squeaked and he didn't bother to get up. 

"Where you been?" Yusuke gruffly asked as he heard the door click shut.

No one answered and he frowned. It figured that Kuwabara would come back in a bad mood. Gentle taps against the floor traveled toward his bed and he rolled his eyes. Pressure pushed the edge of his bed down and his eyes widened. He balled his fist up ready to strike the intruder. Yusuke pushed up and his eyes widened in shock.

"Keiko," Yusuke softly whispered.

Her dull brown eyes gazed at him as she crawled over to him. A look of confusion fluttered across her face before it became void. Her hair hung around her shoulders as she pushed him to his back. She was gazing down at him on all fours. Yusuke was shocked that she was here and not trying to kill him. Her hand reached up and gently traced his face. Her fingers lingered on his lips before she sighed.

"I see your face in my memories," Keiko softly whispered. "My mind is foggy yet an image of you gets through."

"Keiko," Yusuke painfully said as he cupped her face in his hands.

"Why does my heart ache?" Keiko questioned.

"You know that I love you," Yusuke whispered as he ran his fingertips over her eyebrows.

"Then what is this hate?" Keiko questioned.

"You don't hate me…because we _loved_ each other!" Yusuke firmly said as his eyes sparked with passion.

Keiko froze and stared into his brown depths. Inuyasha had said to distract Yusuke, but she wanted to know something. It tugged at her heart when he looked so full of pain. She knew he was pained over her and she wanted to know why. Keiko didn't know him; all she knew was that she was supposed to hate him. Keiko gently ran her fingers through his hair and felt his gaze upon her.

"I don't remember you," Keiko whispered with a confused look. His features froze before he leaned up and pressed his forehead to her forehead.

"You don't remember me because I was a jerk," Yusuke whispered as her eyebrows furrowed. "I wasn't the ideal boyfriend."

"We were dating?" Keiko questioned.

"Sort of," Yusuke answered.

"I don't understand," Keiko announced.

"I was never there when you needed me. I was always off on missions and having to protect the world. I was never around for you," Yusuke explained as her eyes widened at the explanation.

"You didn't purposely ignore me?" Keiko questioned.

"No! You were the only person that ever truly cared for me. You cared when my mom didn't give a rat's ass," Yusuke firmly said.

"I wasn't weak," Keiko stated.

"No," Yusuke said as he pulled her into a hug. Her head rested above his heart. She listened to its strong beat.

"You loved me?" Keiko whispered.

Yusuke remained silent as he stroked her hair. Keiko rolled her eyes to look up at him and he smiled. She wondered if he didn't love her, but did she love him?

"I love you," Yusuke assured as he kissed the top of her head.

"Do I love you?" Keiko questioned.

"It would be nice if you did," Yusuke teased as she sadly smiled.

"It would…be nice," Keiko agreed.

"Stay with me." Yusuke requested.

"I can't, my master calls," Keiko replied as she pulled away from him.

She saddened at the lost warmth. It feel so natural being with him. Keiko wished that she could stay within his arms. She sighed and felt her master call her. Theyalready had the Miko and it was time to go. Keiko stepped out of the door and could hear him run to it. The handle jiggled and she felt tears. She wanted to stay, but her master called to her. It wasn't in her nature to disobey the one she was loyal to for a stranger. Her heart told her that he wasn't a stranger.

The door was kicked off the hinges and she watched him step through the barrier. It sparked and tried to hold him off. Keiko wistfully smiled and took off running in the direction that Inuyasha was. Yusuke took off after her and she wanted him to catch her.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Nothing much to say...  
Please leave a review and I will update within the week! 


	19. When the Fog Lifts

"Father forgive me, I tried not to do it  
Turned over a new leaf and tore right through it."  
It's a Sin (The Cruxshadows)

* * *

When the Fog Lifts

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed _

* * *

He had been standing the shadows as he watched the scene replay in his mind. There she had been in the darkness kissing him. She molded to his body and he wondered if they would ever look that right. His silver hair danced around her as he moved his lips against her. Kuronue had heard the soft promise she made to him. It stung him that she would do that…to him. She had sworn that she wouldn't do that to him. He didn't fully believe her and he knew he was right. It hurt him to be right about this. 

His indigo eyes reflected the pain he felt about this. Kuronue hated that hanyou for coming back and ruining his chance with her. The hate he felt caused his eyes to flash crimson. He watched her body crumple to the floor as the blood pooled around her. Panic flashed through him as he stepped out of the shadows. He heard the words he whispered to his Miko and knew that they were bull. She wasn't helping him by dying because her death was tearing at him. The thought of her wanting to die tore at him. Inuyasha stood up and stared down at the Miko.

"I will drag us both to hell," Inuyasha promised as he stared down at her.

Inuyasha chuckled and turned his gaze to Kuronue. He smirked when he saw the bat's conflicted emotions. It would work because his emotions were weak. Emotions were the downfall to everything. It had led the Miko to her downfall and now it would lead the bat to his downfall.

"How does it feel?" Inuyasha sneered as he gazed at the youkai.

Kuronue stepped out of the shadows and decided to hate the hanyou. It was the easiest thing to do at this point. His eyes darkened as crimson leaked into the whiteness of his eyes. Inuyasha smirked as he watched the rage consume the youkai.

"Get away from her," Kuronue growled.

"Does it hurt?" Inuyasha jeered with a scowl.

"Leave her!" Kuronue growled as he prepared to attack.

"It must hurt to know that she would rather die with me then live with you," Inuyasha taunted.

Kuronue tensed and felt the truth. It did hurt to know that she was still lost in the past. Kuronue looked down at her form and met her orbs. She was watching him with a dazed look. Regret was the emotion that was in her eyes. Kuronue wondered what she regretted as she gazed at him.

"It does hurt," Kuronue admitted as guilt leaked into her scent.

"You should just let her die. We all died long ago," Inuyasha stated.

"She lived," Kuronue pointed out.

"She died the day I day died. We are already dead and do not belong here. You are the one that also doesn't belong in our world," Inuyasha explained. "You have no place with her when is destined to die."

"She will not die," Kuronue firmly said.

"She didn't tell you?" Inuyasha asked in fake concern. Kuronue's eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it?" Kuronue growled. He could feel his lust for blood rising.

"Once the Tama is destroyed then she will die," Inuyasha informed.

"That is your burden," Kuronue mumbled to her as her eyes closed.

"She wants to keep you from the pain," Inuyasha simply said.

"I don't need you to shelter me!" Kuronue growled as she felt everything fading.

"I will take her death since she has no life," Inuyasha stoically said as a blue ring of light surrounded her and Inuyasha.

"I will kill you for this," Kuronue growled as his eyes bled red.

Inuyasha's smirk fell as the enraged youkai attacked him. Kuronue's claws lengthened as he soared toward Inuyasha. They fell to the ground and Kuronue went for the hanyou's throat. Inuyasha gripped the youkai around the wrists and grunted as he held off the attack. Kuronue's wings flapped as he desperately fought to reach Inuyasha's throat. Kuronue growled as his attacked failed. Before Inuyasha could react, Kuronue lowered his head and bit into Inuyasha's wrist. His mouth tore a chuck of his body out.

Inuyasha cursed as kicked the bat away. He griped his wrist in an attempt to keep his soul from escaping. Kuronue lunged again after he spat the fake flesh from his mouth. He slashed at the hanyou repeatedly as Inuyasha dodged. Kagome groaned as she lazily turned her gaze to Kuronue. His fierce features startled her tired form. She had never seen him in a youkai rage. His crimson eyes really showed how pale his skin was. The crimson eyes really made him look like something from hell. Inuyasha attacked and Kuronue spun away from the attack. He hissed when the claws tore the thin leather of his wing.

Kagome forced her arm to rise up and nothing happened. She began to mouth words to try and stop the fight. Kagome watched as Inuyasha's claws bit into his chest and she winced. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched the fight.

"Osuwari," Kagome whispered.

Nothing happened and she cried as she watched Kuronue get slashed again. Kagome could feel her body struggling to live. She did want to live; she had a reason to live. There were still things to do.

"Osuwari," Kagome weakly said with determination.

A glow filled the room and her pupils widened. Inuyasha crashed to the ground and his claws missed Kuronue's throat. Kuronue turned to Kagome and rushed to her. Kagome could see the hesitation to touch her. She didn't blame if he hated her.

"Kagome," Kuronue whispered as if unsure what to do. He couldn't leave her to die. No matter how much she wanted to die, he would be selfish and keep her to himself.

"Live…for you," Kagome whispered in broken words.

"Why aren't you healing?" Kuronue questioned as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Can't," Kagome replied with an ironic laugh.

"I don't want you to die," Kuronue whispered as he ran his claws along her face.

The crimson in his eyes had slowly receded to the familiar indigo. Kagome smiled at him happy to have these moments with him.

"Last…moments," Kagome teased with dreadful truth.

Kuronue's frowned deepened as he held onto her cheek. He was afraid to move her and cause more damage. Inuyasha stood up and laughed as he brushed himself off.

"As long as she dies, then I am happy," Inuyasha admitted.

Heavy footfalls echoed through the halls and Keiko stepped from the darkness. Inuyasha frowned, but grabbed her wrist. It was time to go because they had done what need be. Miasma surrounded them and they vanished from the castle. Yusuke cursed when as he watched Keiko slip from his grasp. He was happy to know that she recognized something of him. His eyes turned to broken figure on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Yusuke shouted as he ran over.

"Inuyasha," Kuronue simply said.

"Those are deep, she's going to die," Yusuke said as he watched her breathing become shallow.

* * *

Kuwabara had sensed something strange as he walked through the halls. They seemed to have no end. They kept going on with each step he took. Kuwabara growled when he realized he had passed the same door fifteen times. His eyes narrowed as he searched for a way out. Nothing came up as he glanced around the hall. He walked over to the door and twisted the knob. It creaked open and revealed a meditating figure. Kuwabara recognized the woman as one of the souls. Her golden outfit immediately told him that this was pride. 

"It's a shame that the weakest one finds me," Pride drawled, as her eyes remained shut.

"My pride will not blind me to your taunts," Kuwabara warned as she smirked.

"You have no pride. That is why the others think you are stupid," Pride teased.

"I don't need acceptance," Kuwabara simply said.

"It must wound you to know that you're the butt of everything," Pride mocked.

"If it bothered me then I would speak up," Kuwabara replied.

"To think that you have found me and will do nothing. Your honor code prevents you from fighting a girl," Pride ridiculed.

The spirit sword materialized in his hand and he stepped closer to her. His eyes reflected the regret he felt. It hurt him to know that he would have to attack something that looked like a female. Pride's eyes snapped open as she felt something pierce her. Her eyes traveled to the sword sticking into her chest and out of her back.

"You are not a woman, you are just a twisted soul," Kuwabara reassured himself he pulled the sword to the side.

Pride laughed as her body turned into a blackened orb and shot off. The spirit sword vanished and Kuwabara knew that nobody would believe he easily defeated a dark soul. They most likely would call it a fluke, but he didn't care. He knew the truth and that was all that mattered. Kuwabara walked out of the room and shut the door. Guilt was already pressing down on his soul. He noticed that the hallway appeared normal. Kuwabara then noticed the figures kneeling on the floor. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It looked like Yusuke and Kuronue were covering something.

Another door opened and Kurama stepped out of his room. They made eye contact before Kuwabara started to walk toward the other two. Kurama's emerald eyes followed Kuwabara before he smelt the faint scent of blood. He took off running and slid to a stop beside Kuronue.

"What happened?" Kurama worriedly asked.

"Inuyasha," Kuronue whispered with hate.

"She's lost to much blood," Kurama growled as he noticed her color fading fast.

Footsteps ran towards them and pushed them out of the way. Shippo's frantic form tapped Kagome on her cheek to keep her from passing out. He inhaled the air and growled as he gazed upon his mother's broken form.

"How the hell could you let him do this to you?" Shippo demanded as he pressed his hand to the wound.

"Are there any healers in the castle?" Kurama calmly asked.

"No," Shippo growled.

"Sorry," Kagome mouthed to him.

"Don't worry, when you die we'll use Tenseiga," Shippo assured with a watery smile.

"No," Kagome whispered.

"You _want_ to die!" Shippo shouted.

"The Miko means that sword won't work," Sesshoumaru calmly said.

"Why?" Kuronue whispered.

"It does not recognize her as human or youkai. It will not work," Sesshoumaru explained.

"She really is going to die," Shippo mumbled.

"Where's that soul?" Kuwabara questioned as he glanced around the hallway.

"Idiot," Hiei grumbled as he walked toward them. "You didn't contain it."

Hiei opened his fist and the soul floated over to Kagome. It hovered over her form before it turned a pure white. It lowered and sunk into her chest. The light that the soul emitted faded as it fully vanished. Kagome's eyes fully opened and she could feel the Tama slowly becoming one within her. She tapped into that power and a soft powder blue light surrounded her. The gashes on her chest stitched together and the puddle of blood slowly receded back into her.

"One more," Kagome whispered as she sat up.

She winced since the wounds were still tender. If she were at her full power then she would be as if she were never injured. Shippo instantly embraced her and she didn't relax. Kagome now knew how Inuyasha felt when Kikyo and her were both around. This was going to be fun.

"Are you okay?" Kuronue hesitantly asked.

"Peachy," Kagome whispered as they both avoided eye contact.

"I'm going back to the room," Kuronue stoically said before he stood up.

Kagome's face showed her sorrow as she gazed at his back. He slowly walked down the hallway and each step was softly killing her. Her eyes filled with tears and she covered her eyes with one hand. This was something that couldn't be ignored. Shippo held her and placed his mouth next to her ear.

"What happened?" Shippo whispered.

"History replayed," Kagome whimpered. Shippo nodded in understanding as she buried her face in his shoulder. For the first time in a while she truly sobbed her eyes out.

* * *

Author's Note:

Nothing much...this story only has about ten chapters left  
Please leave a review 


	20. Fine Print

"My heart is suffering  
Why can't I feel love as in a fairy tale?"  
Love/Tragedy (Cruxshadows)

* * *

Fine Print

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

'I remember the pain that I went through with Inuyasha. Many think that I am cold…unfeeling because of my actions. None knows that I feel things differently from them. They forget, just like I try to forget that I am neither human nor youkai. But I still remember the pain…the sorrow…the despair I felt. It still haunts my memories and each memory refreshes those emotions I once felt. I don't know how he will deal, but I know that I will deal,' Kagome thought as she stood on the lookout tower of the castle.

Her shirt had been ruined and she had to borrow a haori from Kagura. It was a simple crimson haori and Kagome dryly chuckled at the irony. She had not seen Kuronue for two nights now, this being the second night. Kagome was fearful, not of his could be anger, but of his rejection. She feared that she would loose him and she knew she deserved it.

"Are you still out here?" Kagura questioned as she stepped off her feather and onto the watchtower.

"Yes," Kagome calmly answered.

"You'll freeze if you stay out here," Kagura warned.

"No I won't," Kagome spoke, "I wish I could, but I won't."

"You still think of that bat," Kagura sighed as her crimson eyes slid to the moon.

"He occupies my mind," Kagome sighed.

"What will you do?" Kagura questioned.

"I don't know," Kagome whispered.

"Apologize," Kagura suggested with a shrug.

"Any apology won't help the pain that I caused. It won't ease me because I know I could have prevented that pain," Kagome explained as she leaned against the wooden rail.

"You just can't avoid him forever," Kagura stated.

"I know…I'm just preparing myself," Kagome simply said.

"For what?" Kagura questioned.

"For any bitter words, words of hate, words spoken out of pain, and words that are true," Kagome listed as she closed her eyes.

"He loves you, but I don't think he'll play a blame game," Kagura assured.

"I just don't want to loose him," Kagome admitted. "This is why I didn't want to love him."

"Love comes with pain, that is the reality," Kagura wisely said.

"I'm just going accept his decisions," Kagome calmly said.

"Don't lie over and die, it doesn't suit you," Kagura firmly said.

"I tried to lie over and die…and it didn't work," Kagome scoffed as she blinked.

"Why would you want to die?" Kagura questioned. In her opinion, the Miko had everything. She was free to wield a never-ending power, the gods didn't dare oppose her, and she had love.

"I have nothing to offer him," Kagome softly answered.

"You have everything," Kagura firmly said.

"Do you think the Tama should be destroyed?" Kagome questioned.

"Of course, it will keep everything safe," Kagura, answered.

"If the Tama is destroyed then I will be destroyed," Kagome stated as her face turned neutral.

"You can't break away from it?" Kagura questioned.

"I have nothing to offer him but sorrow and pain, but if I was to die before he became too attached…then he would have a chance to move on," Kagome explained.

"So you decided to spare him pain and ease Inuyasha's soul at the same time," Kagura assumed.

"Yes, the Tama would have been destroyed and everything would be right."

"You don't understand, everything would be horribly wrong," Kagura growled.

"How so?" Kagome mocked.

"He would have believed that _you_ wanted to die with Inuyasha. Kuronue would go on living wondering if he wasn't good enough. You know that it would hurt him to believe the one you love would rather die with the past then live in the future," Kagura explained.

"I just keep screwing up," Kagome mumbled.

"How will you fix this?" Kagura questioned.

"Duck tape and glue," Kagome joked as Kagura softly chuckled.

"Then you better get to it," Kagura pushed Kagome off the tower.

Kagome yelped as she fell through the air. She focused her power and softly landed on the ground. Her power was slowly rebuilding itself within her. She took off running toward the castle so she could speak to Kuronue. If she had to walk through hell, then she would do it for him.

* * *

Kuronue sighed once more as he stared out the window. Kurama scoffed at his friend's mood. He had been silent and lost in thought the whole night. Not once had he joked or smiled since that night with Inuyasha. He hadn't even talked about that night. Kuronue would brush the subject off and lock himself in the room. Hiei raised an eyebrow wondering how he had gotten pulled into this youkai love drama. He for one didn't want to be involved in the drama.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Kurama questioned.

"Maybe," Kuronue answered.

"Are upset?" Kurama questioned.

"Yes," Kuronue shortly said.

"Sad?"

"Yes."

"Troubled?"

"Yes."

"Horny?"

"Yes."

"Baka," Hiei mumbled as Kuronue kept saying yes to every question the fox asked.

"Do you want to a sex change?"

"Ye—what the hell?" Kuronue growled as he turned his angry eyes to Kurama.

"It's good to know you're now listening," Kurama sighed with triumph. That still didn't ease Kuronue's glare.

"Why are you still in my room?" Kuronue tiredly questioned.

"Because you need my wise advice on how to deal with the Miko," Kurama answered with a grin.

"I don't need advice," Kuronue declared.

"Hn," Hiei mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Even Hiei agrees that you need advice," Kurama pointed out with a smirk.

"Hn?"

"She wants to be with the hanyou," Kuronue sighed as he leaned his head against the wall.

"You two are a perfect match, you both are completely dense," Kurama said with a bit of irritation. "You both can't seem to understand each other."

"I understand that she would rather die then live with me," Kuronue growled as his patience began to thin.

"Baka," Hiei mumbled from his spot.

"Have you ever wondered what would happen to Kagome if the Tama was destroyed?" Kurama questioned with a calm face.

"The hanyou said she would die," Kuronue answered.

"When she made the Tama she sacrificed her soul, so when the Tama is destroyed her soul won't reincarnate," Kurama explained.

"How do you know this?" Kuronue questioned with a suspicious glare.

"I stole her diary," Kurama answered with a grin.

"Pervert," Hiei mumbled.

"Am not," Kurama supplied.

"It was hidden in her underwear drawer," Hiei dryly commented.

"And how do you know?" Kurama slyly asked.

"I saw her put it there," Hiei answered as his cheeks slightly turned pink.

"Anyways," Kurama dramatically said, "she will cease to exist."

"Then why would she want to die now?" Kuronue snapped back.

"She survived his death. Imagine how she felt to watch him die knowing that she could have done something," Kurama softly said as his eyes saddened.

"She didn't want you to feel that pain," Hiei added.

"I think she feels that you aren't that attached to her now. Her thoughts are to die now so you won't feel that pain," Kurama finished.

"I already love her," Kuronue whispered.

"Like I said, you two don't understand each other," Kurama repeated.

"You need to show the Ningen how youkai do things," Hiei added as his crimson eyes darkened.

"But she's human," Kuronue protested.

"She _was_ human, now she is a Kami in training and something beyond human," Kurama reminded.

"Remind her who is the male," Hiei simply said.

"Those traditions are old," Kurama, grumbled.

"Going soft fox?" Hiei calmly questioned.

"Of course not," Kurama said with a smirk.

"Then start the youkai mating rituals, make it so she won't have any doubt," Hiei explained.

"I don't think she would like youkai courtship," Kuronue sighed.

"Do what you think is best, show her you are serious," Kurama said.

"Have the traditions changed over the years?" Kuronue questioned.

"Some _things_, but I think ancient traditions are best," Kurama answered as Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Do you still have the pendants?" Kuronue questioned.

"Of course," Kurama answered with a grin.

"Can you get them?" Kuronue questioned.

"I'll go right now," Kurama happily agreed.

He stood up and left the room with Hiei in tow. Hiei stopped the fox once the portal opened. Kurama gave an innocent smirk. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Are you trying to get him killed?" Hiei questioned.

"The ancient ritual is more intimate, it will bind them closer then today's ritual," Kurama supplied.

"You better hope that the Miko won't purify him," Hiei stated with a scowl.

"If this works then he won't have to fear her ki," Kurama supplied with a gentle laugh.

"What are the pendants for?" Hiei questioned.

"Then pendants are from his family, they are given to the chosen mate," Kurama answered.

"What do they do?"

"Link them in mind, body, and soul."

'Another interesting twist to my boring life,' Hiei thought as he imagined both youkai getting purified.

* * *

Enma softly clicked the monitor off from his desk. It had been annoying to watch his creator get separated from her power. He scratched his beard as he thought of how to use this to his advantage. The prospects were endless, yet he could find none. He glared at his desk as he slowly began to grin. It was to perfect to pass up; he would move the paperwork for her to become a Kami to faster. Once that happened, she would then become angry enough to destroy everything. He would then be able to rebuild his own empire of perfection.

"Is this what you want?" A gentle voice questioned.

"Yes, now quickly begin recording this history," Enma demanded.

The man in shadows softly laughed as he stepped into the light. Enma raised an eyebrow at his bold actions.

"What do you find amusing spirit?" Enma growled.

"I do not believe that you will survive this," the man calmly said as his violet eyes sparked with warning.

"She can do nothing to me," Enma declared.

"Kagome-sama is very resourceful," the man warned.

"Miroku, do not advise me," Enma warned.

"I am merely giving her unspoken warning. She will kill you," Miroku darkly said as he vanished back into the shadows.

Enma glared at the spot the spirit had been at. It seemed that Kagome's old acquaintances were up to no good. He shrugged it off because no one could stop him now that he was ready.

* * *

Lust sighed as she watched Kagome run toward the room. It seemed that she was the only soul left. Lust rolled her eyes and licked her lips. She wanted to have some fun before she went back into that woman. Lust tackled Kagome to the ground and kissed her. Kagome's eyes shot open as the woman quickly moved and vanished into the air. She sat up and looked for the strange soul. Her eyes flashed and became a darker shade of blue. Kagome grinned and gently stood up. Her hips swayed as she pushed open the doors to her and Kuronue's room.

Kagome could see his form standing in front of the window. Her eyes ran across his back and she grinned. She took in how his wings simply connected to his back. Her eyes strayed to his butt and she bit her lower lip. Kagome glided across the room and ran her hands across his wings. She trailed her fingers across the leather and then reached down and squeezed his cheeks. He spun around and she ducked under the frantic wings. His indigo eyes met her deep blue eyes.

"We need to talk," Kuronue firmly said as he studied her.

Kagome leaned against him and trailed her fingers down his chest. She didn't want to talk and ruin this wonderful moment. All she wanted was to be with him without thinking of the consequences. Kagome reached up and nuzzled his neck.

"Let me give you the short version of my talk," Kagome huskily said.

She reached her hands up and grasped the back of his head. His eyes widened as she pulled him to her. Kagome covered his protesting lips with her own lips and silenced him. Lust grinned as she sat in the corner of the room watching them. Lust's eyes darkened as she waved her hand and increased the feelings within them. Kuronue's eyes glazed over and his left hand tangled in Kagome's hair. His right hand covered the small of her back and pulled her to him. Lust smirked as passion overthrew their senses, it was a wonderful sight.

"Touch me," Kagome whispered as she undid the buttons on his vest.

Kuronue swiftly ripped her haori off of her body. The cold breeze from the window briefly cooled her heated skin. His mouth covered her neck and she felt his fangs graze the skin. Kagome ran her hands over his chest and stomach and felt the muscles underneath his skin. His soft growl sounded and she found herself flung onto the bed. She bounced from the impact and found herself quickly pinned to the soft mattress. He dipped down and roughly kissed her. His mouth moved and hovered above her.

"Be mine," Kuronue whispered.

Kagome arched against him and felt his warmth burn into her skin. Lust watched hoping that this would break the couple. A youkai in lust could do severe damage when not in control. Lust grinned as she watched the scene.

"Always," Kagome whispered. Kagome moved to kiss him and he moved out of her reach.

"Never leave me," Kuronue seriously whispered.

"I'll stay for as long as I can," Kagome replied and he growled.

"I want you forever," Kuronue growled.

"You have my soul," Kagome promised, her body felt like it was on fire.

"Be my mate?" Kuronue questioned.

Lust growled when she felt his love leak through the lust. He wasn't supposed to break her spell. Kuronue was supposed to rip her apart during his lust. Kagome's eyes cleared and she gazed up at him.

"I will be your mate…after we talk," Kagome assured.

Lust cursed as her influence flew out the window. Kagome's body pulsed white and softly began to hum. Kuronue pulled back afraid that he would be purified. Kagome grasped onto him and he relaxed as he felt the warmth of contentment flow through him. He sighed and lay atop of her as her body continued to glow. Lust cussed like a sailor as she felt herself being pulled back into Kagome. Her human form was lost as the darkness in her soul was purified. Kagome sighed as she felt herself become whole once more. The four Sakura petals upon her forehead flashed pink and became prominent once more.

'Finally purified and whole,' Kagome thought.

* * *

Author's Note:

Her relationship with Kuronue will get better, I promise  
Please leave a review and I'll update again


	21. Start the Traditions

"Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."  
Emily Brontë

* * *

Start the Traditions

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Kuronue sighed as he tapped his fingers against the table. His claws clicked and nicked the wood with each tap. He watched as Kagome walked into the room and sat across the table from him. Her eyes darted to the grinning Kurama and to the annoyed Sesshoumaru. Kagura had her evil smirk on and that instantly had Kagome on alert. Sesshoumaru stood up once Shippo entered the room and took a seat. It was not necessary for the others to come to this. 

"As the Lord of the Western Makai Lands, I have 'say' over mating matches. I approve the matches and intendeds to benefit the families and my lands," Sesshoumaru declared as he glanced at Kagome.

"Are you and Kagura finally tying the knot?" Shippo interrupted as he received a meaningful glare.

"I herby approve that ancient courtship rituals shall take place between the Miko of the Tama, Higurashi Kagome and the Prince of the Okinawa Bat Clan," Sesshoumaru announced as Kuronue's face paled.

"You're a Prince?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, your thief was once a Prince that decided to run away," Sesshoumaru informed.

"You'rePrince of the Okinawa bat clan…you really are a fruit bat," Kagome muttered with a laugh.

"That's why he gets defensive at the nickname," Kurama informed with a grin.

"I thought Youkai royals could only mate within the royal bloodline," Kagome stated.

"That is normally true, but he can't take the throne since he literally died," Sesshoumaru informed with another pointed glare.

"Who took the throne?" Kuronue questioned.

"Your brother Shurijo," Sesshoumaru calmly answered.

"Will his being a prince cause any problems?" Shippo questioned.

"None…unless he's hiding something," Sesshoumaru simply said.

"How do these ancient traditions work?" Kagome questioned as she mad quotes with her fingers.

"You've already been marked, but that mark must be remade by the next full moon or else it will vanish and you will never be able to be a mate," Sesshoumaru explained.

"A thirty day guarantee or your money back?" Kagome questioned as Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Kurama covered his mouth to keep from laughing, but her expression seemed true.

"Do not mock the ancient traditions," Sesshoumaru warned, he had a feeling that he would have a headache.

"I'll keep quiet," Kagome promised.

"You will first receive a mark then he will give you a token of his family line proving that you are worthy to be received into his family," Sesshoumaru explained as she scrunched her face at the wording. "You then have thirty days to bond with each other, and on the night of the full moon you will either accept his mark or rebuke him."

"Question," Kagome piped up.

"Speak," Sesshoumaru ordered as she glared at him.

"Can I accept before the thirty days?" Kagome questioned.

"Trust me, use all the time you have," Kagura muttered as Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"Do not rush it, because through the mark you will literally become one once he gives you the family token," Sesshoumaru explained. "You do have a family token?"

Kuronue nodded and reached into his pocket. Kagome watched as he pulled out what appeared to be a necklace. He gently cradled the gem in his hand and she got a good look at it. It was a miniature pendent no bigger them her thumb. It was a scythe and the blade looked like an indigo gem. Kuronue stood up and walked over to her and Kagome followed him with her curious gaze. He stood behind and carefully went to place the necklace on her.

"With this token, I give you my heart, I offer you my soul, and bind us into one," Kuronue spoke as he locked the clasp.

Kagome felt the pendent rest upon her chest as his hands pulled her hair from the chain and laid it back upon her back. It gently pulsed and she felt something warm. Curiosity replaced her fear because she knew she could trust him.

"I accept this token and give you my heart, I offer you my soul," Kagome responded as she felt something flood her.

"Do I give him anything?" Kagome questioned. She felt stupid for not knowing any of this.

"The females of my clan would share blood," Kuronue spoke.

"The Inu females give a mark much similar to the males," Sesshoumaru spoke.

Kagome silently thought before she took Kuronue's hand. Before he could react, she slit the palm of her hand. He jerked his hand back and she quickly brought her palm up and placed it on his bare arm. Her Miko ki flared and he yelped at the soft sting. It surprised him more then anything. Kagome removed her palm and there was the mark of the Sakura blossom upon his forearm. Kagome smirked at her mark and mentally applauded herself.

"I assume you will be heading back to Ningen-kai now?" Sesshoumaru questioned as Kagura elbowed him.

"Yes, I still must search for Hakudoushi," Kagome sadly replied.

"Remember that he controls the darkness in peoples hearts," Kagura firmly reminded.

"I remember," Kagome assured.

* * *

Houjou calmly waited outside the Higurashi shrine with a smile. He walked around the area calmly studying his surroundings. His eyes landed to the Goshinboku and he smirked. He raised his hand and gently ran his fingertips over the scar on the bark. Everything was slowly being pulled into place; it was only a matter of time now. Houjou closed his eyes and inhaled the air. He sensed them coming back, Houjou slipped off the shrine grounds and vanished.

* * *

A soft blue portal opened in the air and Kagome stepped through. The others followed as she continued her trek to the door. Yusuke yawned and stretched in the sunlight. The earth's sun appeared to be warmer then the sun in Makai, it didn't make sense, but it was true. Kuwabara scratched his head and mumbled something about sleeping with his cat. Hiei scoffed at them all and vanished in a black blur.

"I have to check in with my mother," Kurama said.

"Come back soon," Kagome said as she hugged him.

"Sayonara," Kuronue simply said as Kurama nodded and took off down the steps.

Kagome grabbed Kuronue's wrist and pulled him into the shrine. His eyes widened as she ran through the door with him in tow. Kagome laughed and pumped her fist in the air.

"My power's back!" Kagome cheered as she did a little dance.

Kuronue sighed and rolled his eyes at her antics. Kagome stopped her happy dance and looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. Today they had the day off with no commitments. A grin broke across her face and she ran up the stairs. Kuronue jumped out of the way, as she took off running. He sat down on the couch and tapped his foot against the floor. Kagome fell from the air and landed in his lap. His heart almost popped out of his chest. Kagome kissed his nose and sighed.

"Since we have the day off I have plans," Kagome sang as her grin turned more mischievous.

"What are you plotting?" Kuronue questioned.

Kagome snapped her fingers and his outfit instantly changed. She grinned and snapped her fingers again. His appearance turned perfectly human, except she left his eyes indigo, she loved those eyes. Kuronue studied the clothing before he offered her a dry look.

"Come on, you practically get free 'in style' clothes and you give me a dry look," Kagome complained.

"They're weird," Kuronue mumbled.

Kagome pushed off him, pulled him up, and walked around him.

"I will explain how these clothes are un-weird," Kagome declared.

"Explain, my precious guru of clothes," Kuronue mocked. Kagome bit her lower lip as she decided on ways to tease her bat.

Kagome walked over and placed her hands on his hips. He raised an eyebrow and remained calm at the action. Her hands slide to his down hips and he heard something unzip. His indigo eyes followed her hands down to see that she had unzipped the sides of pants to the knees. She then reached inside and revealed a pocket.

"These not only look cool, but they hide your money," Kagome pointed out.

"What money?" Kuronue questioned. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

Kagome sighed and ran her hands down his legs and she slowly kneeled in front of him. She reached the bottom of his pants and tugged at the inside and outside.

"The flare is to provide you with enough room to wear boots," Kagome added.

"Why did you pick black?" Kuronue questioned.

"The color nicely shapes your butt," Kagome mumbled.

Kagome stood up and then tugged at his shirt. He watched as it shifted colors until it landed on red. Kuronue then noticed that there were strange words on his shirt. They were white and thick.

"What's on the shirt?" He questioned.

"It says 'Buy Me' in English," Kagome pointed out as his eyes narrowed.

"You're trying to sell me?" Kuronue questioned.

"No! It's a joke you Okinawa," Kagome growled.

"There's nothing funny about it," Kuronue pointed out.

"I think it's funny," Kagome pouted as she turned away and huffed.

"Where are we going?" Kuronue questioned, he didn't want to start an argument over garments. Kagome brightened at this and ran to the door. She threw it open and ran outside.

"We're going to the carnival," Kagome said as she beckoned him to follow.

"What's a carnival?" Kuronue questioned.

"You'll have so much fun!" Kagome promised as she locked the shrine door.

"What's there?" Kuronue asked, as he felt stupid.

"There are roll-a-coasters, Ferris wheels, game stands, and so much more," Kagome explained.

"It sounds dangerous," Kuronue sighed.

"Don't be a wimp, it's not dangerous," Kagome teased as he doubtfully sighed.

"I'm going to take you on all the rides," Kagome promised.

Kuronue was reduced to being pulled along the sidewalk. His indigo eyes narrowed as he watched the sun begin to set. It seemed that they would be spending the night together. He wondered if this would turn out better then it sounded. Kagome looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back and figured it couldn't be that bad.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter  
This story won't have a lemon, maybe a bit lime but nothing really descriptive, if I do anything it will be like the last chapter  
Please leave a review 


	22. The Trio

"Sacrifices were once made at the altar, they still are."  
(Unknown)

* * *

The Trio

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Kuronue leaned over the trashcan and wrinkled his nose. Before he could complain, he threw up once again. He sighed and his cheeks bulged as he continued to hurl. Kagome's hand held his hair back and rubbed soothing circles on his back. He sighed and wiped his mouth of the puke. His indigo eyes stared at the chunks and his face turned green. Kagome rolled her eyes as he continued to hurl. 

"I'm so sorry," Kagome apologized as she heard him gag.

"No problem," Kuronue sighed as he lifted away from the trashcan and inhaled the fresh air.

"I didn't know that this would happen," Kagome apologetically explained.

"I'll never eat cotton candy, churros, and elephant ears again," Kuronue moaned.

"I told you not to eat so many," Kagome scolded as he grinned.

Kagome rolled her eyes and offered him her water. He took a gulp and swished it around his mouth before he spat it into the garbage. Kuronue wiped his mouth again stretched.

"I'll never go on the Gut Twister with a full stomach," Kuronue promised.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if you only ate one of each, but you ate ten bags of cotton candy, six cream filled churros, and eight elephant ears," Kagome growled.

"They were so good, I couldn't help myself," Kuronue stated with a smirk.

"Don't forget the ice cream," Kagome added as smacked him on the arm.

"Such violence," Kuronue scolded as Kagome playfully glared at him.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his arm and held up as she leaned against his shoulder. She couldn't help but act like some crazed fan girl. Her eyes strayed up to him and she blushed. When she was with him, she felt as if she were on a permanent high. She felt scared, exhilarated, and calm at the same time. Her heart would pick up speed and she would feel as if she would faint. Kuronue grinned at her and she reached up and kissed him. Things were finally going back to some normalcy.

"Kagome!" Three feminine voices shouted.

Her eyes widened and before she could do anything, she was stuck. The three girls pushed Kuronue away and crowed around her.

"Where have you been?" The girl with yellow headband asked. Her black hair was cut a bit above her shoulders. The girl's brown eyes demanded answers.

"Kagome! How could you have not called?" The girl with chin length hair questioned Kagome. Her reddish brown hair reflected the lights.

"We've been worried," the last female with long wavy hair, stated.

Kagome sighed and decided to answer them in order, "Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, I'm sorry that I haven't called."

"Where have you been?" Eri demanded.

"I've been in Okinawa," Kagome answered as Kuronue raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you call?" Yuka asked with a bit of hurt.

"I wasn't allowed to use the phones because I was studying to be a Miko," Kagome easily answered.

"When did you get back?" Ayumi asked as she raised her brown eyes to Kagome.

"I got back after Mama and Jii-chan were killed," Kagome softly answered.

"Oh Kagome, we're sorry for your lose," Ayumi quickly said as she embraced the girl.

"They're in a better place," Kagome assured.

"Still, I hope you've had the support of that hot-tempered, idiotic boyfriend," Yuka grumbled.

"He's…dead," Kagome whispered, as the girls appeared stunned.

"I'm _so_ sorry," Yuka apologized as her eyes watered.

"Don't be…nothing could have saved him," Kagome whispered.

"You know that Houjou is still available," Eri pointed out.

"Eri," Ayumi scolded with a soft hit the arm.

"She's already taken," Kuronue spoke as he stood behind him. The three girls turned to glance over their shoulders. They sputtered before they grabbed Kagome and ran further away.

"Who's he?" Yuka asked.

"Is he taken?" Eri questioned.

"What have you been doing in Okinawa?" Ayumi questioned.

"He is my fiancé, and obviously he's taken. I have been training and moving on with life," Kagome answered.

"How is he?" Yuka questioned as she glared at Kuronue.

"He's kind, gentle, and understanding," Kagome honestly said. She was happy that he didn't leave her after the Inuyasha incident.

"What does he do for a living?" Ayumi questioned.

"He's a detective," Kagome weakly said.

"When's the wedding?" Eri questioned with a smirk.

Kagome blushed and shook her head. The three girls looked at each other and nodded. They grabbed Kagome and ran over to Kuronue. All three girls studied them and he raised an eyebrow. He would never understand human females; they were a race of their own.

"I'm Yuka, and this is Eri and Ayumi," Yuka introduced as she pointed to the other girls.

"You may call me Kuronue," Kuronue introduced as he kept eye contact.

"Kagome is our best friend and with that title comes our duty to keep her from bad-ass boyfriends," Eri explained.

"Please…don't let them do this to me," Kagome prayed to any Kami listening.

"We are going to determine whether or not you are good enough for our Kagome," Yuka finished.

"Ask away," Kuronue offered with a grin.

"What do you want with Kagome?" Yuka questioned as she openly glared.

"I want her to be my…wife and mother of my children," Kuronue answered.

"Do you only see her as an object?" Eri questioned.

"No, she is the woman I love," Kuronue, answered a bit defensive.

"Would you purposely call her names and mistreat her?" Yuka demanded to know.

"Never," Kuronue seriously said.

"Will you be there for her no matter how bitchy she is?" Eri questioned as she crossed her arms.

"I will be with her always," Kuronue promised. Kagome growled at the term Eri used.

"Do you _truly_ love her?" Ayumi finally questioned.

"I love her enough to want to spend the rest of life with," Kuronue answered as he made eye contact with her.

"That is so _sweet_!" Eri squealed. The two other girls cooed and began to tell Kagome how lucky she was.

Kuronue and Kagome were pulled to a table. He began to space out as he listened to them chatter. His eyes closed and he focused on his surroundings. He could hear the wheels on the coaster squeak, listen to the popcorn pop, and he heard a low growl. Kuronue opened his eyes and his pupils narrowed. He searched the grounds for where the low growl came from. His eyes landed on the man standing outside the forest. Kuronue began to softly growl.

'Damn that hanyou,' Kuronue thought.

He stood up from the table and Kagome glanced at him in confusion. Kuronue kissed her on top of her head and softly smiled.

"I have to go relieve myself," Kuronue whispered.

"Don't take to long," Kagome teased.

"I won't," Kuronue promised.

Kagome smiled and turned back to the girls. Kuronue quickly left the area. He then watched as Inuyasha walked into the forest. Kuronue followed the streak of silver with a grin. He really wanted to take a chunk out of the hanyou. Control or no control, the hanyou was stepping into his territory. There was a clearing and Kuronue noted that Inuyasha stood in it alone. The wind caused his long silver hair to shift.

"You came," Inuyasha calmly stated.

"I want to finish you," Kuronue calmly spoke. Inuyasha chuckled at this.

"If you kill me…then she will hate you," Inuyasha harshly reminded.

"If you kill me she will also hate you," Kuronue informed.

"Her love for you is weak, it is not like we had," Inuyasha boasted.

"That love has been over for half a century," Kuronue stated as Inuyasha frowned.

"Kagome loves me enough to die for me," Inuyasha growled.

"You will be dieing alone," Kuronue growled.

"One of us will die again…but I refuse to let her live," Inuyasha growled.

"If you loved her then you would let her go," Kuronue growled back.

"My love is a twisted form of hate. It burrows deeper into my soul everyday. It reminds me that she is the one alive and I am dead," Inuyasha spoke as he glared at Kuronue.

"I've promised that I would protect her, and I will protect my mate," Kuronue firmly said.

Inuyasha scowled as he watched the bat's features go back to his youkai looks. His fangs lengthened, his fingernails became claws, and the wings on his back tore through his shirt. Kuronue cracked his knuckles and charged at the hanyou. Inuyasha mimicked the action and met him fist to fist.

* * *

Kagome tapped her fingers against the table as she waited for Kuronue to return. She listened to the girls chat about useless things. Kagome felt a dramatic increase in youki. She focused on it and located it in the direction that Kuronue went. He pendant flashed and she instantly felt angry. Kagome hushed the emotion down and buried it. She stood from the table and the girl's gave her odd looks. 

"I have to go look for Kuronue!" Kagome shouted as she ran off.

"There she goes again," Ayumi sighed.

"Not this time," Yuka firmly said as she got up and chased after Kagome.

"This time we follow," Eri stated as she ran after.

"This could be bad," Ayumi sighed as she ran after them.

They ran into the woods and found Kagome standing behind a tree. Her hands were hanging at her sides and she was watching something. The girls followed her gaze and all of them gasped. Her fiancé had mutated into a bat thing. His black wings lifted him away from an attack. The winced as Kuronue punched the hanyou into the tree.

"How does it feel to know you're just a replacement for me?" Inuyasha taunted.

"You speak nonsense," Kuronue growled as his eyes flashed red.

"She will always love me before you," Inuyasha harshly whispered.

"He's right," Kagome whispered as she stepped into the clearing.

Kuronue's wings drooped at the declaration. Kagome walked to his side and grasped Kuronue's hands. She gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

'That's the jerk,' the girls thought.

"I will always love you, but I am no longer in love with you," Kagome explained.

"I don't want your _love_. I want your _death_!" Inuyasha sneered.

"I can't die…you know that," Kagome sadly whispered as her grip on Kuronue loosened. He squeezed her hand tighter.

"You promised that you'd join me in death!" Inuyasha stated as he glared at her.

"Inuyasha, you died over five hundred years ago. You told me to live," Kagome whispered his words.

"You should have died, not me!" Inuyasha hissed at her.

"No, you should have reincarnated. I'm sorry that you were pulled into the clay doll, but I am not strong enough to release you yet," Kagome whispered as she looked away.

"The next time you see me…we will be dying together," Inuyasha hatefully said as he vanished.

Kagome heard the gasps and she winced. She turned around and saw Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi pointing at Kuronue and trying to talk. Kagome ran a hand through her hair and Kuronue shrugged. She looked to him for some advice and he offered her a grin.

"I guess I have some explaining to do," Kagome sighed as they girls continued to sputter.

"Do they always follow you?" Kuronue questioned.

"No," Kagome said as she frowned at him.

"Then you better get us home before anything else happens," Kuronue warned.

Kagome nodded in agreement and raised her hand. She grasped Kuronue and pointed her palm toward the three girls. Kagome closed her eyes and imagined a ball of light trapping the together. The girls screamed as they were engulfed by light. The field was once again empty save for the prying violet eyes that watched them.


	23. Youkai, Explanations, Forbidden Things

"The most beautiful discovery true friends make is that they can grow separately without growing apart."  
Elisabeth Foley

* * *

Youkai, Explanations, and Forbidden Things

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Hiei was currently sitting in the kitchen with an empty carton of ice cream in front of him. Souta came down and accused the youkai of eating all the sweets and Hiei glared and gave his famous reply. 

"Hn."

"There were four cartons and you ate them all!" Souta accused.

"Hn."

"Where the hell do you stuff it all at?" Souta growled.

"Hn?"

"Augh! Now I have to get more ice cream," Souta grumbled as he walked down the hall.

Hiei closed his crimson eyes and listened to the now peaceful silence of the house. He sighed and felt the increase of ki before it suddenly vanished. It appeared that the Miko was back to using her powers once more. He felt a barrier go up and he grimaced. It would be hard to leave without being noticed. Hiei briefly wondered why she would throw up a barrier. His eyes snapped open and he heard it.

"How did we get here?"

"What exactly is your boyfriend?"

"What have you done to our Kagome you bat?"

'Great, a group of girls,' Hiei sighed. He shrugged and closed his eyes once more. If he stayed out of sight, he would be safe.

* * *

All three of the girls were sitting on the couch currently staring at Kagome in shock. Ayumi leaned back and whispered a wow, but she was still dazed. They had never imagined that their Kagome was a time traveler, the Legendary Miko, and now trying to keep order in a weird relationship. Eri ran a hand through her bangs and turned her gaze to Kuronue. 

"So youkai are real?" Eri questioned.

"Very real," Kagome replied with a smile.

"And you can purify them?" Eri questioned.

"Of course…I'm a Miko," Kagome replied.

"Why didn't you purify him on sight?" Yuka questioned.

"Youkai aren't all bad. You have good and bad in humans, youkai are the same," Kagome answered.

"Wow, and now you're engaged in youkai standards," Yuka mumbled.

"This is hard to understand," Eri sighed.

"I think I need something to drink, is it okay if I get something to drink?" Ayumi spoke with a pleading look.

"Yeah," Kagome softly said.

Ayumi whispered thanks before she stood up and left the room. Kagome sighed and stared at the other two girls. Eri kept staring at Kuronue and he shifted feeling a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't used to being ogled like he was an alien of anything. Yuka sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Can we touch his wings?" Eri finally asked.

Kuronue's wings unconsciously folded closer to his back. Kagome smirked at the questioned and looked to Kuronue. He raised an eyebrow knowing that if he said no, it would still be a yes.

"Fine, but don't tug, pull, or try to bend them," Kuronue firmly warned.

"He has fangs!" Yuka gasped.

"You're not touching those," Kuronue seriously said.

The two girls blushed and Kagome laughed.

"KAWAII!" Ayumi squealed from the kitchen.

"What's in the kitchen?" Kagome asked.

* * *

Ayumi sighed as she entered the kitchen. She half expected there to be more youkai or Mikos. Ayumi laid her hand on the fridge handle and sighed. She closed her eyes and pulled open the door. She never expected youkai to exist. They were supposed to be fairy tales, a story to frighten children. 

'Yeah, and I bet Santa's real,' Ayumi thought with a defeat.

"Ridiculous," Hiei calmly said as he read her thoughts.

Ayumi quickly slammed the fridge shut and turned to face the little man at the table.

'Is it a child?' Ayumi wondered.

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes as she stared at the little man at the table. His crimson eyes narrowed and she wondered if he could read her thoughts. He smirked and Ayumi then knew that he could read her thoughts. She glared at him and hated the fact he looked so smug. His hair stood up, she studied the white starburst on his hair, and the few spiked bangs with interest.

"What are you looking at Ningen?" Hiei growled from his spot by the table.

Ayumi's lips tightened at the rude tone. She didn't know anything about youkai or even if they had her own culture. Ayumi knew that all youkai couldn't be as uptight as that Sesshoumaru character Kagome had mentioned. She huffed and turned around to open the fridge. Ayumi quickly found a pop and pulled it out. She shut the door and found that the youkai was staring at her. The pop hissed as she opened it and kept her eyes trained on Hiei.

"Do you eat humans?" Ayumi carefully asked.

"Hn."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Ayumi questioned.

She really needed a conversation. The kitchen was to quiet and his mood was killing her. He had that depressing attitude that made you look back on life and realize what luck there was. Ayumi watched his crimson orbs narrow before he scoffed and looked away.

"No," he simply said.

Ayumi carefully walked over to the table and pulled the seat out. Hiei closed his eyes and Ayumi felt some of the tension leave her body. She sat down but didn't bother to scoot closer to the table.

"Do you have a name?" Ayumi questioned.

"Of course," Hiei responded with a scoff.

"I'm Ayumi," she whispered.

"I know," Hiei answered as he opened his crimson eyes.

"I guess you won't tell me your name," Ayumi sighed as she took a sip from the pop.

Hiei rolled his eyes and wondered why this human had to walk into the kitchen. She looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes and then quickly looked back down at her pop. Hiei raised an eyebrow at this and wondered if she would leave anytime soon.

"Hiei."

Ayumi looked up at him in confusion and he frowned. She wondered why he would say Hiei. Her eyes lit up in understanding and she softly smiled at him. Hiei glared at her and she continued to smile.

"KAWAII!" Ayumi squealed.

His eyes widened in slight fear as she gazed at him. Hiei controlled the urge to let his hand drop to his sword.

"Ayumi!" Kagome worriedly called out as she ran into the kitchen.

"He is so adorable!" Ayumi gushed.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed and she turned to Hiei. Eri and Yuka ran over and peeked over Kagome's shoulders.

"Hiei?" Kagome questioned as Ayumi nodded.

"He's short?" Yuka observed.

"Why's he dressed in black…does he have a color complex?" Eri questioned.

Hiei's left eye twitched as he listened to them. He glared at them and the girl's ignored his glare. Kuronue walked into the kitchen and he decided to glare at the smirking bat.

"Woman, drop the barrier so I can leave," Hiei coldly said.

"That's why you're still here," Kagome sighed.

"Drop it," Hiei demanded as he stood up.

"He's travel size," Eri whispered as Yuka nodded in agreement.

"Now," Hiei coldly said.

Kagome nodded and then her eyes traveled to the empty cartons of ice cream. Kuronue followed her gaze and wondered what had her so upset. The cartons were empty and lying on their sides. Hiei's pupils narrowed at her and Kagome glared at him.

"You ate _my_ ice cream," Kagome growled.

"Drop the barrier!" Hiei growled.

"No!" Kagome growled as her eyes sparked with anger.

"Woman," Hiei warningly growled.

"You will go to the store and buy me more ice cream," Kagome coldly ordered.

"No," Hiei smugly said.

"Now," Kagome growled.

"Is it her time of the month?" Yuka asked Kuronue who shrugged.

"Your brother already went," Hiei replied.

"You will go and buy ice cream!" Kagome angrily said.

"I am not _your_ personal shopper!" Hiei growled.

"That's it!" Kagome shouted as she snapped her fingers.

Hiei vanished and Ayumi stood up and looked over the table. The girls looked from Hiei's empty spot to Kagome. Kuronue was even surprised at this.

"Did she shrink him?" Eri questioned.

"What did you do to him?" Kuronue questioned.

Kagome simply smiled and skipped out of the kitchen with a smile on her face.

* * *

Kurama sighed as he walked into his apartment. Visiting his mom had been amusing. She was now dating another man who had a son that was younger then himself. Kurama kicked off his shoes and lazily walked to the kitchen. A thump made its way to his ears and he raised an eyebrow. Kurama shrugged the noise off and went to raid his cabinets. He needed food at this moment. Another thump and he pulled the instant soup from his cabinet. He heard another thump and a growl. This had him on alert. Kurama placed the soup on his counter and walked over to the fridge. His hand hovered above the handle and the fridge shook. 

'What the hell?' Kurama thought as his emerald eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Kurama pulled open the fridge door and white light flashed before him. His eyes adjusted and he saw nothing out of place. He calmly pulled out a pop and shut the door. No sooner had he shut the door he heard another thump and this time a curse with the growl. Kurama raised an eyebrow and pulled open the freeze door. A black blur ran out the freezer and he looked across the room to find Hiei.

"Hiei?" Kurama questioned in confusion.

"Not a word fox," Hiei growled as he walked over to the window and opened it.

"What happened?" Kurama asked.

"Not a word," Hiei hissed as he vanished.

Kurama sighed figuring he would never know the truth of this strange scenario. He glanced into his freezer and growled.

"Where's my ice cream!"

* * *

Yusuke sighed as he sat in Koenma's office. The spirit prince was currently surfing the different stations in an attempt to find Keiko. No such luck had come upon them. Botan happily hummed as she shook the bag with the letters in it. They were board and currently playing scramble. The door creaked open and Yusuke raised an eyebrow at this. 

A man that appeared no older then twenty walked into the room. He wore the traditional garbs of a Buddhist priest; save for the fact they were black and purple. The man turned to look at Yusuke and his violet eyes lit up with mischief. He turned back to Koenma and slightly bowed his head.

"It's good to see you Miroku," Koenma spoke.

"I suppose, but I have run across a problem in my books," Miroku calmly began. Yusuke listened to this as Botan looked up in worry.

"What's the problem?" Koenma questioned.

"It is about Kagome-sama," Miroku simply said.

"What is it?" Koenma asked already a bit weary.

"It has come to my attention that a Kami and mortal can't be together," Miroku presented.

"What do you mean?" Koenma questioned as Botan's eyes widened in some understanding.

"A Kami and youkai or mortal can't be together," Miroku clarified.

"But Kagome's not a Kami," Koenma quickly said.

"Your father made her Amatsu-Ata," Botan reminded.

"This sucks," Yusuke said as Koenma let his face fall into his hands.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yet another twist in this story. I feel that if I add anymore that this story will be like a ball of yarn.  
Forget the analogy...it's bad.  
This story needed humor and I did just that with this chapter...hooray for ice cream  
Please leave a review


	24. Inheritance

"These are the faces (waste of time)  
That's why you're living proof  
This is all about you"  
Faces (Orgy)

* * *

Inheritance

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories/Flashbacks _

_Stressed_

* * *

_"Do you understand?" The young and cold voice questioned the man._

_His brown eyes gazed at the transparent spirit in awe. He pushed his messy brown hair from his eyes and continued to gaze at the spirit. Lavender hair and purple eyes were all he saw as the spirit continued to float closer to him._

_"What do you want?" The young man questioned with fear._

_The spirit smirked and reached out. His cold little hand pushed inside the young man's head. His smirk grew as he chuckled._

_"The same thing you do," the spirit whispered._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am Hakudoushi, Houjou Akitoki," Hakudoushi answered._

_"No! You want to hurt her!" Houjou shouted as he pushed away._

_"I know you want her…I want her too," Hakudoushi firmly said._

_"I won't let you hurt her!" Houjou seriously said as he backed away._

_"I want her…I don't want to hurt her," Hakudoushi answered as he dove for Houjou._

_Houjou's eyes widened as he fell backwards to the ground. His brown eyes turned violet as the spirit became one with him. A soft chuckle rumbled through his chest as he pushed himself up. He gazed at his hands and evilly smiled._

_'Get out!' Houjou screamed from within his mind._

_"Never, I will travel through your family line until I reach her," Hakudoushi whispered as he stood up and brushed his outfit off._

_'Please! Leave my body!' Houjou screamed._

_"I will go dormant and leave your mind blank for now, but I will resurface in each male of your family line. I will not rest until I find her," Hakudoushi spoke through Houjou's body.

* * *

_

_"You do understand?" The voice coldly whispered._

_"Father?" Houjou whispered in question._

_"You are to visit you uncle…he's dying," hid father simply said._

_Houjou slightly frowned as he thought this over. His family had always avoided his uncle. Mother would say that their uncle was crazed. He would constantly talk about youkai and other nonsense. Houjou nodded and left his family's store. His brown eyes narrowed in thought. A bell rung and he looked over his shoulder to see his father standing in doorway._

_"Be careful…don't trust your uncle," his father seriously said as he walked back into the health store._

_Houjou nodded and sighed as he figured he drop his schoolbooks off at home. He looked off into west and sighed. The light was fading in soft colors of pink and purple. Houjou slowly walked back to his house as he gazed at the cement._

_'I forgot to pick up the herbal tea for Kagome's Mono,' Houjou thought as he sighed.

* * *

_

_Houjou walked up to the small door and knocked. It echoed and he listened to the echo as it resounded. He wondered if anyone were staying with his dying uncle, it would be terrible to die alone. He looked for the doorbell and before he could press it the door swung open. His eyes widened as he stared up at the man in front of him. It was like looking into a mirror. Houjou wondered if he would look like this man when he matured, except he didn't want those eyes._

_"Toki?" The man questioned with a cold and calculating gaze._

_"Hello Uncle Houjou," Houjou greeted.  
_

_"Call me Doushi."_

_His eyes lit and a brief flash of violet traveled within those brown depths. Houjou shivered in fear as the man stepped aside and beckoned him inside. The door shut and Houjou quickly removed his shoes._

_"Let us go to my study," Doushi calmly said as he led the way._

_Houjou noted that the house was dark; everything was dark. Another door opened and they were inside an average size room with tons of books. Houjou let his eyes fall on one book. He quickly read it and shrugged. It was a book on legends, myths, and fairy tales. Doushi cleared his throat and offered Houjou a seat. He sat down and watched as his uncle lit a cigar. Doushi inhaled the smoke and relished the taste of the cigar._

_"I thought you were sick," Houjou commented._

_"Yes…I suppose I am," Doushi replied with a dark smile._

_"Father told me you were dying," Houjou quickly said, he didn't like the silence._

_"Your father is very stupid," Doushi mumbled as Houjou protested._

_"My father is a great man," Houjou declared._

_"You are like your father…you both chased after a woman you could never have. The only difference is that your father has his woman," Doushi replied as Houjou blushed._

_"What do you want?" Houjou questioned._

_Doushi inhaled on the cigar before he put it out in the ashtray. He softly chuckled and smoke came out of his nose. Houjou grimaced at the sight and slightly understood why his uncle was disliked._

_"I am dying…this human body is falling apart," Doushi began with a grin._

_"You appear healthy," Houjou replied._

_"Appearances are deceiving," Doushi reminded. "I have a question for you."_

_"What is it?" Houjou suspiciously asked._

_"How would you like to have power…inherit something that will bring out your true potential?" Doushi seriously asked._

_"There is nothing I want," Houjou calmly replied._

_"You want that girl…Kagome."_

_"Are you spying on me?" Houjou questioned with slight anger._

_"No…I know everything about you…about that woman because I am far older then you can comprehend," Doushi proudly stated._

_"Father is right," Houjou calmly said, "you are crazy."_

_Doushi stood up and walked over to Houjou. He pulled the boy up the collar of his shirt and shook him. He softly laughed as Houjou pushed away from him._

_"You are like you're ancestor…stupid and young," Doushi insulted._

_'He really is off the edge,' Houjou thought as he stepped back toward the door._

_"You see Houjou…I have goal…like all goals…my goal is built upon the blood of your family," Doushi stated as he appeared by the door and locked it._

_"You're crazy," Houjou stated as his eyes searched for a way out._

_"I have finally found her," Doushi whispered. "But this body is to inept to do anything."_

_"Explain," Houjou demanded._

_"Would you like to know?" Doushi questioned._

_"Yes," Houjou seriously said._

_"Then I will show you," Doushi hissed as he reached out._

_Lavender took over brown as Doushi held Houjou's face. He pushed the soul from his body and into Houjou's form. Houjou's screams echoed throughout the room as he felt something grasp onto his soul. It burned him as he fell to his knees and continued to scream. Doushi's body quickly weakened as his brown eyes glazed over. Houjou ceased his screaming and both men remained perfectly still. Houjou raised his hand and smacked Doushi's arm away. The man's body quickly crumbled to the ground before it turned to dust._

_Houjou smirked as he stood up and brushed his uniform off. Violet swam around within the chocolate of his eyes. He kicked at the dust and laughed._

_"Weak mortal," Houjou hissed._

_He quickly threw open the doors and walked to the nearest room. He grabbed the matches from the dresser and turned to walk outside. Houjou hummed as he slipped his shoes on and walked outside. He walked to the nearby shed and searched for something. His eyes lit up when he spotted the container. Picking it up he hummed and began to drench the house in gasoline. He made a trail to the front door and sighed. The smell of gasoline burned his nose as he smirked._

_"My inheritance," Houjou whispered as he struck the match against the box._

_He gazed at the flame before he let it fall to the floor. Houjou heard the flame roar to life and he turned to leave. The house exploding in the background marked his descent down the sidewalk. He laughed and stuck his hands in his pockets._

_'So close,' Houjou thought as he blinked. The violet became more prominent.

* * *

_

Kagome sighed as she walked down the hallways of Reikai. It was cold and she could feel every spirit, every soul within this realm. She smiled as she walked over to the large set of doors and pushed them open. Her blue-gray eyes searched the room until they landed on the spirit she searched for. The soul looked up and her brown eyes lit up with instant recognition and glee. Kagome weaved through the desks until she stood directly in front of the soul.

"Sango," Kagome whispered as her eyes fill with tears.

"Kagome," Sango whispered back.

"Miroku," Miroku whispered as Kagome turned around to look at where the voice came.

"I've missed you," Kagome whispered as she looked at both of them.

"You've been locked up in the Tama, had to deal with Enma, resurrected Kuronue, became a Kami, and that's all you can say?" Sango questioned.

"She is merely awed by my presence," Miroku supplied as he reached out and hugged the girl.

"He's still a pervert," Kagome sighed as Miroku rolled his eyes.

"So what brings you here?" Sango questioned.

Kagome sighed and pulled away from Miroku. She reached out and hugged Sango. Both girls chuckled leaving Miroku confused. He shook his head and pulled a seat out for Kagome.

"Enma has _ordered_," Kagome mocked with a roll of her eyes, "me to receive the rites of a Kami."

"You should hold off on these rites," Miroku advised with a grave tone.

"He says that it must be finished quickly," Kagome sighed as she reclined.

"Has he told you the rules of becoming Amatsu-Ata?" Sango questioned.

"No," Kagome sighed.

"Kagome you must know—"

"That we wish to know about Kuronue," Miroku interrupted with a meaningful glare. Sango glared back at him and Kagome instantly perked up.

"We have a week before we must complete the ceremony," Kagome spoke with a smile. Sango turned her attention to Kagome and truly smiled.

"You really love him?" Sango questioned.

"So much that it hurts," Kagome whispered.

"What of Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned.

"Inuyasha…he is but a shadow of himself, but I have come to a decision," Kagome firmly said as her face softened.

"It is good to know that you wish to live," Miroku replied as he patted her head.

"Yes, I want to live and bear him many children," Kagome teased as Miroku grinned.

"Kagome, are you asking him to allow you to bear him children?" Sango questioned with a laugh.

"I suppose, but I have one week to decide," Kagome sighed.

"Will you say yes?" Sango questioned.

"Most likely," Kagome whispered.

"Why is there hesitation?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I fear that Inuyasha will do something to ruin this," Kagome confided.

"We have been searching and we haven't found out where he is," Sango softly said.

"What about Keiko?" Kagome questioned.

"She has vanished too," Miroku spoke with a frown.

"It seems like they are retreating," Kagome sighed with no hope.

"They are merely planning something else," Sango said with slight anger.

"If I kill Inuyasha…will he go back to normal?" Kagome softly questioned.

"Kagome," Sango sighed as she took the woman's hand.

"I don't want to destroy his soul or send him to hell!" Kagome fearfully said.

"He is being controlled, but he will have a chance to reincarnate once you free him," Miroku assured.

"I want him to be free," Kagome whispered.

"What about you?" Sango seriously questioned.

"I will never be free," Kagome whispered.

"Maybe once the Tama is destroyed," Miroku contemplated.

"That will destroy her!" Sango hissed at Miroku.

"We don't know for sure!" Miroku argued in his defense.

"Whatever happens, happens," Kagome simply said.

The group of three remained silent as they thought over this. The words seemed likethey were coating poison. Kagome swallowed her air and stood up suddenly.

"We wish you luck," Miroku honestly said as he embraced her.

"Be careful…I want to be see plenty of children," Sango teased.

"I hope that the Tama hasn't affected my ability to have children," Kagome sighed.

"There's no time like the present to practice," Miroku suggested as Sango smacked him.

"I have to wait a week before we can practice," Kagome sighed as she winked at Sango.

"Good luck, we'll be watching," Miroku simply said.

"_You_ _pervert_!" Kagome growled as she smacked him.

"How could you say that?" Sango growled as she smacked him.

"Sango dear! I only meant that we would watch over her!" Miroku pleaded as other spirits rolled their eyes at their actions.

"Like I would watch _that_ with you!" Sango hissed.

"I have to get going," Kagome shouted as they ignored her.

Kagome chuckled and left the two arguing souls. Death couldn't change everything. It could take away, but it could never truly change anything.

* * *

Author's Note:  


I thought an explaniation of how Hakudoushi got into Houjou was needed, so I dedicated this chapter to Houjou


	25. Keiko, My Beloved

"Why does it take a minute to say hello and forever to say goodbye?"  
Author Unknown

* * *

Keiko, My Beloved

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Yusuke sighed as he rolled his eyes and sat upon the blanket. He couldn't believe he was sitting in the park on a pink 'Hello Kitty' blanket with his friends. Kagome had talked them all into a picnic. His brown eyes moved over and noticed that Hiei was carrying a mini-cooler. Kurama sat at the edged of the blanket looking around for anyone that might notice him. Kuronue calmly sat obliviously to the 'Hello Kitty' blanket. Kagome happily hummed and Hiei gave her the cooler. She opened it and clapped her hands. 

"You got me ice cream!" Kagome happily said as he growled. He had stolen most of the ice cream from Kurama's fridge. The Miko had threatened to turn him into a girl if he didn't replace the ice cream. Hiei replaced the ice cream with interest. Kurama turned to the scene and his eyes narrowed.

"That's my Cherry Garcia!" Kurama growled.

"Hn."

"Thank you Hiei-chan," Kagome teased as he glared at her.

"I want that ice cream back," Kurama mumbled.

"It's mine!" Kagome pouted.

"He stole it from me!" Kurama argued.

"Ha! You got robbed!" Kuronue laughed as he pulled the ice cream pint from Kagome's arms. He quickly opened it and grabbed a spoon.

"Hey!" Kagome and Kurama growled.

Kuronue grinned and scooped up most of the pint on his spoon and stuck it into his mouth. He grinned and Kagome clenched her fist as she growled. Kurama was glowering from his corner as he mourned his ice cream. Kuronue grinned in victory before his eyes widened. He swallowed the ice cream and grabbed his head as he cursed. Kagome began to giggle and Kurama grinned. Hiei raised an eyebrow at this.

"My brain! It hurts!" Kuronue shouted as he gripped his head.

"That's what you get for eating my ice cream!" Kagome teased as he growled.

"Why does my brain hurt so much?" Kuronue whined.

"It's called a brain freeze Okinawa," Hiei simply said.

"I'm not a fruit bat!" Kuronue growled as he glared at Hiei.

"Yes you are, my prince of the fruit bats," Kagome mockingly teased with a grin.

"Since we are going by rank then you must service your prince," Kuronue whispered as she blushed.

He tossed the ice cream carton and Kurama caught it. He got to his knees and Kagome squeaked as she turned to run away. Kuronue pounced on her and she reached out to Yusuke for help. He chuckled and shook his head at her.

"I refuse to interrupt a youkai…they are possessive," Yusuke explained as she growled at him.

"_Traitor_!" Kagome howled as felt Kuronue shift.

She was pressed down into the blanket on her stomach and Kuronue held her arms above her head. Kagome struggled to break the hold and Kuronue laughed. He positioned himself so he held her hips still with his knees. Kagome continued to wiggle and he leaned down to her ear.

"Stop wiggling," he softly growled as she blushed.

"Get off me!" Kagome ordered with a tease.

"Your Prince demands service and you must obey," Kuronue declared.

"You want service?" Kagome questioned as she relaxed.

'Uh-oh,' Kurama thought as he watched with mild amusement.

"Yes…you must serve your Prince," Kuronue worriedly said.

"I'm sorry…but you're going to have to wait," Kagome sang as her Miko ki pushed to the surface.

"You wouldn't," Kuronue challenged her.

Kagome turned her head and his eyes widened in panic. Her eyes were swimming withmischief. Her Miko ki pushed into him and he instantly felt warm.

"Watch it…this is a public place," Yusuke growled. He didn't want to attract attention.

"Kuronue," Kagome warningly sang.

"I love you," Kuronue whispered as she chuckled.

Kagome focused on her energy and weakened him enough that she could push him off. The Miko ki paralyzed him leaving him to roll off of her. She chuckled and crawled over to him. His indigo eyes were wide in shock and excitement. Kagome placed her hands on either side of his head and brought her lips inches from his.

"I can't move," Kuronue whispered.

"No…but you are aware and alive," Kagome pointed.

"This isn't fair," Kuronue growled as he struggled against her power.

"You can subdue a youkai that easy?" Kurama questioned.

"I can subdue, purify, and turn hanyous human," Kagome listed as she let her breath trail on his lips.

"The Tama enhances your power?" Yusuke questioned.

"Correct," Kagome answered as she placed her hands on Kuronue's face.

"Bondage without the bonds," Hiei simply said as Kurama grinned.

Kagome pulled away from Kuronue and his smile turned into a scowl. She grinned at Hiei and chuckled.

"You've been around Kurama too long," Kagome laughed.

Kurama chuckled at this, but he began to laugh when he noticed Kuronue's frustrated glare. The poor Koumori couldn't move and Kagome was currently distracted. She heard the growl and turned to find a scowl on her bat's face.

"Frustrated?" Hiei questioned as the growl grew louder.

Kagome softly chuckled and leaned down. Her lips brushed against his and she quickly pulled away. He scowled at her.

"Can I have my body back?" Kuronue questioned. "If you're not using it."

"Fine," Kagome sighed.

Kuronue quickly sat up and pulled her to him. Her eyes widened and before she could protest his lips covered hers. Kagome sighed as he softly kissed her and Hiei snorted at the scene. He pulled away and grinned down at her.

"You taste like Cherry Garcia," Kagome mumbled.

"I passionately kiss you and you relate me to ice cream?" Kuronue questioned with a snort.

"Can we leave?" Yusuke questioned with a sigh.

"Why?" Kagome whined.

"I'm sick of sitting on this damn blanket!" Yusuke growled.

"Where's Kuwabara?" Kagome questioned.

"He's visiting Yukina," Kurama supplied.

"Where'd Hiei go?" Kuronue questioned.

"He's in the process of tracking down Kuwabara because he is visiting Yukina," Yusuke answered in one breath.

"Finally!" Yusuke shouted as he pulled his ringing communicator out.

He flipped it open and they all crowded around it in slight interest. Yusuke was surprised to see Koenma. The toddler appeared to look grim. Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"We've found Keiko's body," Koenma suddenly said.

Yusuke stilled and the communicator fell from his hands. Kurama reached out and caught the communicator before it could it hit the ground. Kurama raised the communicator to his face and sighed. His emerald eyes didn't portray the worry he felt.

"Where's Yusuke?" Koenma questioned, the worry was evident.

"He's…in shock," Kurama replied.

"I'm going to open a portal Reikai. We have Keiko's body with us, it was found in Makai," Koenma explained.

"No youkai got it?" Kagome questioned.

"No, her body is unharmed…at least physically." Koenma explained with a weird face.

The communicator shut off a portal quickly appeared. Kurama looked over at Yusuke before he sighed and stepped into the portal. Yusuke stood up but didn't move toward the portal. Kagome squeezed Kuronue's hand and sighed.

"Yusuke?" Kagome whispered.

He stood there staring into the portal with no emotion. Kagome sighed and glanced away from him. She looked to Kuronue and smiled.

"Go on…we'll be a moment," Kagome whispered.

"Are you sure?" Kuronue questioned with worry.

"Trust me," Kagome sighed as he raised an eyebrow.

Kuronue frowned before he relented and went into the portal. Kagome turned to Yusuke and saw that his eyes were watering. She reached out and grabbed his wrist. He didn't respond her.

"It's my fault," Yusuke whispered.

"Yusuke, what ever happens…you can't be blamed," Kagome whispered.

"I should have kept her out of Reikai…I should have left her alone," Yusuke said as his fists clenched in anger.

"Yusuke…I'm sure she's living," Kagome assured.

"Living…why not fine or okay?" Yusuke angrily said.

"I don't want to lie," Kagome answered.

"When this is over…I want a favor from you," Yusuke stated.

"What?" Kagome questioned in worry.

"I want you to block her memories of me," Yusuke firmly said.

"I can't do that," Kagome protested as he turned her grip around.

"It will protect her!" Yusuke shouted.

"I will do it…but will you be able to live with that?" Kagome questioned.

"To keep her safe…I will," Yusuke firmly said as his voice cracked.

"If she wants to, she'll remember," Kagome warned.

"She won't," Yusuke assured as he walked into the portal.

Kagome sighed as she followed him into the portal. She had never suppressed a memory before. It would be a new experience for her. Kagome sighed and figured that it had to be like subduing a youkai or putting up a barrier. The thought still didn't make it seem right.

* * *

She looked dead to the world. Keiko appeared to no longer be apart of the world. He skin was pale and her lips were a gently hue of blue. Yusuke quickly walked over to her and grabbed her hand. They could see him flinch at the coolness of her skin. He reached up and brushed her chestnut hair from her face. His hand shook and they could see his emotional battle. 

"She's alive," Koenma assured.

"Why not bring her to a hospital?" Kurama questioned.

"We tried, but her body is surviving on the energy from Reikai. If she is removed from this realm she will die," Koenma explained.

"Where did you find?" Yusuke calmly asked.

"She was found in the barrier," Koenma answered.

"The barrier?" Yusuke questioned.

"I was about to cross the barrier and we found her inside the barrier," Botan answered with a sad tone.

"Will she live?" Kagome questioned.

"She should recover," Koenma replied.

"If she recovers can she leave this realm?" Kagome questioned.

"No," Koenma answered.

'She's dead…she's close to dying,' Kagome reasoned.

"Can't the dead only survive here?" Kurama questioned.

Yusuke tightened his grip on Keiko when he heard the question. Koenma sighed and Botan looked away before she took a step back. Kuronue continued to gaze at Yusuke. The man was breaking apart at the sight of Keiko.

'Would I break if I lost Kagome?' Kuronue wondered. 'Would she break if she lost me?'

"Keiko is on the verge of dying…her ki was drained," Koenma answered.

"She used the energy from the barrier to survive and now she has become dependent on it," Kurama summarized.

"Save her," Yusuke whispered.

Kagome raised her eyes and met his. She flinched at the brief flash of desperation in his eyes. He repeated his words again. Kagome released Kuronue's grip and walked over to the woman.

"I don't know what will happen if I transfer some of my ki into her," Kagome replied.

"Save her and then make her forget," Yusuke whispered.

"You can't carry the sorrow alone," Kagome whispered as she reached out and touched Keiko's forehead.

"Just…please…save her," Yusuke pleaded with a soft whisper.

"I can't predict what my energy will do to her," Kagome tried to convince him to change his mind.

"Can we use his energy?" Kuronue questioned.

"Energy donations must be from the same gender and species or else extreme changes will occur," Koenma explained.

"Do it," Yusuke firmly whispered.

Kagome sighed in defeat and closed her eyes. She wished that she didn't have to be the one to do these things. The results always came back and bit her in the ass…save for Kuronue…he just bit her in the neck. Kagome softly glowed a powdered blue, she could feel the energy leaving her body and mingling with Keiko. It felt like someone was drawing her blood. The effect was calming and Kagome relaxed. Her eyes turned and watched as Keiko's body regained some color, some life. Kagome quickly pulled her hands away and lost balance.

"I got you," Kuronue whispered as he held onto her limp form.

"Thanks," Kagome whispered as she held onto him.

Kagome smiled up at him before she turned over to stare at Keiko. The young woman's eyes fluttered opened. Her eyes held a bit of gray, but nothing noticeable. She sat up and turned toward Yusuke.

"Keiko," Yusuke whispered.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she gazed at him. Her eyes traveled to Kuronue and she held back a scream. She soon turned her attention to Yusuke.

"Who are you?" Keiko softly asked with a bit of fear.

"You made her forget…thank you," Yusuke whispered with pained regret.

"I didn't have time to block her memories," Kagome voiced.

"Who are you people?" Keiko firmly asked as she looked at all of them.

She glared at everyone in the room for good measure. She didn't know anyone or anything that was going on. The office door's slammed open and a blue ogre ran into the room. Keiko's eyes widened before she screamed and grabbed onto Yusuke.

"Koenma sir!" The orge shouted as Keiko screamed.

"What is it?" Koenma questioned as he winced at the screams.

George looked toward the hysterical girl and winced at her yells. He then walked around to Koenma and whispered into his ear.

"Her family has been killed."

* * *

Author's Notes: 

That was needed change in the story...  
I will update, i've just been distracted by life and the amazingness of sporks!  
Please review


	26. No Fun in Funeral

"I've found it hurts in here  
I've found space to feel"  
Clue (Gungrave)

* * *

No Fun in Funeral

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

It was always saddening when a child had to attend a funereal, it was even worse when the child didn't know it. They would sit there and gaze at the corpse with question. Yukimura Keiko stared at the closed coffins wondering why she was here. She wondered why people came to her and offered her condolences and other acts of pity. Keiko let her brown eyes travel across the coffins and to the woman Kagome. Keiko had turned eighteen and didn't need to live with a relative, but she was going to live with this woman. Her sad blue-gray eyes met with Keiko's and she looked away. Keiko coughed and hunched over to stop the attack on her lungs. A warm hand rubbed her back.

Her coughing attack stopped and she turned to look at the young man she had met. His brown eyes were filled with regret, anger, and mostly sorrow. Yusuke, which is what he, told her to call him. His slicked back hair held a green tint from the hair gel and he wore a black suit. Keiko softly blushed and locked away with a soft cough. She couldn't understand what was happening to her. Keiko's eyes glazed over in thought as the caskets lowered into the ground. She had awoken to a strange place and found that she couldn't leave Makai or Reikai for long. Her body had somehow become dependent on the realms.

Keiko scoffed at this and wondered if she could just run from them all. These people around her were watching her; she knew that she needed to be watched over. She could remember everything but herself, her life, and the people around her. It felt as if everything had been ripped out of her mind. A soft tap to her shoulder made her blink quickly and realize that the funeral were over. Yusuke walked away and Keiko found herself with Kagome and her boyfriend again.

"Why did we have to come to this funeral?" Keiko questioned.

"They were your parents," Kagome softly said.

"Okay," Keiko whispered. She wondered if she should feel hurt or sorrow, but she couldn't. How could she miss people she didn't remember?

"Do I have to go back to Reikai now?" Keiko questioned.

"Ya, you'll have to visit until your body becomes used to Ningen-kai again," Kagome whispered so the others couldn't hear.

"Why is my body like this?" Keiko questioned.

"It's because you were trapped in a barrier, the large amounts of energy left you dependent on the energy," Kagome explained.

"Like smoking," Keiko assumed as Kagome nodded.

"Later on we can get you new clothes," Kagome stated in an attempt to get her to smile. A ghost of smile appeared on her face before it vanished.

Keiko looked ahead and found Yusuke sulking with his hands in his pockets. Her heart didn't beat any faster. Confusion stirred within her and she wondered if she had known him. She caught the looks of longing he gave her, it had only been two days, but she had noticed. It was hard not to notice the badly hidden looks. Keiko stopped walking as a man approached her. He placed a file in her hand and walked away without a word. She frowned but opened it.

"It's a deed to a ramen house," Keiko spoke as Kagome read the file.

"It was your parents," Kagome declared as she read the titles.

"I don't want it," Keiko stated in a confused manner.

"Keiko," Yusuke whispered as he pulled the file from her hands.

He sighed but gazed down at her. She froze and quickly noticed the helpless look in his eyes. Yusuke closed the file and handed it back to her. She took it back and pressed it to her body. He smirked and shook his head.

"Take over the business once you get back on your feet," Yusuke advised.

"What if I don't want it?" Keiko questioned. His eyes hardened and then instantly softened.

"Do what you want, but it is the last link to your past," Yusuke simply said with a shrug as he walked off.

Keiko's eyes were wide and beginning to water as she watched him walk away. She took a step toward him and instantly stopped. Kagome watched the scene with sad eyes before Kuronue hugged her. She sighed into his chest and he remained calm.

"Who are you really?" Keiko questioned as she watched him walk off.

"Keiko, I'll take you back to Reikai," Kurama offered with a simple smile.

Keiko nodded and sadly sighed. Kagome and them waited until the small party vanished. A portal appeared and Keiko and Kurama were gone. Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She sighed and blew her bangs from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kuronue questioned.

"Everything and nothing," Kagome assured.

Kuronue nodded knowing that if she didn't want to talk, she wouldn't. He didn't want to push her into lying to him. The bat stretched before they began their trek back to the shrine. He softly chuckled, a bat youkai living at a shrine. Kagome raised an eyebrow and wondered what he was thinking about.

* * *

Keiko sat within Koenma's office and sighed. She wondered if anything good was on TV. Koenma finally growled and tore apart a paper before he began to sob. Keiko raised an eyebrow at this; the teen was strange in her opinion. He talked to himself and argued with his paperwork. A few minutes before he had been stamping at a single paper until he ran out of ink.

'Maybe he's having a nervous breakdown,' Keiko reasoned.

The twin doors to his office suddenly slammed opened, and paperwork went flying. Koenma began to sob at this while he banged his head against the desk. Keiko sat up from her laying position and watched as another girl gazed at her. The older woman squealed and dove for Keiko.

"You look just like my little girl!" Sango squealed. Keiko gasped for air before she pushed her hand against Sango's face and pushed.

"Who are you?" Keiko snapped as she struggled to escape the death hold.

"I'm a distant grandma," Sango answered.

Keiko finally escaped the hug and inhaled air. Sango sheepishly smiled and chuckled.

"Sango, behave," Koenma sighed knowing it was useless to try and order her around.

"You resemble my daughter," Sango sighed as she smiled at Keiko.

"Are you stuck here too?" Keiko questioned as they both sat down.

"No, I'm a spirit and a soon to be Goddess," Sango answered with a smile.

"You're a spirit?" Keiko whispered.

"My Deathday is in two days," Sango happily said.

"Deathday?" Keiko whispered with a look of disbelief.

"Similar to a birthday, but it's the day of death," Koenma answered as he began sorting his papers.

"Creepy," Keiko mumbled.

"Why are you here?" Sango questioned as she sent an accusing glare to Koenma.

"I was trapped in a barrier and now my body is dependent of Reikai and Makai energy…plus I have no memories," Keiko quickly said.

"_What did you do to my descendent!_" Sango shouted as she ran over to Koenma's desk.

"Sango…it's not what you think!" Koenma pleaded as he jumped out of his chair and dodge the mad woman.

"Not what I think?" Sango growled.

"I didn't do anything!" Koenma pleaded as he ran from her.

"Ha! How am I to believe that when you are the spawn of Enma!"? Sango growled as she made a grab for him.

"Lady Sango," Miroku sang as he grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from the spirit prince.

"Damn it Miroku! Let me go so I can beat him up!" Sango warned.

"You wouldn't want to do that," Miroku said in a knowing voice. Sango glared at the prince before she elbowed Miroku in the gut and flipped him over her shoulder.

"You better spill," Sango warned with a glare.

"Sango, how my body aches for you…_literally_," Miroku mumbled the last part as he smiled at her.

"You better explain," Sango sighed.

"All in due time." Miroku assured as he stood up.

He calmly hugged Sango and then walked over to Keiko. He lifted her head up by the chin and grinned. Keiko raised an eyebrow and he chuckled.

"She does look like our daughter," Miroku sighed with a soft smile.

"Come on Houshi," Sango sarcastically drawled as she pulled him out of the room.

"Bye Keiko," they both chorused before the doors shut.

"I didn't tell them my name," Keiko mumbled with a sigh.

"They know you, they watch over all their descendents," Koenma assured.

"A new memory," Keiko mused with a smile.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she softly swept the shrine grounds. The sun was beginning to set and she wondered when her house had become so quiet. Kurama and Hiei were sent on a small mission to check out a barrier disturbance, Yusuke was wandering, and Kuronue was watching her from the Goshinboku. Kagome winked at him and went back to sweeping. She put a bit of sway into her hips and began to dance with the broom.

"You seem happy," Kuronue spoke as he smiled at her.

"Tomorrow night," Kagome sighed as she smirked. He slightly blushed and looked away from her.

"You already made a decision?" Kuronue questioned.

"Yes," Kagome said as she watched him drop to the ground. He didn't even stir the leaves. Kuronue sat on the bench and she walked over to him. She sat beside him and smiled.

"Is it a good choice?" Kuronue pried.

"Maybe," Kagome sighed as he partly glared at her.

Kuronue's right eye twitched as he glared at her. She really seemed to get a kick out of torturing him. He sighed and pulled her to his side where he wrapped a wing around her. Kagome softly laughed and happily snuggled into him.

"I've come to a decision," Kagome seriously said.

"Really?" Kuronue questioned, he was finally going to get a serious answer.

"I've known you for a while…and I can't help it," Kagome whispered.

"What can't you help?" Kuronue whispered as he leaned his head on hers.

"I know that once the Tama is destroyed…there's a chance that I'll die," Kagome began as her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"If you want me to leave…then I'll leave," Kuronue seriously said.

"Would it be that easy for you?" Kagome questioned. Kuronue chuckled and kissed the side of her head.

"No, I would stalk you ever chance I got," Kuronue admitted as she sighed and giggled.

"I know that it would hurt you if I said 'no', but it would also hurt you if I said 'yes' and then die," Kagome mused.

"I would rather be with you now and be miserable later then to be miserable knowing that I could have had those moments before," Kuronue admitted. Kagome looked up at him and noticed that he was staring into the sky.

"You're amazing," Kagome whispered.

"I know," Kuronue sighed. Kagome softly hit him on the arm and scowled.

"Then I will become your mate," Kagome agreed as he looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

She gazed up at him and he stared down at her. Kagome's face turned red as she waited for something to happen. A breeze blew by and he was still staring down at her. Kagome finally began to growl. Kuronue smirked at this. Kagome glared at him and tackled him to the ground.

"My wing," Kuronue groaned as it got crushed.

"No kiss?" Kagome questioned with a pout. He grinned up at her knowing that she would kill him.

"There's a kiss…but I wanted to see you squirm," Kuronue admitted as she bit her lip in anger.

"You better make this up to me else we won't have a happy marriage," Kagome sang.

"Let's get inside," Kuronue said as he went to set up.

Kagome pushed him back down again and grinned.

"Naughty Miko," Kuronue chuckled.

Kagome quickly leaned down and captured his lips. Kuronue went to deepen the kiss only to have her pull away. She grabbed his hand and chuckled at his expression.

"Let's go to my room," Kagome encouraged.

"You know this means forever?" Kuronue questioned as he followed her inside.

"I know," Kagome assured with a smile.

"You won't smack me for any fang action?" Kuronue questioned.

"Not this time," Kagome sighed.

"Okay…what do mean not this time?" Kuronue questioned as she pulled him into her room.

"Forever seems long…but I think we can last," Kagome whispered as she ran her hands along his arms.

"You think you can stand me _that_ long?" Kuronue teased as he unbuttoned her shirt.

"I think so," Kagome whispered as she pushed apart his vest. He shrugged it off not caring to complain about the broken buttons.

"You know I do love you," Kuronue whispered as her shirt fell.

He reached up and cupped her face. She stared up at him and her eyes began to water. He began to panic and she closed her eyes letting the tears run down her face.

"I love you too…and I never want to lose you," Kagome whispered. He smiled and held her face between his hands. He leaned toward her face and licked a tear away.

"You won't lose me, I guess you're stuck with me," Kuronue joked as she sobbed.

"Everything I love dies," Kagome whispered as his features saddened.

"I'm alive…let's live now instead of wondering about what could or couldn't happen," Kuronue suggested as he leaned down and kissed her.

'I mean it…I love you,' Kagome thought as she felt him kiss her neck.

The fangs scrapped against her neck and she shivered. Kagome relaxed against him knowing that he wouldn't purposely harm her. She hissed the fangs bit into the previous mark. He quickly released her neck and licked the wound. Kuronue let his tongue trail against her skin before he pulled away and kissed her on lips. Kagome sighed and they both fell onto her bed.

* * *

Author's Note:

This story has offically broken the review count for A Thief's Goal, I'm still shocked but happy  
Cookies for everyone! 


	27. Love and Duty

"I simply believe that some part of the human Self or Soul is not subject to the laws of space and time."  
Carl Jung

* * *

Love and Duty

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathy'_

_Stressed_

* * *

Enma growled as he pulled the paperwork from the ogre's hands. The ogre stumbled but ran out of the room. Enma quickly signed the paper and then chuckled. Everything was done; all he needed now was for her to accept. He pushed aside the rites, because if she began to the rites then she would know. Enma smirked; he would make sure she didn't know anything until this was over. This would be the final step in breaking her. It would be such a thrilling event to watch.

"So you are ignoring traditions?" Miroku questioned as he walked into the room.

"I am merely guaranteeing that she will be under my control," Enma responded with a cold smirk.

"She will kill you," Miroku replied.

"You've said that," Enma dryly growled.

"What happens when a Kami becomes pregnant?" Miroku questioned with a smirk.

"Why?" Enma growled.

"It has been two days since her mating to the youkai…and she is with child," Miroku assured with a snicker.

"_What_!" Enma growled as he stood up and hit his desk. The desk cracked in two.

"She can't become a Kami if she is with mortal child," Miroku recited from memory.

"I already have this covered," Enma assured as Miroku glared at him. "Her child isn't mortal because she is no longer mortal."

"You can't deny her child the rights to see the father!" Miroku growled.

"I'm not…but once that child is born…I will rip her away from her happiness," Enma sneered.

"Kagome-sama will kill you without a doubt," Miroku growled.

"This is your fault for trying to delay the rites. If you had advised her to proceed with the rites then she wouldn't be in this mess," Enma happily said as Miroku's knuckles tightened on his Shakujou.

"Then she is already Amatsu-Ata?" Miroku questioned.

"The transformation should occur in a moment," Enma replied as he switched on his TV to watch.

'I failed you,' Miroku sadly thought. Sango was going to kill him.

* * *

The night air seemed to be chilled. Shivering, the pale and slender figure stood from the bed and walked over to the window. She pulled it shut and wondered how it had come to be open. Kagome sighed as she stared at the moonlight and smiled. Her features turned into a frown when she noticed someone within the Goshinboku, she blinked, and they had vanished. Kagome brushed it off as her eyes playing tricks on her and she walked back to the bed. She gazed down at the resting youkai in her bed. Kagome softly chuckled and crawled back into bed.

'Finally together,' Kagome thought.

Kuronue's eyes slid open and he rolled over to her. He pulled her into a hug and smirked when she snuggled into his body. Kagome sighed as Kuronue held her close.

"Why were you up?" Kuronue softly questioned with sleep evident in his voice.

"Window was open," Kagome whispered.

"Hm," Kuronue mumbled.

"Do you feel that?" Kuronue questioned as he quickly sat up from his bed.

"What?" Kagome questioned as she sat up with him.

His eyes narrowed and he stood up from their bed. Kagome gazed at him in worry knowing that something must be wrong. Before she could complain, a portal opened in the corner of her room. Kagome stood up but Kuronue pushed her behind him and she softly landed on the bed. Two beings of light stepped out from the portal and Kuronue growled, he didn't like the feelings he got from them. The portal closed and the beings remained in enshrouded in iridescent lights. They each held a form similar to a human, but they had no true body or features. Light just shone from their forms.

"We are the energy in all Kami, we determine the balance in each being," a feminine voice came from the being of darker light.

"You're balance is too be determined in order to make you Amatsu-Ata," a masculine voice came from the being of white light.

"Who are you?" Kuronue questioned as he stood in front of Kagome.

"I am Aramitama," the voice from the dark light spoke.

"And I am Nigimitama," the other replied.

"Well this take long?" Kagome questioned.

"No, but once this process is complete you are to remain in the realm of Kami," Aramitama spoke.

"What?" Kagome questioned in disbelief.

"The Rites should have been explained to you," Nigimitama stated.

"What about my mate?" Kagome questioned as she took Kuronue's hand.

"As a Kami you have no need for a mate," Aramitama firmly said.

"I won't leave him!" Kagome growled.

"It is too late, you have already been declared the Kami and thus you must come into existence," Nigimitama calmly said.

"I won't let you take her…we've been through to much hell to have this happen," Kuronue firmly said as he fully stood in front of her.

"This was her bargain," Aramitama explained. "She needed your soul and thus agreed to become a Kami for your soul."

"You did?" Kuronue questioned.

"Enma would have destroyed your soul," Kagome sadly said.

"If you do not come…then we will revoke his soul," Aramitama coldly declared.

"I'll become this Kami…but I will never leave him," Kagome firmly said as she glared at them.

_'She will forget him soon enough…they all do,' Aramitama stated._

_'They seem different,' Nigimitama calmly thought._

_'No matter…she will leave him because of the burden of this rank,' Aramitama simply said with no sympathy._

_'Are you planning something?' Nigimitama questioned with a sharp glare._

_'The balance with revenge must be thrown off because revenge is nothing but a petty lust to satisfy one's own guilt,' Aramitama stated with a sigh._

_'What must be done shall be done,' Nigimitama spoke._

"We shall allow you to stay with this creature," Aramitama told Kagome.

"What must be done?" Kagome suspiciously questioned.

The two beings became brighter and shot forward. They entered her body and her eyes glowed black and white. Kuronue caught her falling form and watched her with worry. The Sakura blossom upon her forward began to glow. Three of the petals turned black and one remained white. Kagome deeply inhaled as the two energies left her body.

"What did you do to her?" Kuronue hissed as Kagome's body went limp.

"Her energies have been adjusted to fit her role," Nigimitama simply said.

"Will she change?" Kuronue softly asked as he held her body close to him.

"She will fit her role," Aramitama coldly said.

"She's still Kagome?" Kuronue demanded.

"In body," Nigimitama quietly said as another portal opened. They both left and Kuronue cursed.

* * *

Keiko sighed as she flipped through another ancient textbook. Botan had given her a translator that helped her to understand the youkai language. Yusuke sat across the room also flipping through the textbook. He growled and cursed. Hiei looked up from his spot on a table and scoffed. Koenma sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Botan let her head drop into her book and they all gave a group sigh, excluding Hiei.

"What the hell am I looking for?" Yusuke growled.

"You are searching for anything about Kami or how humans become them," Koenma reminded.

"There's nothing," Botan sighed as she frowned.

"There has to be something on the rites or changes," Koenma grumbled.

"In this book, it mentions ascension," Keiko spoke up.

"What about?" Koenma questioned.

"It states that when a human becomes a Kami a mental shift occurs. They still maintain most knowledge, but they in a sense lose emotions. In rare cases a Kami can be driven mad from not ascending pass human emotions," Keiko read.

"What role did she accept?" Hiei questioned.

"Amatsu-Ata," Koenma answered.

"Hn."

"Has a Kami _ever_ gone crazy…_besides_ your dad?" Yusuke growled.

"No," Koenma quickly answered.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Yusuke questioned.

"Famous last words," Keiko sighed.

"A Kami controls certain elements, imagine if she ruled over the weather and went insane," Koenma explained as Yusuke's eyes widened.

"This is not something that you can physically fight," Botan sighed.

Koenma ran a hand through his hair before his eyes widened. He stared at the mark Kagome had given him. Hiei narrowed his eyes before he checked the mark upon his sword. The petals had all turned black, save for one white one.

"She's ascended," Koenma worriedly said.

Botan looked over at his hand and sighed. Things weren't going any smoother.

* * *

"The girl survived your trap," Inuyasha calmly said as he stared at his claws in boredom.

"I know, but I intended her too. I want her to be around Yusuke and constantly serve as a reminder of his failer," Houjou calmly said.

"Does your host know that you control his body?" Inuyasha questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes…I listen to his screams everyday," Hakudoushi replied with a twisted smile.

"What do we do now?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I'm going to pay a visit to the Miko, you can come along if you want," Houjou offered.

"I'll wait," Inuyasha gruffly said.

"Cold feet?" Houjou mocked with a sneer.

"No," Inuyasha growled.

Houjou shrugged before he turned and walked down the sidewalk. As he reached the shrine steps, he unsheathed the katana from his side. He was happy that it was night; he didn't want to slaughter any witnesses…yet. Houjou chuckled, as the violet in his eyes remained dominant.

* * *

Enma chuckled as he watched the Miko pass out. Miroku frowned as he turned to walk out of the office. Enma snapped at him to stay and Miroku stopped. He gritted his teeth and turned to face Enma with a smile.

"Let me show you the power of my new Kami," Enma declared with a dark grin.

"You can't control her," Miroku simply stated.

"I can't control the Kami that I didn't make, but she is my creation and thus I hold some control," Enma declared as he tried to connect with her mind.

"You better pray that you won't lose your control over her," Miroku warned.

"She is mine to bend. Mine to break. Mine to control and manipulate," Enma growled.

"Her new powers won't function perfectly," Miroku sighed.

"Her need for revenge will drive her to perfection and her sacred weapon will come from within," Enma declared as he watched her eyes snap open.

_"Kill the one that holds Hakudoushi's soul,' Enma ordered with a smirk.

* * *

_

"Will she be alright?" Kurama questioned Kuronue. The bat had not once let go of Kagome.

"She hasn't opened her eyes since the spirits," Kuronue whispered as he stroked her hair.

Kurama watched the tender movements and sighed. It seemed that if anything happened to Kagome, Kuronue would be devastated. Kagome softly groaned a soft painful sound. Kurama's emerald eyes looked up and noticed Kuronue's indigo gaze on him. Kuronue sighed and looked back down at Kagome.

"What happens when a mate dies?" Kuronue questioned. Kurama's eyes widened at the question before he raised an eyebrow. He himself had never witnessed anything like that, but he had heard tales.

"I don't know," Kurama softly said.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she gazed at the ceiling. The air in her room sparked with energy as she sat up. Kuronue tried to hold her down and she pushed him away. She stood up and turned to the window much like a robot would. Kuronue stood up and quickly grasped her arm. Kurama frowned as he noticed something wrong. He pulled a seed from his hair.

"Kagome," Kuronue said.

"Release me youkai," Kagome coldly spat.

Her eyes met his and his pupils widened. Kagome's eyes were a dark a gray, almost black. Her eyes held a look of cold anger that promised pained. Those eyes changed the way he saw her. She was still beautiful, but she carried a sense of deadly beauty. Kuronue tightened his grip on her arm and her eyes narrowed even more.

"I won't lose you," Kuronue firmly declared.

"I have a retribution to pay," Kagome answered as she struggled within herself.

Recognition flared within her being as she gazed at him. Everything within her told her not to harm him. A softer feeling flitted through her and she was able to show him a small smile of comfort.

"I won't be gone long," Kagome promised.

"What happened?" Kuronue questioned.

"I have orders," Kagome simply said as she pulled from his grip. The window opened with one push and she slipped into the night.

"She's off," Kurama simply said.

"I didn't notice," Kuronue growled as his eye twitched.

"You had to pick the most difficult woman to mate with," Kurama teased as Kuronue bit his lip in annoyance.

Without a word, Kuronue was out the window. He stopped in mid-flight as he noticed blood splattered on the ground. His eyes landed on the two figures and he dove toward them desperate to stop the act in progress.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the wait, but I'm having medical issuses at the moment.  
Please review and I'll try to update sooner then this time


	28. Retribution

"They call them fairy tales because everyone knows evil doesn't always lose."  
Bloody Tears

* * *

Retribution

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Telepathy"_

Stressed

* * *

Kagome inhaled the cool night air as she stopped at the shrine steps. Houjou was coming up the steps with a grin on his face. Her face remained impassive as she watched him come closer. Narrowing her eyes, she could see another soul outlining the body. The aura was tainted and underneath it was a blue aura, sorrow. His smirk widened as he reached down to his side and unsheathed his sword. He held the katana in front of him and tilted his head in a slight challenge.

"You have taken over his body…cursed his family," Kagome coldly spoke.

"You've finally noticed," Houjou spoke with a chuckle. "I've been waiting…especially for you."

"I have come for retribution," Kagome said as she held her hand out.

"You would fight your friend's body?" Hakudoushi questioned.

He prided himself on knowing her weaknesses. It was a fact that Kagome wouldn't harm an innocent no matter what. He knew that there was no way that she would fight him in this person. Her emotions would rule her and she would be left helpless. A sickle materialized in her hand and his eyes narrowed. It was a reversed sickle about the size of a melon with an indigo handle and a glowing black blade. Houjou laughed and then screamed. The blade slashed from his side and curved around to slash through his right shoulder. His eyes trained on Kagome and he saw her standing there with cold eyes. The blood on the blade was the only sign of her attack.

"You know he feels the pain." Hakudoushi stated more then asked.

"His soul cries for retribution…the price is great," Kagome simply responded as she pushed off the ground and attack.

He brought the sword up and managed to block her attack. His reaction was slower because of the wound. Hakudoushi cursed his human host for this weakness. Even though he carried the soul of youkai, the body was still human. Kagome brought the sickle down and let the blood coat her face. Chuckles filled the air and Houjou's eyes widened in fear.

"How can you laugh at this?" Houjou growled in anger. She was supposed to be filled with sorrow.

"I laugh because I can," Kagome responded as she ducked his sword attack. She brought the sickle around and cut the tendon in the back of his feet. His legs gave out and he fell to his hands and knees.

"Bitch!" Houjou hissed.

"Retribution shall be acquired," Kagome stated as she raised the sickle up. His eyes returned to brown and tears fell from Houjou's face.

"I'm sorry…I didn't meant any of it," Houjou sobbed as he bowed his head. "I never wanted to harm your family…I never wanted this spirit."

Kagome's features softened as she felt pity and regret well up within her. It was her fault that this soul had cursed his family, and now it was her fault that he was about to die. Kagome sighed as she steeled her emotions for this. His retribution on her would be that she would always carry the guilt of his death upon her.

"We all are handed a burden that we didn't ask for…it is not a matter of want," Kagome replied as she brought the blade down.

A slice was heard and her eyes widened as she watched the first death by her hand come into reality. His head fell to the ground and the rest of his body quickly followed. She slowly let the sickle fall to the ground and it vanished before it hit. It became part of her body and she could still feel the bloodstains upon it. She stared at the corpse and then turned to find Kuronue staring at her with shock. Her eyes didn't well up with tears because she couldn't cry. This was the first death that she had caused upon a human. She felt Kuronue reach out to her and she flinched away and stepped in a puddle of blood.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome shouted as she continued to back away.

"Kagome…"

"No! I'm Amatsu-Ata! Kagome has died!" Kagome shouted as she continued to back away. Kuronue quickly sped up to her and grasped her by the arms.

"You said you'd come back…are you going to run away from me?" Kuronue questioned.

"Evil." Kagome stated.

"You're not evil," Kuronue firmly said.

"I killed him…without remorse…I enjoyed the bloodshed," Kagome whispered as he pulled her to him.

_"It will be okay," Kuronue whispered into her mind._

_"I went against my Miko training…I went against my morals," Kagome mentally sobbed._

_"Just calm down…we'll fix this somehow," Kuronue promised._

_"I want more blood. I want to see it flow…I want to see retribution paid in rivers of blood."_

Kuronue remained silent as he held onto her and rocked her back and forth. His eyes narrowed as he continued to think. He wanted to know what Enma did to his mate. The distress overflowed from her in waves. He held onto to her tightly and sighed in anger. Kurama stepped out from the house and looked at the corpses on the ground in difference. They saw dead bodies all the time; it wasn't anything new. One day he hoped that he could go through life without seeing death.

"What happened to his soul?" Kurama questioned.

Kagome's eyes hardened and she turned to Houjou's corpse. His head was a few inches from the body. Kagome focused and noticed that Houjou's spirit was trying to escape from Hakudoushi. It seemed that the youkai was trying to hold onto him and go into the after life. Kagome growled and the sickle formed from her hand.

"Gedatsu," Kagome whispered as the blade on her sickle began to glow.

'I will at least save him in death,' Kagome thought as she made out the line between the two souls.

There was a crack between the two spirits that showed their connection place. She brought the blade around and cut directly in that line. Kurama and Kuronue merely saw her slicing air, but she was separating the souls. Houjou's soul quickly departed as Hakudoushi took off in the opposite direction. Her eyes narrowed and she chuckled. Her energies told her that retribution had not fully been paid. She took off after the soul and ignored Kuronue's calls.

* * *

"What do we do if she goes insane?" Botan softly questioned.

"A Kami can only destroy themselves…but we can seal her," Koenma whispered.

Botan looked down at the floor in thought before she sighed. She stood and went to leave the room. Koenma placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up in confusion. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Botan's face went red and his did as well.

"Get me a Tama and I'll seal her," Koenma softly said.

"What will King Enma say?" Botan softly asked.

"I don't care…she helped us and we'll help her no matter what," Koenma firmly said.

"I'll be right back," Botan promised as she vanished within a portal.

'My father may kill me, but I'm doing the right thing. I wouldn't let anyone be his pawn and suffer his growing wrath,' Koenma thought as he sighed.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Keiko growled as she punched Yusuke in the shoulder.

"Stop fighting and just shut up! I need you to follow me!" Yusuke growled as he pulled Keiko to the doors of a castle.

Keiko growled and punched him in the back of his head. He dropped her hand and cradled his head. Yusuke turned the woman and pointed a finger in her face. She could tell that he was mad by the color of his face. His features kept switching from mad to furious. Keiko glared up at him and furrowed her eyebrows in an attempt to look intimidating. His mouth opened and then closed as she dared him to say anything.

"Why did you take me from Reikai and into Makai?" Keiko demanded before he could talk.

"You don't need to know," Yusuke grumbled.

"You better tell me now or else Urameshi!" Keiko growled.

"Just shut up," Yusuke mumbled.

Keiko growled and grabbed his ear in her right hand. She twisted it and yelped. His arms flailed in the air in an attempt to ease the pain. Keiko grinned before she released her hold. He put his hand over his ear and glared at her.

"You were a lot nicer before," Yusuke mumbled. Keiko's eyes narrowed and she sadly smirked.

"So I did know you," Keiko sadly whispered.

"Keiko I…no you didn't," Yusuke weakly said.

"Why won't you tell me? I see you stare at me and I know I know you…my heart tells me so as my mind struggles through blank images," Keiko whispered as she raised a hand and covered her heart.

"It's better that you didn't know," Yusuke simply said as he turned and knocked on the doors.

"No Yusuke I need you!" Keiko snapped as her eyes watered.

His eyes widened at the declaration and he turned to face her again. Her eyes were wide and gazing into his eyes daring him to tell her no. Something in her told her to trust him; a strange feeling had grown inside of her. Every time she saw him, she knew that she had known him. Keiko had wondered why she would saw his name in such a tender way. His name always rolled off her tongue with a bit of endearment. That never happened with the others. She then began to feel the need to be around him, something was there, but it was buried. Keiko had said the first thing that came to mind; it echoed the truth within her soul.

"Keiko let's go," Yusuke said.

"Why do you leave me?" Keiko softly questioned as she looked down at the ground.

"I'm right here and you don't seem to be following," Yusuke teased as he waited for the doors to open.

"No…I want to know you…I know I know you. Why don't you want to know me? Was I that evil of a person? Do you wish to forget me because I hurt you?" Keiko questioned with a pained voice.

"Keiko…you lost your memories because of me," Yusuke admitted. "I would rather you forget me then chance being harmed."

"I get it. Yusuke you're a fool!" Keiko softly laughed. "I'm still bound to Reikai and Makai, I'll never be safe because of this."

"I know this," Yusuke whispered.

"Then don't shut me out. I want to remember you," Keiko confided.

"You'll never remember," Yusuke angrily said.

"Then I guess we begin again," Keiko happily said as she bowed to him. "I'm

Yukimura Keiko."

Yusuke smirked as watched her. He wouldn't mind getting to know her again, even if he already knew everything about her. The doors to the castle opened and he stared at the Kitsune.

"Keiko will be safe here," Shippo promised.

"She better be because I have to go help Koenma," Yusuke grumbled.

"Souten will keep her company," Shippo responded as Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

Yusuke nodded to Shippo and turned to leave. Keiko's voice stopped him from fully leaving. He turned to her and smiled.

"I'll come back," Yusuke promised.

* * *

"Something is changing," Genkai mumbled as she gazed out the window.

Yukina looked away from Kuwabara and smiled. Kuwabara stopped confessing his love to Yukina turned to Genkai. He could also feel a change within the energies. Something major had happened and he didn't exactly know what.

"I have to go," Kuwabara suddenly said.

"Bathroom is down the hall," Genkai mocked with a smirk.

"No…something's changed," Kuwabara mumbled as he ignored the jab.

Ever since he had destroyed Pride in Makai, he had changed. Guilt had built up within him everything he slept. He that is was only a soul taking on a female form; it wasn't really a girl. The image had still left him troubled. So, he had stayed in Genkai's temple to talk to Yukina. She had helped ease him even though he hadn't told her what had happened. She glanced at him with worry looks as he gave a goofy smile. Her crimson eyes held a gentle worry that told him that she wouldn't pressure him into revealing anything.

"Kazuma, will you be back?" Yukina questioned with a smile.

Kuwabara looked at her and took her hands within his. Her eyes widened and she felt something like a blush appear on her face. This had never happened before, but she had begun to feel things differently. Her time with Kazuma had made her realize a few things; she cared about him in a different way.

"Yukina my love…I would never leave you for long," Kuwabara promised with a smile.

"Be safe Kazuma," Yukina softly said as he left the temple.

"You really care for the idiot?" Genkai questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Yukina softly answered. "He has a good heart."

Kuwabara rushed out of the temple and a portal opened. He skidded to a stop and watched as Hiei stepped out of the portal. His crimson eyes glared at Kuwabara. Kuwabara stared at Hiei and at those crimson eyes. They seemed familiar.

"We have to go to the Higurashi shrine you idiot," Hiei coldly spoke.

"Let's go…midget," Kuwabara grumbled as Hiei glared at him.

"Be quiet, you fool," Hiei growled as they left through the portal.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm just going to post the final chapters before I get to lazy to do anything else

Gedatsu means salvation


	29. Inuyasha

"Revenge is barren of itself: it is the dreadful food it feeds on; its delight is murder, and its end is despair."  
Friedrich Schiller

* * *

Inuyasha 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

'I have no meaning to this world. I walk this world with no real purpose. My purpose was lost when I died. Now I am left with nothing,' Inuyasha thought as he stood atop the building.

His amber eyes narrowed as he watched Kagome chase Hakudoushi's soul below. Kuronue and Kurama quickly followed them. A smirk graced his face as he saw her catch up to the soul. It seemed that Kagome had gone through another transformation. Her skin held a slight glow and he could feel the heavenly energy she carried from his place atop the building. Inuyasha's ears twitched as his hand traveled to necklace that lay upon his chest. He had not been left with any orders. His master was stupid and deserved death, which is why he didn't go with. He didn't want to die in a stupid act; he wanted to go out like a warrior.

Inuyasha watched as her scythe pulsed and cut through the soul. The blade absorbed the soul and he grimaced. It seemed that she would never let his master reincarnate or move on. He sighed because he truly didn't care. Inuyasha only wished to die and finally met his fate. He would accept his fate because he didn't have anything else to do. Kagome held her blade at her side and turned to stare up at the building. His eyes could make out her gray eyes. Her pupils narrowed and she smirked, she was going to come for him.

* * *

Kuronue quickly dove and tackled her to the ground. Kagome packed and flipped them around. Kuronue was now on his back and Kagome held her scythe to his neck. Her eyes were dark with desire. He had a feeling that it wasn't the desire he wanted. She recognized him and removed her blade. Kagome pushed off him and watched as he stood up. His eyes were wary but they didn't hold distrust or hate. He smirked at her and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Did you really destroy his soul?" Kuronue softly asked.

"His soul is within my blade, I will purify it to destruction later," Kagome answered.

Kuronue sighed and reached out to her. His fingers traced her cheek and she gazed up at him. His indigo orbs appeared to be searching her. Her own eyes softened and she smiled at him.

"I'm still here," Kagome assured.

"You seem different," Kuronue responded as he stepped closer and rested his forehead against hers.

"I am Amatsu-Ata, of course I am different," Kagome replied with a smirk.

"Are you still the one I love?" Kuronue questioned.

"I will remain…but only for you," Kagome softly answered.

Kagome then looked past Kuronue and to Inuyasha. His aura had calmed down. He no longer radiated hate and anger; he simply existed. Kagome wondered if they would ever get their happy ending. Deep in her heart she did wish him to move on and be happy. Kagome quickly kissed Kuronue and ran off toward the building Inuyasha was on.

'I am a Kami…I can do anything,' Kagome thought as she jumped.

She forced herself off the ground and grabbed onto a pole. Her hand slipped and her eyes widened. She swung and grasped another pole. Kagome let out a breath and continued to jump on the poles until she reached the roof. She squatted on the edge and gazed at Inuyasha.

"You've come," Inuyasha whispered.

"I have come for retribution," Kagome calmly said.

"Such a pretty word for revenge," Inuyasha sighed as he stared down to Kuronue.

"Inuyasha…this will be the last time we meet," Kagome stoically said.

"One of us will die and the one that lives will carry the guilt upon their soul," Inuyasha honestly said.

"You aren't meant to be in this world," Kagome said as her emotions surfaced. Regret was already making her want to cry.

"I really did love you," Inuyasha whispered. "I do want us to be together in death."

"I have to live for now," Kagome quickly responded.

"Yes, you have so much more to lose if I kill you. You have your mate, your new life, and your child," Inuyasha mused with a smirk. Kagome's eyes widened and Inuyasha chuckled.

"My child," Kagome whispered as her hand went down to her stomach.

"Yes, but for now I must still carry out old orders to kill you," Inuyasha sighed as his eyes hardened.

Kagome was brought out of her shock by the sudden war cry. She brought the scythe up and blocked Inuyasha's attack. His other arm went for her stomach and she jumped away. Her anger grew when she realized he purposely went for her child. Kagome's eyes hardened another scythe appeared in her hand.

"Gedatsu release," Kagome commanded as the two scythes began to glow.

"You will die today!" Inuyasha growled as he jumped away.

"Sankon Tetsuso," Inuyasha shouted as the sharp blades of light came toward her.

Kagome cursed and barely threw up a barrier in time. She dropped the barrier once the attack broke and charged at him. Her blade bit into his arm and he punched her in the right cheek. Kagome went flying through the air and slammed against the cement rail of the building. She hit the ground and cursed as she bit her tongue.

"You can't kill me because you still feel for me," Inuyasha said as he approached her.

"Shut up," Kagome groaned as she pushed herself to her feet.

"You will never be able to kill me…just as I will never be able to kill you," Inuyasha spoke as his hand wrapped around her neck.

* * *

"Why the hell are you down here?" Yusuke growled as he smacked Kuronue in the back of the head. Kuronue growled at him and shook his head.

"This is her fight," Kuronue softly said.

"True," Kurama voiced as he stepped through another portal.

"If you don't help her she'll die," Yusuke seriously said.

"Kagome will only die if she wants too," Kurama spoke as Kuronue nodded.

"I'm not going to sit back and watch…she helped Keiko and now she needs help," Yusuke said as he raced to the building.

"Are you really just going to watch?" Hiei questioned as he stepped out of a portal. Kuwabara rushed out and Hiei tripped him.

"Stupid shrimp!" Kuwabara growled as he glared at the youkai.

"This is her fight," Kuronue responded.

"She needs help…it is against my honor code to leave a female in trouble!" Kuwabara proclaimed as he raced toward the building.

"The idiot has a point…_you_ should go to _your_ _mate_," Hiei stressed.

"She doesn't want interference," Kuronue mumbled.

"Did she tell you not to come?" Kurama questioned.

"No," Kuronue mumbled. Hiei raised an eyebrow and felt as if he was talking to a child.

"Stupid Okinawa," Hiei mumbled before he took off.

"Well…are you going to come or are you going to watch her die?" Kurama questioned.

Kuronue frowned before he took to the air. Kurama grinned, but his grin quickly fell as he watched Inuyasha dangle Kagome off the roof. A bit of blood splattered on the ground. A white mist surrounded him and quickly took off toward the building in a blur of silver.

* * *

"We were meant to die together…once we die then all will be right in the world," Inuyasha whispered as his grip tightened.

Kagome wrapped her hands around his wrist and released her Miko ki. Inuyasha laughed as he shook her. Her eyes widened in shock when the purifying energy didn't affect his body.

"You Miko ki doesn't affect me because my body is no longer human or youkai. I can't feel your Miko ki," Inuyasha mocked as he glared at her through narrowed eyes.

"Feel this," Kuronue growled as he punched the hanyou.

Inuyasha flew back and the opposite wall of Kagome. Her body began to fall through the air and he quickly caught her. Kagome smiled up at him and he placed her back on her feet. The scythes glistened in the moonlight as she turned to find Inuyasha dusting himself off.

"How sad that you need someone to fight your battles, but it has always been that way," Inuyasha softly said as he glared at her.

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke shouted.

Inuyasha growled and ran toward the blast of energy. In the last seconded he rolled under it and kicked Yusuke in the stomach. Yusuke flew back and hit Kuwabara and they both fell to the ground. Kuwabara pushed Yusuke off of him and the both groaned in slight pain. Inuyasha quickly then turned to block Hiei's fist of mortal flames. Inuyasha brought his foot around in a sidekick and Hiei dodged it. Before Hiei could attack again, Inuyasha charged him and punched him in the gut. A blur of silver and Inuyasha quickly dodged the rose whip. His amber eyes narrowed as he stared at the human turned Kitsune.

"Youko Kurama, you must want to die again," Inuyasha mocked as he crouched.

"You do not belong here," Kurama coldly said.

"I've been hearing that a lot," Inuyasha dryly said.

"Then _die_," Kurama bitterly ordered as began to attack Inuyasha.

Inuyasha laughed as he dodged each attack. He finally shredded the rose whip and went in for the kill.

"This time I'll make sure you die," Inuyasha growled as claws came in toward Kurama's throat.

Youko remained impassive as the hanyou approached. A cold smirk appeared on his face and he pulled another seed from his hair. Bamboo sprouted and Youko blocked the attack with a bamboo staff.

"I don't like bamboo," Kuronue confided to Kagome as she watched the fight.

"Stupid hanyou, you can't beat me," Kurama warned as he hit the hanyou away.

"Damn fox," Inuyasha growled.

"You are weak without Hakudoushi or your sword," Youko taunted as his eyes narrowed.

"I don't need a weapon to beat your ass," Inuyasha growled as broke through the bamboo.

Youko growled and moved his head out of the way of Inuyasha's fist. He spun around and backhanded the hanyou away. Inuyasha recovered and feigned a punch and used his other hand to cleave Youko's body. Kurama's golden eyes narrowed as he heard a slight hiss. Green acid dripped from his shirt and stung his wounds. His eyes narrowed and he looked up to see Inuyasha grinning. A green glow covered the hanyou's hands.

"My soul had time to grow when I was in Reikai," Inuyasha arrogantly informed.

"An old dog can learn new tricks," Youko mocked with a scowl.

Inuyasha growled and his eyes began to bleed red. Jagged purple strips appeared on his face and his fangs lengthened. With a snarl, his violet pupils narrowed and he attacked. His newly lengthened claws slashed at Kurama. Kurama quickly dodged and the roof was torn from the attack. Inuyasha inhaled the air and began to follow the Kitsune around in an attempt to decapitate him.

"Stand still!" Inuyasha growled as he continued to attack.

"So you're not mindless," Kurama mused as he pulled another seed from his hair.

Another rose sprouted and he allowed the vines to grow around his arm until a sword remained. Inuyasha scoffed and charged. The acid in his hands ate slowly ate away at the plant as his demonic strength pushed against the sword.

A portal opened and Botan flew through the air with Koenma clutching onto her. He yelped in fear as she flew through a building. They arrived at the building and found that everything was already happening. Koenma clutched the Tama in his hand and jumped beside Kagome and Kuronue.

"What's happening?" Koenma questioned.

"Inuyasha and Youko are fighting," Kagome answered with a dry look.

"How do you feel?" Koenma inquired as he began to swear.

"I grow tired of this fight…because it is my fight," Kagome hissed as she glared at him. She shook her head and sighed. "Sorry about that."

Koenma nodded his head and turned to look at Botan. She shrugged and he knew that it would be up to him to seal her away, if it came to that. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a spike in youki. Inuyasha's eyes turned back to amber and he jumped away while holding his slash chest. His soul was starting to leak. Kurama grinned at him with triumph. Kagome felt the blades within her hands pulse and she stepped into the battle. Youko glared at her as she approached him.

"This is my fight," Kagome coldly said.

"Not anymore," Youko reminded.

"Don't make this hard," Kagome sighed and then growled as he grinned.

Kagome quickly threw up a barrier and forced him back. He grinned and quickly began to work against her barrier. Her eyes hardened and any warmth on her face vanished.

"Retribution shall not be taken from you…yet," Kagome growled at him.

"I will fight him," Kurama growled.

Kagome's eyes furrowed and she held her hand out to him. A ball of light shot out from her palm and she watched as it surrounded. When the light cleared and the emerald eyed Kurama remained in place. Kagome still glared at him and he backed up without a word. As a human, he held no chance against her. Before she could turn around, Inuyasha's claws had sunk into her shoulder dangerously close to her neck. Her eyes widened as she began to fall forward with blood rushing to the ground. The part of her soul that held Kikyo's memories began to panic and she felt fear embrace her as she fell forward.


	30. Kagome

"Our life is made by the death of others."  
Leonardo da Vinci

* * *

Kagome

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Blood poured from her wound like the tears that would not come. She stretched out one hand and barely caught herself. Her wound didn't seem to heal fast enough. She coughed out blood, but still held her barrier strong. Kagome refused to let anyone other then herself kill Inuyasha. She weakly stood up and glared at him. Her blood dripped from his claws and he didn't seem to care. Voices called her name in worry and she ignored them. Inuyasha chuckled at her and she glared at him. Her soul was outraged that he wounded her the same way as Kikyo.

"You will die by my hands and then we can finally rest," Inuyasha growled at her.

"I can't die," Kagome whispered.

"You are arrogant," Inuyasha spat.

"I can die, but I chose not too…I must live," Kagome firmly said as she reached into her shirt with her bloodied hand.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha growled.

"Do remember the time when we first met?" Kagome questioned as she felt her energies balance out.

"The Goshinboku," Inuyasha mused with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you remember when we first kissed?" Kagome softly questioned.

"The castle," Inuyasha replied.

"Do you remember when Kikyo died?" Kagome asked.

"So? What does this have to do with anything?" Inuyasha growled.

"Do you remember when you first died?" Kagome questioned.

"What the hell is your point?" Inuyasha growled.

"Everything that we had is a memory…nothing can ever be the same," Kagome explained.

"No matter what…I will have your death," Inuyasha growled.

"Our lives are built upon the death of others," Kagome whispered as she pulled a small silver bell from her shirt.

"A bell is your last resort? Is it some type of dog whistle?" Inuyasha mocked.

"This is Death's Whisper, and it is saying your name," Kagome coldly said.

"If she uses that anyone that hears it will die," Koenma cursed as he prepared to use the Tama.

"You would really kill me, eh?" Inuyasha questioned as he stood up and faced her.

"It's time to go now," Kagome whispered as she tilted her hand and prepared to ring the bell.

"Cover your ears!" Koenma shouted as he ran over to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

He used his energy to throw up a sound proof barrier. Koenma never expected that Kagome would use this attack. Hiei's crimson eyes slid open and he noticed the bell in her hand. He quickly stuffed his fingers in his ears and prepared for the attack. Kagome made eye contact with Inuyasha and rang the bell. Kuronue quickly covered his ears and Kurama did the same. Inuyasha didn't react in time and so he heard the soft melody. It was like a gentle whisper on the wind that danced around him. Kagome rung it once more and his amber eyes began to dull. The bell fell from her hand and hit the floor with a clank.

Kagome fell to her knees as she fought the bell's influence. It was death's bell, when it was rung all that listened came to its clutches. She fell over and her lifeless eyes stared at Inuyasha's body. Death's Whisper took all who listened without mercy.

'Can I die?' Kagome thought as her spirit escaped her body. Botan and Koenma were the only ones that could see her spirit.

* * *

Kagome turned around in the air and then looked down at her broken body. She watched as Kuronue ran toward her and cradled the corpse in his arms. Her eyes filled with tears as she tired to float closer to him. She could his words and knew he felt that as if she had chosen Inuyasha.

"Are you going to die so easily?" Inuyasha questioned her.

"You!" Kagome growled as she tried to summon the nonexistent blades.

"I've missed you. It's hard being controlled like a puppet," Inuyasha teased with a smirk.

"I did it…you're free," Kagome whispered with a smile.

"Yes, you did…but you're still trapped," Inuyasha commented.

"I thought I was a Kami…a Kami can't die," Kagome mumbled.

"Valid point, but that bell will kill anything but a god," Inuyasha corrected.

"A Kami is a god," Kagome stated.

"Yes, but you are a new Kami. You held a Kami spirit, but your body was human," Inuyasha explained.

"How do you know all this?" Kagome questioned with a suspicious stare.

"I did research when I was in Reikai," Inuyasha answered with a shrug.

"I'm sorry that I didn't release you sooner," Kagome whispered.

"Don't be…I'm not upset," Inuyasha comforted.

"What do I do now?" Kagome questioned.

"You can either go to spirit world, or you can go back into your body and force it to heal," Inuyasha questioned.

"Is my child still alive?" Kagome questioned with worry.

"It won't be if you don't go back," Inuyasha answered with a scowl.

"Then I guess this is…really goodbye," Kagome whispered.

"Not goodbye, but see you later," Inuyasha whispered as reached out and hugged her.

"Yeah, see you later," Kagome whispered as she floated down to her body.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha one last time before she entered her body. Her eyes snapped opened and she realized that everything hurt. A scream tore through her lips as she forced the wound to heal. The energies within her stirred and began to complete her. A soft sheen of light covered her skin. Her clothes shifted back into the traditional wear of a Miko, save for the colors. Her hakama turned black and her haori turned silver. Kagome focused her eyes on Kuronue and she smiled, which looked more like a wince.

"Promised I'd remain for you," Kagome teased with a grimace.

Kuronue tightly held her to his chest and sighed. Kagome softly told him to loosen his death hug. He sheepishly smiled but still didn't release her. Kagome turned her gaze and found that Inuyasha's body was already cracking and turning into dust. It was amazing what death did to the body.

"Did I miss everything?" Yusuke questioned as he rubbed his eyes.

"I didn't even see anything because your fat ass fell on me!" Kuwabara growled.

"Shut up Kuwa_baka_!" Yusuke growled.

Fists flew and soon enough the two boys were beating each other into the ground. Everyone's eyes began to twitch and Kagome sighed with a soft chuckle. Kurama softly chuckled and approached Kagome who was in Kuronue's arms.

"Are you alright?" Kurama questioned.

"Just fine…dying is an absolute normal for me," Kagome assured with a scary smile.

"That's good," Kurama voiced with his own smile.

Kagome glared at him before her attention turned to Kuronue. He gulped when he noticed her look. It was a look meant he was in some type of trouble. Kagome reached up and brushed her hand along his cheek.

"So you know…I'm pregnant," Kagome whispered.

Kuronue's features still and he lost his grip on Kagome. She softly hit the ground and glared at him. Kurama raised an eyebrow at this and helped her off the ground. Kagome shakily stood up and sighed at him. Soon enough he began to grin from ear to ear. His eyes locked on ears and he pulled her to himself by her hips. He picked her up and began to dance around the rooftop with a silly grin.

"I'm going to be a father!" Kuronue laughed as he held her.

"Put me down before I throw up," Kagome warned as he bounced around.

"Little versions of ourselves running around the house," Kuronue mussed.

Kagome covered her mouth as her face turned green. Kurama grimaced as he tried to warn his friend.

"Kuronue!" Yusuke yelled out in a final attempt. He stopped bouncing and turned to glare at Yusuke for interrupting his happiness.

Kagome gagged and she threw up on him. He grimaced and she coughed.

"Hn," was Hiei's response to the situation, it sounded like it held disgust.

"Tried to warn you," Kurama sighed.

Kuwabara and Yusuke broke out in laughter as Botan's face slightly turned green. She squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in Koenma's back.

Kagome smacked Kuronue on the arm and he glared at her.

"I tried to warn you," Kagome whined.

Kuronue glared at her and she sheepishly smiled.

"Kurama please take him home and get him a bath," Kagome pleaded.

"Fine…but I have all rights to the fridge," Kurama bargained.

"Just stay away from my wasabi pizza," Kagome warned. Kurama's face turned green at this and Hiei held back his own bile.

"Don't worry…I will," Kurama promised to himself.

"Where are you going?" Kuronue questioned.

"To tie up loose ends," Kagome assured as she ran toward Koenma and Botan.

Koenma sighed and put the Tama back into his pocket. It appeared that he wouldn't have to seal Kagome for now. He only hoped that it wouldn't come down to that. A portal opened and Kagome was the first to enter. Koenma quickly followed after her.

* * *

Enma growled as he threw the remote into the TV. Miroku sighed at this but grinned. Enma tapped his fingers on his desk and growled again.

"She's coming to kill you," Miroku simply said with a smirk.

"I will seal her before she has the chance," Enma spat.

The portal opened in the middle of the room and Kagome stepped out of with a grin and Koenma. She quickly appeared on Enma's desk with a bright smile. Her gray eyes seemed filled with malice as she pasted a sweet smile on her face.

"You've crossed the line," Kagome sighed with a look of anger. "You tried to destroy Botan, then Kuronue's soul, and now you tried to rip me apart from my family by making me a Kami."

"You will never be normal again…I have succeeded because you will no longer be human," Enma hissed.

"Enma, I have come for retribution," Kagome coldly said.

"I made you!" Enma growled.

"Yeah, but you didn't leash me," Kagome warned as her scythes appeared in her hand.

Enma quickly pulled out a red Tama and threw it her. Kagome laughed and caught it in her hand. He began to chant and she attacked. The blade ripped at his body causing him to go back to a spirit. Kagome held the Tama in front of her and forced it to activate. She would sentence him to the same prison that he did Kuronue, except he would never see the realms again.

"If you don't abandon your emotions then you will kill everything you hold dear," Enma growled as he vanished within the Tama.

Kagome sighed and her features softened. She turned around and faced Koenma. Before he could react she threw the Tama at him and he caught it. He looked at the tama and then to her with a questioning gaze.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Koenma questioned.

"You are to guard that, because if he escapes then I will kill him," Kagome warned. "I also hope that you will take up rule in Reikai."

"Kagome-sama, you're always so dramatic," Miroku sighed from his spot in the room.

"Hey Miroku, didn't notice you there," Kagome admitted with a chuckle. He frowned.

"What about you?" Koenma questioned Kagome.

"I am free…but I will take up my roles as a Kami," Kagome assured as she vanished with a portal.

"This is going to tear her apart," Miroku sadly sighed.

"Her emotions will drive herto an end," Koenma sighed as he stuffed the Tama with his father's spirit into his pocket.

"Kagome-sama is strong, she will find a way to survive," Miroku replied.

"You have a lot of confidence," Koenma noted.

"No…just hope," Miroku replied as before he began explained the rules and regulations of being ruler of Reikai.

End Part Two of Life's Prison

* * *

Author's Note:

I don't think I'll be continuing this in a third part, I would like to but I'm finding this story sort of boring and harder to write. I have to much to do with college right now and my health isn't the best>  
I would like to thank all the loyal reviewers, and the random reviewers for sticking with me through this story, I did enjoy writing this and as long as others enjoyed it, it wasn't for nothing


	31. About Stealing Please Read

Hey, this is Gothmiko,

I know I'm not going to continue this story, but this story has been stolen at another site. If anyone reads this please check this site for your own work in case it has been stolen. I did try and contact the site administer about this, but check for your own work too.

Nobody likes stealing it's morally wrong.

www. Inuyasha-fan. com  
(just remove the spaces)

Gothmiko


End file.
